RWBY: INNER DEMONS
by Whitethorn23
Summary: Team RWBY has met a variety of characters, including taking an ex-villain in, during their time at Beacon. But their world changes when they meet Alexis Domino, a young shadow mage girl with a secret, and watch she takes an ancient evil and bring it to light. But she must also battle demons of her own as she is bound to a Grimm with untold power
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: INNER DEMONS**

Chapter 1: Mayday

Location: 300 miles in Aletian Waters

Research Vessel USS Saigon

Owner: Project Ascension

Lead: Dr. Matthias Domino

Research Vessel USS Saigon was owned by an unknown corporate backer, as they thought they could create the key to a Utopian-style world by creating a "messiah-like" figure to control the Grimm, and Matthias decided to submit for the candidacy the one person no one had expected: his own daughter Alexis. Alexis Domino was a shadow mage, a uniquely gifted person with power over the shadows. Her father had kidnapped her, and he had brought her aboard the Saigon to make her into the messiah figure for the Grimm in order to control them.

" Ugh, where am I?" Alexis said.

She was laying restrained to an exam table in a set of patient scrubs, her face was completely wrapped in bandages, and was surrounded by several doctors. They were all surprised she had woken up after being drugged unconscious for several hours.

" How are you feeling today, Miss Domino?" One doctor asked.

" Like I am about to puke." Alexis said.

" That's just sea sickness dear, the worst is yet to come." One female doctor said.

Alexis was starting to realize the situation she was currently in, and slowly started to panic at the fact she was being used as a guinea pig for an experiment.

" What? What's going on?" Alexis asked in a worried tone.

" Calm down, sweetie, the implants haven't finished bonding yet." Matthias said.

" Implants? Dad, what are you talking about?" Alexis inquired.

" You'll understand later, Begin the final phase." Matthias said to a fellow doctor, who punched a combination into a console.

Alexis's head began to hurt, and she felt as if her brain began to be torn apart from the inside and screamed at the top of her lungs in agonizing pain, while the doctors and her father stood back and let it happen. Her screams were heard throughout the ship, annoying crew members and causing even the Grimm specimens the scientists kept onboard to feel pain, and one ancient aquatic Grimm the scientists kept below in a special cage, a Grimm with a secret, and it was a Leviathan and it had a name: It was Kephreziel, and it was one of seven, ancient and powerful Grimm.

3 days later...

Alexis was restrained to a metal chair and had a special headset placed onto her head so the doctors can observe her brain activity following the installation of the cerebral implants, which was the latest in the forefront of Bio-synthetic technology. Matthias was talking over her progress with Doctor Sylvia Quinn, the person who he placed to monitor Alexis's state.

" How fares my daughter?" Matthias asked.

" Sir, her neurological activity has been off the charts these past few days." Sylvia said.

" You sound alarmed by this, what's your concern?" Matthias inquired.

" Sir, your daughter's neural scans show she is at B.P 109. She's supposed to be dead by now." Sylvia said.

" 109? The B.P scale only goes up to 100." Matthias said.

" It could be a system glitch, I check it while I am doing the overnight work." Sylvia said.

Matthias proceeded to his quarters while Sylvia proceeded to the lab. But, while Alexis was in the room, she began to hear a voice, a voice that came from below, a voice that had belonged to Kephreziel, as it was lost and confused.

" What's going on? Where am I?!" Kephreziel demanded.

" What, who are you?" Alexis inquired.

" _I am Kephreziel, one of the Fallen Seven, the first seven Grimm to walk upon this earth and wage war against the first of your kind_." It said.

" I can't believe that I am communicating with an ancient Grimm." Alexis said.

" _How is it possible? You are a child of-_ " Kephreziel said.

" Something important must have cut you off mid-sentence, what is it?" Alexis said.

" _You are a Shadow-touched child, born in both the light and the dark_." Kephreziel said.

" Shadow-touched child?" Alexis inquired.

Kephreziel explained that back during the first war with the Grimm, humans and Faunus born with shadow abilities were considered abominations and abandoned to die either at sea or in the forests on land. He and his siblings took pity on these children, so they took them in and raised them as the humans they were. They had helped them by defending the Grimm's children while the adults were at war, but they sadly were massacred by the humans that attacked their homes. Their existence was covered up and any shadow-touched children born in the near future are placed into federal holdings.

" That's...surprisingly nice of you and siblings." Alexis said.

" _I was captured at the cost of my sister's life, and now I wish to know the sea again_." Kephreziel said.

" I might have an idea on that." Alexis said.

Matthias's quarters

12:00 pm

Matthias was sound asleep in his bunk, having a dream about his first expedition into an underwater cavern where he had discovered Kephreziel and discovered the totem with the runes on it. It was in the spring, and he was accompanied by his assistant, Sylvia.

" What is it sir?" Sylvia said.

" It's a warning marker." Matthias said.

" What does it say?" Sylvia inquired.

" This is the den of Kephreziel, the destroyer of man and slaver of Grimm." Matthias said was the translation as an aquatic Grimm lunged at him as a bright flash occurred.

He awoke atop a strange mound alongside the one person he never had expected: Alexis herself and it was a bright and sunny day with large columns of smoke rising up in the background behind.

" Hello Daddy." Alexis said.

" Sweetie? Where are we?" Matthias said.

" (Chuckle) We're still on the Saigon, and you should be asking when." Alexis said.

" When are we?" Matthias asked.

" You just need to...keep your eyes forward." Alexis said as she held up Sylvia's severed head.

Matthias panicked, the mound he was sitting on was actually a pile of the remains of the crew and staff, as they had been torn limb from limb. Several Grimm slowly climbed up the pile to approach him and Alexis, with their eyes set on hunger. He eventually awoke in his bunk and fell to the floor as the ship's alarms blared aloud and heard Victor Kinsler, the Saigon's captain, speak over the intercom.

" _ATTENTION, ALL HANDS, WE ARE AT THREAT LEVEL EPSILON, SCIENCE STAFF, REPORT TO YOUR SAFE LOCATION, ALL SECURITY PERSONEL REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS."_

" Matt, talk to me." Matthias said.

" _We're under attack, massive sonar contact._ " Matt said.

Matthias raced to the observation deck, passed by Alexis as she sat still in the neuro-observation chair, and looked out into the open water as Matt contacted him over the radio again, while he saw a set of massive spines move across the ocean.

" _It's the Aletians, sir!_ " Matt said over the intercom.

" No, it's far worse than them." Matthias said.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Matt asked his superior.

" It's that damned Leviathan!" Matthias exclaimed.

Matthias immediately knew that Kephreziel had escaped his captivity and was now attacking the ship in retaliation for his imprisonment onboard the ship and the torturous experiments he had succumbed to. Meanwhile Alexis had been approached by another of the seven, one who died in the attempt to rescue Kephreziel from the humans who had enslaved him.

" _You're the one who succeeded where I had failed._ " A voice said.

" Huh?" Alexis said.

" _I am the sister who died trying to rescue Kephreziel, and now I am your ticket off this boat before he sinks it._ " The Voice explained.

" How can you get me out of here?" Alexis said.

" _Us both combined, we have a power greater than anything these mortals can throw at you_." The voice said.

" What is your name if you had happened to know Kephreziel?" Alexis asked.

" _My name is...Arcadia._ " The voice said.

" Let's do it, I don't want to be my father's tool." Alexis said.

A black shadow-like mist came out from the darkness, enveloping Alexis's entire body and scrubs. The chair creaked and groaned underneath her, as she began change, to transform. After just 1 minute, the chair exploded out from under her, flying straight into a back wall, and Alexis was gone. The creature that was now in the room was actually a Grimm, but not like the Grimm that is seen in the modern world, it had a human-like stance, its bone plates were on its chest and legs like armor you would see on a human knight, It had a feminine body shape, and looked as if a hybrid combination of Grimm. Her bone plates were as thick as a Deathstalker, her hide was as thick as an Ursa's, it stood as tall as a Beowolf, and it's upper back and the back of it's arms and head were covered in smaller versions of Nevermore feathers. it had talons like a Nevermore as well, but the hands of a Beowolf. A bone plate was on it's face, but it looked like a mask covering the entire face but not it's mouth and eyes, which completed the beast's form.

This was Arcadia's true form, and she was the most powerful of the Seven...

" WHAT THE HELL!" Sylvia screamed from behind her.

Arcadia spun around and was face-to-face with none other than Sylvia, who was horrified at what she saw. She immediately ran for the door, in which Arcadia became excited as she enjoyed the thrill of a grand hunt, in which she quickly gave chase.

" WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU JUST MADE ME HAPPY THAT I AM NOW HUNTING YOU!" Arcadia screamed.

Arcadia exploded out the room, sending it flying across the chamber, and into an office. Two whole squads of Security came out to block Arcadia's advance, in which she took out half of the guards with her feathers, in which she got an idea, an idea that had Sylvia and the guards worried.

" ( _Low growl_ ) You made a mistake... TRYING TO LOCK ME IN WITH AN ARMY!" Arcadia said as she hurtled three feathers into a large power box, causing a short-out.

All of the cage's automated locks shut down, and dozens of Grimm poured out of them, surrounding Arcadia, backing the security teams and Sylvia into a wall.

" _Leave the female be, kill all the others._ " Arcadia ordered.

" _Yes, mistress._ " The Grimm responded.

The Grimm lunged forward and massacred the security staff, and Sylvia ran into the doorway of the Observation room to warn Matthias, only for Arcadia to throw a barrage of feathers into her back, killing her right in front of Matthias.

" Oh my god!" Matthias exclaimed.

" _That's my father, he's the one who made this happen._ " Alexis said inside Arcadia's mind.

" _Let's punish him for it._ " Arcadia responded.

A long bone blade slowly surged out of Arcadia's arm and she violently drove it into Matthias's chest, causing blood to explode out of his mouth and fall backward out the window of the observation room. Arcadia's arms had transformed into a set of wings and she flew away and Kephreziel felt the fact his sister has returned and is more powerful than ever.

" _Arcadia? You Have Returned!_ " Kephreziel said.

" _Yes Brother, Our family may have lost influence, but we will return and change this world._ " Arcadia responded.

" _Humans like these deserve to be punished for everything they have done to our kind, we must show them our superiority._ " Kephreziel exclaimed.

" _The child that communicated with you, she has shared with me that we can be more than our primal cousins._ " Arcadia said.

" _You have read her thoughts, seen the world as she has._ " Kephreziel said.

" _Yes, she is an anomaly to their race, her powers rival that of any semblance, she can reach into the ethereal world and bring fourth warriors._ " Arcadia explained.

" _She is shadow touched sister, and was a lab rat to the humans aboard the ship._ " Kephreziel said.

" _I sensed it when I first merged with the child, she can teach us much more._ " Arcadia said.

Arcadia's original outlook on the world was dark as she believed humanity deserved to be extinct, but now her outlook is about to change quickly as she was bonded with Alexis and began to transform for the turn of events that was going to change both of their lives...forever.

 **This is the end of Chapter 1, and it is the beginning of a Jekyll and Hyde character's journey to transform seven ancient Grimm from the world's greatest threat, to the worlds mightiest protectors. She eventually journeys on a mission to change the world. I'm Whitethorn23 and I hope you all enjoy RWBY: INNER DEMONS**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Beach located just 1 mile outside Beacon Academy

Kingdom of Vale

2:00 am

Alexis had blacked out in the shade of a tree after flying for several miles as Arcadia, so she was tired, sore, aching, and needed to sleep. She ended up waking up in a familiar place she had been before as a child but couldn't remember for a bit. She took notice at the fact she was sitting a table with a chessboard, but one that was rectangular and each piece on it looked like Keys, locks, hammers, shields, and writing quills. On the other side of the table sat another her, but this one had bone-white hair and blood red eyes.

" Are you Arcadia?" Alexis asked.

" Yes, I choose this form to talk to you so I wouldn't make you piss yourself." Arcadia said.

Alexis looked around and absorbed the setting she and Arcadia were in, Massive marble structures and statues, White roses in the courtyard area, in which Arcadia took notice of her observations of the area they were in.

" Does the place look familiar to you?" Arcadia asked.

" Yes, It's The Bottimere Gardens in Atlas, My mother always brought me here to play chess when I was little." Alexis said.

" Until her death." Arcadia said.

" Yes. " Alexis said.

Alexis's mother Aria (who was also a Shadow Mage), was killed in an assassination attempt on her father's life when an assassin sent by one of her father's scientific rivals was supposed to eliminate her father so that man could rise in power, only for the assassin to wound Aria greatly, but she killed him by summoning a hellhound to kill him before she died. Matthias was depressed for several months following it, and the scientific rival had been disgraced after an experiment killed the person testing it.

" What's with the chessboard?" Alexis inquired.

" When we connected, we immediately developed a bond, but it's unstable." Arcadia explained as she set down the glass she was drinking from.

" How is the bond unstable?" Alexis asked.

" You believe you are using the full extent of your abilities, but you're not, so these chess pieces symbolize your abilities and lining them up cracks them open." Arcadia explained.

" So the pieces have to mirror up in the center for the bond to stabilize. " Alexis said.

" You even become the most powerful Shadow Mage in Remnant." Arcadia said.

" Really?" Alexis said.

She then moved the first key piece and it was mirrored to Arcadia's first piece and a blinding white light filled the area and Alexis heard a voice that had sounded familiar to her mother's ...

 _THE FIRST LOCK HAS BEEN OPENED, THE BALANCE HAS BEGUN_

7:02 am

Alexis woke up and her headache was reduced greatly, and she remembered to look up and the sun was just rising and remembered the location of a supply cache where her father hid her stuff after he abducted her for the project.

" _When the sun crests for the morning rise, look to the tree where the legendary Valthael met his beloved._ " Matthias said.

She saw a hollowed out tree, in which a silver case appeared covered by a camouflage tarp. She opened the case and changed into her red shirt and black leather jacket, throwing on her denim jeans and black boots, and pulled out a thin, golden cylinder and said " Lossion De Concerto" in which the cylinder floated in the air and began to spin. It transformed into a Golden long staff with elaborate details all along it, and the figure of a man with raised wings holding up a bright blue sphere. Her stomach growled that sounded like a Beowolf growling for food...

" I really need to feed you." Alexis said to her stomach.

She ditched the dirty patient scrubs in the case, and grabbed her wallet and looked inside and saw a 1000 lien inside, in which a note was left with it and it said...

Spend it Wisely

-Kendall

Alexis had a smirk on her face as Kendall was a lifelong friend of her father's, but he distrusted his father after his experiments on the Grimm had begun, and decided to place the money in her wallet and she ditched the filthy patient scrubs in the case. She immediately walked back down to the beach in which she followed along to the road into Vale in which she stopped into a breakfast diner in which she bumped into someone in which no one had expected as she tore through a large plate of pancakes and sausage.

" Look, I just got fired from my last job, so I am now currently being taught at Beacon to become a Huntress." Neo said.

" That's good for you Neo, At least you're done with criminal element." A voice on the other side of Neo's scroll said.

" Yeah, but Ironwood doesn't trust me, he still thinks I am still running with Cinder." Neo said.

Alexis's head shot up at the shear mentioning of General James Ironwood, because he was an old friend of her father's, but he didn't know what her father had done so she felt the need to talk...

" Having trouble with General Ironwood?" Alexis said.

Neo spun around to see the tall, black-haired teen sitting behind her with a golden staff sitting beside her. But Neo was surprised at the fact the girl was actually super cute...

" _Dang, that girl's hot."_ Neo thought.

 _"_ You know Ironwood?" She said.

" He's an old friend of my father's, but my dad called him a testosterone-fueled paramilitary paranoid." Alexis said.

" What makes you say that?" Neo asked.

" He thinks that some war is gonna start when he turns the corner in a hallway, and I heard he actually considers Beacon's students ineffective." Alexis said.

" Huh, that's a little true, I'm Neapolitan, but my friends call me Neo." Neo said.

" I'm Alexis, Alexis Domino." Alexis said.

" Hi, that's a pretty cool staff." Neo said.

" It was my mother's, it's name is Valthael." Alexis said.

" Valthael? Like the ancient warrior?" Neo said.

" Yeah." Alexis started.

Before she could speak again, Arcadia was just itching to talk to Alexis...

" _What do you want?_ " Alexis thought.

" _This child has a second mind, a psychotic personality._ " Arcadia said.

" _How do you even know that, you're not holding the reins._ " Alexis thought.

" _I'm an ancient Grimm, so I can detect when someone has a dark side to them._ " Arcadia said.

Neo looked at Alexis as she was just awkwardly sitting there, sitting there zoning out into space.

" Are you ok?" Neo asked.

" What, oh sorry, So how long have you had a split-personality?" Alexis asked.

" How did you know?" Neo inquired.

" I've got one too, but my case is a whole lot different." Alexis said.

" How so?" Neo asked.

" My father preformed an experiment on me, now I am kind of bound to an Ancient Grimm." Alexis said.

" Are trying to tell me a joke?" Neo said.

" Oh I wish, I even stole a data core from where the experiment took place before trashed it with a Giant Aquatic Grimm." Alexis said.

" Do you want to talk to General Ironwood about this, he's up at Beacon." Neo offered.

" Really, He's here in Vale?" Alexis inquired.

" Yeah, He's apparently overseeing the security for the Vytal Festival." Neo said.

" Ok, I wouldn't mind explaining what happened to me to an old friend of my father's" Alexis said.

Alexis and Neo both paid their bills and they proceeded to the transport hub to catch the next airship into Beacon, in which Neo decided to ask about the ancient Grimm Alexis was bound to as a result of her father's experiments.

" Hey Alexis?" Neo asked.

" Yes, Neo?" Alexis responded.

" How do you know that Grimm you're bound to is Ancient?" Neo asked.

" Because it has an actual name, it can talk, and it telepathically communicates with 6 others like it." Alexis explained.

" Oh." Neo said.

" _Way to go kid, you freaked her out or made yourself look crazy._ " Arcadia said.

" _Do shut up._ " Alexis thought.

 **This chapter would have been up earlier, but the random Fanfiction server failure caused delays. Anyway, You can tell in this story Alexis and Neo are shipped, but the funniest thing for the story is that Alexis actually is a lesbian, and her father forced her into the experiment so she wouldn't try to find a girlfriend. Arcadia knows her interests, but doesn't bother to tell her. In the next chapter, Ironwood has " I feel like I just got kicked in the nuts" moment, and Alexis becomes an enrolled student at Beacon. You will also be introduced to some new abilities that Alexis has received as a result of the "chess game" she plays with Arcadia in the dreamworld...**


	3. Chapter 3: Hard to Explain

Chapter 3: Hard to Explain

Beacon Academy Grounds

9:10 am

The Airship arrived at the Academy grounds with a deep rumbling sound, and Neo and Alexis stepped off and proceeded to head towards Professor Ozpin's office in order to discuss what Alexis knew about the experiment her father had preformed on her. Alexis was amazed at the sight of the academy grounds, in which Neo just simply smirked...

" What's so funny?" Alexis said.

" That's the same reaction I had when I first came here." Neo explained.

" Anyway, so where to the Professor's office?" Alexis asked.

" It's at the top of that large tower." Neo explained.

They walked along and they bumped into a boy with a white and Black jacket on with a black and red visor on his head. Alexis had guessed he wasn't human because of the fact he has pointed ears, but she was curious about how a Katana sat on his back even though the boy was blind. He took notice of the girls, and decided to walk over to talk...

" Neo, It is good to see you." The boy said in a thick accent.

" Hey Cristof, I'm surprised you could see us." Neo said as a bad joke.

" I may be a Bat-Faunus, but that doesn't mean I can't see you." Cristof said in his defense.

" You're a bat Faunus?" Alexis asked.

" I'm a rare breed, and who are you, lovely?" Cristof said in a flirting tone.

" Way out of your league." Alexis responded.

" Ooh." Neo said.

" Anyway, I'm Cristof Axel, exchange student from Haven." He said.

" I'm Alexis." She responded.

They concluded their conversation, and the two girls proceeded to the large tower and entered the elevator and rode it all the way up to the top. Neo kept the thoughts she had hidden to herself, because she was developing a crush on Alexis...

" _Man, this is the most awkward moment I have been in because I really like this girl._ " Neo thought.

" Now, Are you Ok?" Alexis asked Neo.

" I'm alright, just got a lot of stuff on my mind." Neo responded.

The Elevator arrived with a ding at the top of the tower, and the doors opened to see General Ironwood talking with Professor Ozpin, talking over the security measures for Vale during the festival, in which Ozpin was expressing his opinion over Ironwood's plan for securing the bay after the reports of the Saigon's sinking.

" Why do you oppose my plan for frigate patrols in the bay?" Ironwood demanded.

" You'd be spreading your forces too thin, in which you could put your operations here at risk." Ozpin explained.

" You stick to whatever you do, I'll stick to military command." Ironwood said.

" Mr. Ironwood, you do not have to be such an ass to him, and he does have a point." Alexis said.

Ironwood spun around to be face to face with Alexis Domino, the young daughter of his oldest friend from his days at The Aletian Huntsman Academy, who was now much older, more psychically fit and a shadow mage just like her mother.

" Alexis, what are you doing Vale? Is your father with you?" Ironwood said.

" No, my father is dead." Alexis said in a collected tone.

" Oh my god, what happened?" Ozpin asked.

" He deserved it, He was killed by a Grimm he was experimenting on." Alexis explained.

" Why was he experimenting on a Grimm?" Ironwood said.

" Because he was collecting it's DNA so he could install it into bio-synthetic implants in which he then installed them into my head." Alexis said.

Ironwood's and Ozpin's jaws had felt as if they had dropped to the floor with high velocity, and Neo was shocked as well at what she had just told them. But no one should be able to survive having Grimm DNA shoved into their system.

" How are you still alive?" Ironwood asked.

" This will have the answers to your many questions." Alexis said, as she held up the memory core she had grabbed from The Saigon.

30 minutes later...

Ironwood, Ozpin, and Alexis looked over the memory core and it contents were both curious and horrifying. It contained DNA charts, Alexis's Neurologic and Psychological evaluation, B.P charts that registered at B.P 109 in which she should have been dead. It also contained several of her father's journal logs that he made over the course of the experiments, and one log had information that proved a little too much for Alexis to handle...

 _Log record 431: Is she still human?_

 _Sylvia has begun to express concern over Alexis's well-being as a result of the experiment, in which her brain scans have shown increased neurological activity and has shown a second neurological pattern laced with her own. I simply have dismissed this claim_ _on the many occasions she has said it to me. But now, I am more worried for her mental state as she has reported hearing the voice of a creature called "Arcadia" and she also claims she can understand the Grimm we have onboard the ship. I preformed my research on the implants, and I fear the implants have managed her change her physiology, not just given her access to the Grimm collective mind, in which I wonder if she is still human and is still my daughter?_

" I can't believe Matthias would do something like this, I trusted him!" Ironwood said angrily.

" _Man, you feel like you got hit by a ton of emotional bricks_ " Arcadia said.

" What is this Arcadia?" Ozpin asked.

" I know what she is." Alexis started. " She's an Ancient Grimm, something powerful and she is a part of me as a result of my father's work." She said.

Ironwood and Ozpin went off to the side in order to discuss how should they manage this situation...

" _I think we're gonna need to move her to a secure facility."_ Ironwood suggested.

" _I think that should only be a last resort, so I have an Idea, just let me do the talking._ " Ozpin suggested.

" _Do you think they want to lock me up and study me?_ " Alexis thought.

" _No, I think the older one has a better idea."_ Arcadia said.

Ironwood and Ozpin concluded their discussion off to the side, in which Ironwood had a look on his face that immediately was annoyed by something.

" After some deliberation, We have come to an agreement." Ozpin said.

" Really?" Alexis said.

" Yes, As long as you can control Arcadia's behavior, We will allow you to be a student at this academy, but you will be sent to a military installation for study and observation." Ozpin explained.

" You'll accept me as a student?" Alexis said.

" Yes, James has told me about your combat tactics and how you are a shadow magus, in which you will have passed each test needed to enter this academy alongside the best students here." Ozpin said.

" I accept this plan, and I promise I have a way to keep Arcadia in check." Alexis said.

" _Alexis, this has opened up many opportunities for us to find the other 5 and change their way."_ Arcadia said.

" _Are you sure, we don't even know if Kephreziel is onboard with us!"_ Alexis thought.

" _He is, though it is going to take sometime for him to adapt to this new perception. I have found out the third is quickly adjusted well, and he wants to talk with us."_ Arcadia said.

" _What do you mean " Adapting to the new perception?"_ Alexis asked.

" _My perception of the world has changed when I searched through your memories, I believe the mortals are like children that need protection of a special kind._ " Arcadia said.

" _So your changed perception has "infected" the others?"_ Alexis asked.

" _Yes, some have resisted it but they are all succumbing to it."_ Arcadia said.

" _Who is the third?_ " Alexis asked.

" _Kophir, he is a fire-drake Grimm."_ Arcadia explained.

Alexis was shocked at what she said: THE THIRD OF THE FALLEN SEVEN WAS A DRAGON GRIMM.


	4. Chapter 4: Third of Seven

Chapter 4: The Third of Seven

Beacon Academy Dorms

10:34 am

Ozpin choose to assign Alexis to Cristof Axel's team, as they were looking for a fourth member for their team. She arrived outside their dorm room, in which she entered and came face to face with a blue haired girl sharpening arrows with a blood-red bow beside her bed. A Black and silver Katana rested beside the bed in the far side of the room, and a White long sword sat next to a bed across from the girl with the bow.

" So, you're the rookie?" The Girl said.

" Yes, I'm Alexis." She said.

" I'm Natalie, the Katana is Cristof's, and the White Steel long sword belongs to my brother, Nathan." Natalie said.

" You're an archer, huh?" Alexis inquired.

" Yeah, this bow has been in my family for generations." Natalie said.

" Really, The Staff I use used to belonged to my mother." Alexis said.

" What's it's name?" Alexis asked.

" Epirus, what's the name of your staff?" Natalie inquired.

" Valthael." Alexis responded.

" Cool, Welcome to Team Canaan, or CANN" Natalie said.

" Where's Cristof and your brother?" Alexis asked.

" In the City, getting some school supplies for you since they're gentlemen." Natalie said.

" One thing you should know, I have a sort of split-side to me." Alexis said.

Natalie inquired what she meant, and Alexis explained the entire situation to her. The experiments on the Saigon, her bond to Arcadia, the transformation of Arcadia's perception, The Fallen Seven, and Kophir's involvement. Natalie didn't look at her like she was crazy, she listened to what the young shadow mage had said.

" So, this Grimm that is bound to you is one of Seven?" Natalie said.

" Yeah, Arcadia is the second, while her brother, Kephreziel, is the fifth." Alexis explained.

" Kophir is the third?" Natalie said.

" Yeah, you are taking this pretty well and haven't called me crazy at all." Alexis pointed out.

" Well I've seen crazier things." Natalie started. " I remember the time my brother found out our neighbor was keeping a sentient animatronic bunny in her basement as a pet." She said.

" You're kidding." Alexis said.

" Yeah, She called the thing " Springer" Natalie said laughing as Cristof and Nathan walked in.

They concluded their story tales and sorted out things and Alexis's bed was set up and they continued through out the regular day until nightfall, in which she fell asleep to continue the "game" she had going with Arcadia.

" So, how did you and your siblings get the name the fallen seven?" Alexis said.

" During the rise of man before the Grimm war, We turned on The Creator when he tried to wipe out our kind, but his last retaliation was the turn of our own kind against us. We were weakened after fighting our kind for seven days, which left us vulnerable to attacks by humans." Arcadia explained.

" The Creator?" Alexis asked.

" He's the one who made Humanity, The Faunus, and The Grimm. But he tried to kill all Grimm." Arcadia explained.

" Anyway, I spoke to Natalie, she is actually really nice and she's offered to help us locate Kophir." Alexis said.

" Good, and are you going to make your move?" Arcadia said.

Alexis moved her piece, and the white light occurred again, but what also followed was a memory flash, showing Alexis influencing people's minds, and then the voice was heard once more...

INDOCTRINATION IS KEY, THE MIND IS THE MOST VULNERABLE STRUCTURE.

Alexis woke up the next morning feeling energized and noticed she was awake even before anyone else was awake, so she shadow-stepped out of the room and went down to the showers. She hopped in and noticed Neo out of the corner of her eye, and Neo looked as if she was crying. Neo removed her pajama shirt, revealing a series of scars that had lined her back in which Alexis felt sad for her, because the scars looked as if they had been there since she was a child. They proceeded to class, which was combat training with Professor Goodwitch, in which today's lesson was solo combat.

" Good morning students, today's lesson is individual combat." Goodwitch said.

Alexis was more focused on the muscular boy looking down at her, his ginger hair and he placed his enormous mace on his lap, which surprised Alexis but humored Arcadia.

" _He's really compensating for something if his weapon is that big."_ Arcadia said.

" _Natalie said that guy is Cardin Winchester, and that he's an asshole."_ Alexis said.

" _If we've got to fight him, he's gonna wish that he had a weapon that was truly his size."_ Arcadia said.

" First combat match is between Alexis Domino and Cardin Winchester." Professor Goodwitch said.

" _Perfect._ " Arcadia said

Cardin entered the arena to be ready for the fight against Alexis, but he made one mistake. He walked in as cocky as usual, in which Alexis immediately took notice of the fact and knew she could use it to her advantage. Cardin swung his mace as hard as he could, and Alexis shadow-walked around it.

" _Let's test some of these new tricks I had learned from that chess game._ " Alexis thought.

She eventually spoke words that did not seem familiar to her, and what she said would have devastating...

" _Venite quarto canibus inferni_ " Alexis said.

A pale, white mist covered the Arena and electricity struck the ground nearby and a large dog appeared. But this dog wasn't like any ordinary dog, it had bright red eyes and looked like it was badly burned, and it was growling like crazy.

" _What did I just summon?_ " Alexis thought.

" _A Hellhound, the one your mom summoned to kill the assassin before she died."_ Arcadia said.

" What?" Alexis exclaimed.

The Hellhound charged at Cardin and locked it's jaw around his mace handle, but he was able to shake it off quickly and crushed it with his mace and it turned to ash. But three more lightning strikes occurred, which summoned three more hellhounds that charged Cardin, and he was fighting for his life. Alexis felt weakened, and all of a sudden , Her eyes began to glow red and she slammed the bottom of Valthael onto the ground, shattering an enormous magical rune on the arena floor, and the mist quickly dissipated and the hellhounds quickly disappeared, and Cardin looked up to see Alexis slunk to the floor in an immediate speed. Neo hopped down into the arena and began to drag Alexis out of the arena, followed by Natalie who was carrying Valthael.

Beacon Infirmary

10:40 am

Alexis woke up after being passed out in the infirmary, Valthael was leaning up against the wall next to the end table beside her, and a bandage was on her forehead from where she fell in which she looked to her side and the first person she saw was Neo, who was sitting with her parasol sitting in her lap.

" What happened?" Alexis asked.

" You used some kind of summoning spell and summoned a Hellhound pack." Neo explained.

" That was actually my semblance at work, I can summon things." Alexis explained.

" Really, well the hellhounds almost killed Cardin, and Goodwitch is shocked about the mess herself." Neo said.

" Is she mad?" Alexis asked.

" A little, she's surprised you're a shadow mage, but pissed at Ozpin for not telling her." Neo said.

Alexis was annoyed, she was now having to have somehow invoked the wrath of a teacher and it was only the first day for her. The bond between Arcadia and her was a little more stabilized now, and she had already pissed off the most dangerous teacher in the whole school.

" Anyway, This note arrived at the school, it seems to be from a relative." Neo said, pointing to an envelope sitting on the nightstand.

Neo walked out of the room and proceeded down the hall, and Alexis reached over and picked up the note and opened it up to find out it's a note from her cousin Valerie...

 _Dear Alexis_

 _My dad was fuming mad when he found what your dad was doing on that boat. When the news reports came on, my parents were originally believing you and your dad were going on a vacation until Aunt Victoria called saying you hadn't come home a couple days ago. Listen, my mom is considering organizing things for you to be living with us instead of Vic, but my mom is going to have to take the matter to court. But my mom is a traditionalist, she will demand of you staying with us that you find a boyfriend and not a girlfriend because of your "interests". I spite my mom because of that, because I am not one to judge, I know Mrs. Schnee shares the same idea and she tries to write it in her discriminating books. I still laugh at the fact you and Nadia went to the prom back in high school even though they threatened to shut it down if you two showed up, but they never knew you were there be shadow-walking throughout the evening with your girlfriend. Well, Nadia was a bitch anyway because of the fact she was cheating on you with the principal's daughter who was also the cheerleading captain. My mom is gonna be sending someone pick you up in the city, At that popular diner our parents would hang out back in the day._

 _Take care cousin..._

 _Valerie Colt_

Alexis was surprised that they hadn't known that she was now enrolled at Beacon. She felt a bit off what the note said, and she raced to her next class, thinking about Valerie's note and the person being sent to pick her up.

" _You know it's a trap right?_ " Arcadia said.

" _What do you mean?_ " Alexis inquired.

" _Your cousin seemed too calm and collected in the note, and let's just hope your friend can find Kophir."_ Arcadia said.

Alexis was about speak her mind to Arcadia when Natalie came running up to her looking like she had just run in the largest marathon in all of Vale.

" Jeez, Natalie, did you run in a marathon?" Alexis said.

" Shut up (panting) I found your Kophir." Natalie said.

" Wait, what?" Alexis said.

 **This is where things heat up, first Alexis's aunt wants custody of her, and now Natalie Minerva Hood has just revealed to her she had just found out the location of Kophir, the third of the Fallen seven, who is a Dragon-Grimm! Things will only get both worse for her and Team CANN, as she walks into a trap, a team member will lose their life, and a being from Arcadia's past will soon be revealed...**


	5. Chapter 5: Kophir

Chapter 5: Kophir

Beacon Academy Grounds

Alexis stood dumb-faced at what Natalie has just told her: She had located Kophir, the third of the Fallen Seven, in which she was bound to the second of the seven, but what would really surprise her was what Natalie was just about to say...

" Oh, and you should know Kophir is also a dragon-Grimm." Natalie said.

" _You should have asked me about what he is."_ Arcadia said.

" _Shut up._ " Alexis said.

" Aren't you gonna ask me how I had found out about this?" Natalie said.

" Oh, How did you find a thousands of years old Grimm?" Alexis asked.

Natalie explained that there have been reports of seismic activity coming out of Mountain Glenn, so folks immediately contacted Beacon to see what it was. Ozpin immediately decided to have a selected team shadow Professor Port in investigating it. CANN has been selected to investigate it with him, so Natalie was supposed to get Alexis in order so they could take off. Alexis followed along, Valthael sitting on her back, she and Natalie arrived at the air dock and Team CANN alongside Professor Port took off to Mountain Glenn to investigate the source of the strange seismic activity in which was actually the sign of Kophir waking up...

" _Your friend is right._ " Arcadia said.

" What?" Alexis said.

" _Kophir was imprisoned underground when each of us were defeated."_ Arcadia said.

" Kephreziel by Sea..." Alexis said.

" _... Kophir by fire."_ Arcadia said.

" So he is underground and is somewhere warm." Alexis figured.

" _From the shadow plains, I witnessed Mountain Glenn's fall, and knew they were heating their homes from a thermal pocket below the underground village._ " Arcadia explained.

The airship grinded to a halt as it landed in Mountain Glenn, in which they immediately felt a seismic quake that shook up the area, causing a building a couple of blocks away to collapse into the underground village.

Mountain Glenn Ruins

Following the quakes, half of Mountain Glenn had fallen into the underground village as a result. The airship passed over a giant crater in the center of the abandoned city, which was billowing out a large column of black smoke. It then touched down a couple of blocks away from the crater, and Team CANN and Professor Port poured out and it took off to be on standby in case of emergency. Alexis's eyes turned bright red and Natalie knew Arcadia was currently holding the reins. Arcadia wanted to communicate with her long forgotten third brother...

" _I want to be free!"_ Kophir exclaimed.

" _You will be free, brother._ " Arcadia said.

" _Arcadia? I thought you had passed on into the shadow plains._ " Kophir stated.

" _I have been reborn, and My views on the world have changed greatly._ " Arcadia said.

" _So have mine, I see the mortal race as children who need protection from our own kind, how have you returned to us?_ " Kophir inquired.

" _I have been resurrected and bound to a shadow-touched child._ " Arcadia explained.

" _The child you have been bound to is shadow-touched?_ " Kophir inquired in a shocked tone.

" _Yes, She is known to Kephreziel, and he has supported us._ " Arcadia said.

" _She is more an ally than an enemy, and there is something you should know..._ " Kophir said.

" _What is it, Brother?_ " Arcadia inquired.

" _I will tell you when the time is right_ _._ " Arcadia said.

Arcadia was curious, what did her brother hide from her, and why did he hold off on telling her? Alexis reverted to being in control of herself again and was paired up with Natalie to investigate the crater as they had landed only a couple of blocks away from the crater itself. They proceeded on their way, and Alexis decided to ask Natalie about how she found out about Kophir...

" Hey, Natalie?" Alexis said.

" Yeah?" Natalie said.

" How did you find out about Kophir and his type?" Alexis asked.

" I was preforming some research on the Fallen Seven that you told me about, you know, so if they are becoming good, we will know their skill set and know what to use them for in different situations, and I couldn't find anything." Natalie started. " All of a sudden, some random girl in a mask comes out of nowhere and hands me a worn-down book with a Grimm insignia on the front of it. She disappears before I could ask her any questions, so I opened the book and it was called the Codex of the Seven." She said.

" What was in it?" Alexis asked politely.

" Information about all the seven, ranks, species-type, Abilities, and something else." Natalie explained.

" What?" Alexis inquired.

" It sounded damning, condemning the seven for "treason against the creator and not eradicating the Children of The Sky." Natalie said.

" The Children of The Sky? I'll talk to Arcadia on this matter." Alexis said.

They turned the corner to be face to face with the monster-sized crater, and they looked down the crater to see a pair of glowing blue eyes and a Dragon the size of a mountain slowly climbing up and out of the crater with a curious look on his face as he approached Natalie and Alexis. Natalie was terrified at the beast, she panicked and dropped Epirus by mistake in which she quickly picked it back up to try and look not afraid. Alexis's eyes reverted to bright red and she approached the dragon's large head and placed her hand on it's bone plate covered head and began to communicate with it...

" _Hello, Kophir_ " Arcadia said

" _Sister, it has been centuries since we last spoke to one another._ " Kophir said.

" _How did the humans capture you?_ " Arcadia inquired.

" _They dropped the side of the mountain onto me, trapping me in a thermal chamber below._ " Kophir explained.

" _The wear and tear of time developed the region into what is it today._ " Arcadia figured.

" _I was informed by Verchaal of your death, as she was devastated by_ it." Kophir said.

" _This world is threatened brother, factions are vying for control and forces are at work behind the scenes, using pawns to do their bidding._ " Arcadia said.

" _I know, But the true leader of this Roman Torchwick's company has found a way to evade my_ _sight._ " Kophir said.

 _"_ _They have learned, and the humans have adapted as well._ " Arcadia said.

 _" I know, but I will not be safe here, and neither will_ Alexis." Kophir said.

" _Head further up the mountain, so you'll be out of range of the Aletian sensors._ " Arcadia ordered.

" _Understood, and that information you should know._ " Kophir said.

" _What is it, brother?_ " Arcadia said.

" _Sapheria lives._ " Kophir said.

Arcadia was left speechless after what her brother had told her, Sapheria, the one being she cared for, has survived the passage of time. Kophir took off in flight towards the mountains just as Professor Port, Cristof, and Nathan had turned the corner to see if the girls were alright, only to see the enormous Dragon Grimm take off towards the mountains.

" My word, what was that enormous beast?" Port said.

" Some kind of airborne reptile?" Cristof said.

" It's called a Dragon Chris, you girls alright?" Nathan said.

" Yeah, As it turned out, Arcadia knew it." Natalie said.

" You mean it was one of the seven?" Port asked.

" The Third to be precise, the quakes have stopped so everyone's happy." Alexis said.

Port and the team returned to Beacon, and Alexis left for the city in order to meet with her cousin at the restaurant that she wanted to meet at.

Café Urara

1:30 pm

Alexis entered the café and saw Valerie talking with Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, who was sitting at the table behind her with her teammate Ruby.

" Hey Val." Alexis said as she sat down at the table.

" Oh, Alexis, I didn't hear you walk in." Valerie said nervously.

" Why do you seem nervous? I just got here." Alexis explained.

" Listen, the jogger girl at the bar, the spook in the suit, and the black-haired waitress are here to collect you." Valerie whispered.

" What?" Alexis whispered.

" They're agents working for the survivors of the Saigon!" Valerie exclaimed.

The waitress walked over, acting as she was going to take the order for the kids, but instead drew a gun on Alexis...

" You're using my own cousin as bait? You should be ashamed." Alexis said.

" You are the only living success of the project, so I suggest you come with us." The waitress said.

" SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Valerie exclaimed.

The waitress turned her pistol on Valerie, but she quickly knocked it out of her hand with her black fan. Alexis drew Valthael and propelled the waitress out a window at the opposite end of the café, but the jogger drew her own gun and shot at Alexis, but the shot accidentally hit Valerie in her right eye. Alexis summoned a swarm of little Nevermores that attacked the jogger girl in force, and a suit-wearing spook that drew a gun towards Alexis was quickly incapacitated by Weiss, and Alexis helped her injured cousin out of the café and escaped the building and raced Valerie to the hospital.

Vale Emergency Hospital

Alexis , Weiss, and Ruby sat in the hall of the hospital as Valerie underwent surgery for the injury she had received...

" Who were those people?" Weiss inquired.

" Why were they after you?" Ruby asked.

" They were former agents of my father's, sent to catch me in order to try and make more like me." Alexis explained.

" Why were they doing this?" Ruby asked.

" I'm the only living success of my father's work, so they want me to be their greatest weapon." Alexis figured.

The girls returned to Beacon, and continued about their day and went back to their dorms and went to sleep, but Alexis was gonna approach Arcadia with many questions, some were pertaining to these " Children of The Sky" the codex that Natalie read had mentioned.

" Hey Arcadia?" Alexis said as she moved her next pawn piece into place.

" Yeah kid?" She responded.

" Who were the children of the sky?" Alexis asked.

Arcadia set down the glass she was drinking from and let out a sigh of annoyance and emotion towards the topic, and looked at Alexis with intent.

" The Children of the sky were called the Ariels, they were a race of humanoid beings that had followed a very strict religious code." Arcadia explained.

" Religious code?" Alexis said.

" They reject all vanity, as they had found a way to remove their physical reflection in mirrors and reflective surfaces, and they all don masks to conceal their faces." Arcadia said.

" You were being told to wipe them out." Alexis suspected.

" We instead warned them and evacuated their non-combatants when the Creator attacked them." Arcadia said.

" So Sapheria is an Ariel?" Alexis inquired.

" The Ariels fought with spirit weaponry, and Sapheria was tallest out of their entire race." Arcadia explained.

 _So Arcadia and the others defied the being that had created them and protected an entire race and was punished for it. What they did punished them by turning Humanity and their own kind against them and they had challenged their own kind's morals. They're transforming because I opened their eyes to a world they didn't understand so I changed them and I am working stabilizing the bond she and I have, but she is open to a much brighter truth. With this power I am unlocking through the bonding process, I will change the world for the better, and stop this chaos and find the leader of Torchwick's anarchy..._


	6. Chapter 6: Demons of The Past

Chapter 6: Demons of the past

Beacon Academy Dorm 7734

Owners: Team CANN

7:30 am

Cristof was sitting in front of an old trunk he had sitting at the end of his bed, as it contained possessions from the darkest side of his past. He opened it up and a demon of his past was shown: inside was a tattered White Fang uniform and a broken mask, among the items was a broken sword. All these items made up the biggest demon of his past: Cristof is a White Fang Defector and traitor as he had faked his death after purposely sabotaged a train heist that went bad immediately. He closed the trunk and got ready for school as his classmates had started to wake up...

" Why were you looking in that old trunk?" Nathan said.

" None of your business." Cristof said defiantly.

" You keep tormenting yourself with that old uniform." Nathan said.

" Just shut up." Cristof said as he walked out of the room.

Team CANN went to their classes and they proceeded into the city and decided to look into a warehouse that had been used by the White Fang as one of their mobile headquarters until the breach incident in the city. They walked in and came across Team RWBY, who had the same Idea.

" What are you guys doing here?" Blake Belladonna asked.

" We decided to check this place out, see what it was like." Alexis said.

" Well, there's nothing here, they cleaned the place out quickly." Neo said.

" Why did they do-" Natalie said before heavy gunshots rang out.

Both teams scrambled for cover, and Natalie used her semblance to see what was the source of the shooting. It turned out to be a strange, heavy assault vehicle that was rapidly firing into the building.

" It's some kind of heavy assault vehicle and it's hell bent on taking us out." Natalie said.

" We've gotta get out of here!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her ears.

The teams had escaped out the other side of the building and Alexis immediately pulled out her scroll and called Professor Ozpin.

" Professor!" Alexis exclaimed.

" Alexis, What's wrong?" Ozpin said.

" There's a tank shooting at us!" Alexis said.

There was a loud bang and Alexis felt a shocking sensation through out her body and she slumped to the ground and saw soldiers sedating Team RWBY and CANN, and some woman with a burn on the lower right side of her neck.

" Hello, Partner." The woman said.

" I am not your partner." Cristof said.

" Just like we are not WHITE FANG!" The woman exclaimed before knocking Cristof unconscious.

Two soldiers walked up and dragged Alexis into a container with the others and locked it closed. The container was attached to an airship and flown out of Vale, and Ruby's scroll had a direct link to Ozpin's and he watched the whole event go down.

" _I'm gonna have to call in the pros in order to rescue those kids now_ " Ozpin thought.

He was about to make a call when General Ironwood came into his office with the report of the tank attack, and was angry.

" A high-powered heavy assault tank in Vale?!" Ironwood exclaimed.

" That high-tech anarchist is here, and we have a greater problem on our hands." Ozpin said.

" Cantrell shouldn't have been able to get such heavy firepower into Vale, we would have known." Ironwood said.

" James! She has taken Team CANN and RWBY hostage!" Ozpin exclaimed.

Ozpin's exclaim silenced Ironwood's complaints about how Andrea Cantrell, a fox-Faunus and ex-white fang member turned anarchist, managed to smuggle advanced heavy weaponry into Vale, but Ozpin looked behind Ironwood and saw Goodwitch standing behind them both with her jaw dropped in shock at the fact.

" I'll get a team to locate and rescue them." Ironwood said before he started to walk out of his old friend's office.

" No need for your brute force, I happen to know someone who can get the job done without an incident." Ozpin said.

" You want to talk to The Onslaught, don't you?" Goodwitch said.

" Glynda, you know she hates being called that." Ozpin said.

" Wait, who the hell are you two talking about?" Ironwood said in a confused tone.

Outpost Vendetta

1:34 pm

A dark-haired girl sat in a room filled with weights and exercise equipment and was bench pressing 86 pounds of weight. Photographs lined the walls of the girl and several others on military tours in Mantle, Vale, Atlas, and what appeared to be a desert location. There were also framed newspaper articles regarding the group she's with...

" BATTLESHIELD SAVES ALETIAN REFINERY"

" BATTLESHIELD EXECUTES TRATIOROUS MEMBERS OF ALETIAN MILITARY AND THEIR OWN"

" TOWN OF NEIGHBRIS THANKS CONROY AND HER BATTLESHIELD."

The girl's name is Savanna "Onslaught" Conroy and she is the commanding officer of the special operations agency known as BattleShield, and they were responsible for several campaigns against the ruthless White Fang and several different Anarchist organizations. A young man in a heavy armor painted blue and white entered the room with the intent to speak...

" Excuse me, Commander?" The man said.

" (Grunts) What is it Joel?" Savanna said.

" There's a Professor Ozpin on the Scroll-Net, he says he wants to speak to the Commanding Officer." The young man, Joel, said.

" Patch him through." Savanna said as she threw a towel around her neck and took a sip from her water-bottle.

Savanna walked over to bench where a utility belt sat, and pulled her scroll out of one of the pouches on the belt, and pulled Ozpin's call...

" It's been a while Oz." Savanna said.

" Yes, it has been Savanna." Ozpin said.

" I'm guessing this is not a social call at all." Savanna said.

" No it isn't." Ozpin responded sternly.

" What's the situation?" Savanna inquired.

" Two teams from my academy have been kidnapped by the one person two of your teammates have been wanting to kill." Ozpin said.

" Cantrell?" Savanna asked.

" Yes, and I have a curious situation on my hands besides this." Ozpin responded.

" What is it?" Savanna inquired.

" Cantrell addressed the leader of one of the team's captains as if she knew him." Ozpin explained.

" What's the name of the guy?" Savanna asked.

" Cristof Axel." Ozpin responded.

" I'll have somebody look into this fella while we are going to rescue those kids." Savanna exclaimed.

" James is trying to organize his people to send a team, but you're closer to get the job done." Ozpin said.

" Very, I'll contact you when I have the kids, and Cantrell dead or in custody." Savanna said before concluding the call.

She put her scroll back into the pouch and turned to face Joel, who was listening in on hers and Ozpin's conversation...

" Joel, I need you to start to look into the background of Cristof Axel and assemble the team." Savanna ordered.

" Yes ma'am, why do you need me to assemble the team?" Joel inquired.

" We have ourselves a rescue mission." Savanna simply said.

" Yes, ma'am." Joel said before exiting the room.

 **The secrets of Cristof's past have come to haunt him as his ex-partner turned anarchist, who was supposed to be dead after the train heist that he sabotaged to make it appear as if it immediately went bad from the start, has kidnapped his entire team as well as that of Team RWBY. Savanna Conroy is the name of a friend of mine who recently had a birthday, and soon on a person from Arcadia's past will return soon in a spectacular way...**

 **enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Unmasked

CHAPTER 7: Evil Unmasked

Cantrell's Military Compound

Southern Vale

3:40 am

Alexis woke up afraid, feeling a prick in her shoulder blades and lower spine. But this fear is not her own, she is actually feeling the fear of Arcadia, who was actually panicking uncontrollably inside her mind...

" _Kid, what's going on? I can't see!_ " Arcadia exclaimed.

" _Whoa, what are you talking about?_ " Alexis inquired.

" _When your aura is active, I can see into the world, but right now I am blind!_ " Arcadia explained.

Alexis began to look around at her surroundings in which she realized she was restrained to a chair and felt needles moving into her back and looked to see standing in front her was Andrea Cantrell, a notorious Anarchist with a high-tech militia at her command. Around her was her teammates, Nathan, Natalie, and Cristof, each in a similar chair to her and Andrea was smiling at the fact they were now all awake...

" You're all awake, good." Andrea said in a sinister tone.

" Leave my team out of this Andrea, it's between you and me." Cristof said.

" Oh, if they're involved with you, they stay." Andrea said.

" Why are you doing this?" Natalie asked.

" Why, haven't you figured out already, your brother did." Andrea said, pointing to Nathan.

" What is she talking about?" Natalie said.

" Your captain Cristof is actually a White Fang defector and a traitor to his own kind." Andrea said.

Natalie and Alexis were shocked at the fact Cristof was actually a White Fang Defector, and Andrea was his former partner...

" Why the hell are you bringing them into this, they had nothing to do with my betrayal." Cristof exclaimed.

" Oh, you never figured it out, their parents were the ones you had tipped off." Andrea said.

Cristof was shocked, that the fact the people he warned had actually been Natalie and Nathan's parents. Their parents were actually security officers aboard the train that The White Fang were planning to rob, but during the heist, Cristof abandoned his team to fight off Aletian Knight robots, while he met up with them. But his team set demo charges that were going to go off soon, so he was planning to escape, but was confronted by Andrea.

" We scrapped until the charges went off, I was thrown into a jungle while he had landed in the river." Andrea said.

" What have you done with Ruby's team?" Alexis demanded.

" I know somebody who pays for them young, because that's the way he likes them." Andrea said.

" What do you have planned for us?" Natalie asked.

" Revenge." Andrea said.

Alexis was feeling both her own fear as well of Arcadia's, while Team RWBY was about to be sold into prostitution. But Arcadia, even though blinded, she had felt a presence that she had never expected...

The being she had never expected to return was about to.

Storehouse 13

Inside the storehouse where Team RWBY was soon to be sold to a corrupt man who likes teenage prostitutes, with a full squad of soldiers on standby to make sure no one escapes, until one of the soldiers had witnessed a masked individual approach.

" Hey, who's that?" Private Edwards said.

" Someone who is probably lost." Lt. Collins said.

Collins approached the mask-wearing girl with his weapon at his side, and his finger on the trigger in case she would try anything...

" You lost, little girl?" Collins said.

" _Habes generis commissis vestras Nunc iudicium est_ " The girl said.

" What was that?" Collins asked.

" Sir? Look at the side windows." Baker, another soldier pointed out.

Collins looked to the side windows, and only saw his own reflection: The masked girl didn't have one at all, and yet she was standing right in front of him. Blood exploded out of his mouth, and Baker and Edwards noticed the tip of a glowing-ice spear protruding out of his back. Collins slumped to the floor, and the girl had turned out to be holding a long spear and short sword and she rested the spear against her side and took down Sgt. Leonard, and then beat down Baker with a serrated ring blade made of the same ice.

" Please, get the door." The girl said in an angelic tone.

Edwards, worried for his life, quickly opened the door to see the children hanging from the ceiling, and knocked out Edwards and transformed the ring blade into a short sword and started to cut them down, one by one. Blake started to wake up...

" Ugh, who are you?" Blake asked.

" Someone who despises sin. Especially the sins of those who commit them against their own kind." The girl said, as she finished cutting Blake free.

Blake slumped to the floor and the girl walked over and started to cut Yang down, and Blake had many questions...

" How did you get here, this place is a heavily fortified compound." Blake said.

" Your semblance is a decoy, my semblance is adaptation." The girl said.

" What?" Blake asked quietly.

" No time to explain, my friend is in danger, and so are you." The girl said.

" What's your friend's name? I could help you find them." Blake said.

" Her name is Arcadia." The girl said, leaving Blake speechless.

Militia Outpost

4:10 AM

At one small outpost, BattleShield agents were moving to neutralize it along the way to main installation. Savanna was traveling alongside her Lieutenant-Commander and brother-figure, Xavier Moore, while his other brother Trevor leads his team up the other side.

" Wanna pull a Vacuo?" Xavier whispered.

" Yeah, it seems like fun." Savanna responded in a whisper.

A lone guard reported to his shift, and Xavier and Savanna and turned out the lights in which the guard turned them back on as Xavier stood behind him and Savanna was in front...

" Hi, How are you?" Savanna said as Xavier snapped his neck.

" Looks like he's ... on his break." Xavier said.

Xavier and Savanna then moved to their position and Xavier got on the radio to contact the second team, lead by his pal Blaze.

" _Phoenix, this is Titan, we're in position._ " Xavier said into the radio.

" _This is Phoenix, we have a visual on the compound_." Blaze responded.

 _"_ _This is our chance to get those kids back, so Cantrell cannot escape._ " Xavier responded.

" _Understood, do we have the go?"_ Blaze asked.

" _Let's give them hell._ " Xavier responded.

An explosion occurred and Xavier and Savanna slid down the hill into the fray, as BattleShield agents clashed with Cantrell's Militia. Xavier pulled out his spike launcher and Savanna pulled out her shotgun, and they decimated the militia and when the agents took the main building, Xavier proceeded to the floor where Team CANN was being held and what he saw wasn't expected, Natalie was on the ground profusely bleeding from her abdomen, Nathan was dead, Cristof was standing over a docile Andrea, and Alexis was passed out on the floor.

 _19 minutes before..._

Andrea was holding the group at gunpoint just minutes before BattleShield launched their attack against Cantrell's compound. She had a sidearm in her hand, and she approached Cristof and got down on one knee and started clutching something below his belt.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Cristof Demanded.

" What, you don't remember the good times we had." Andrea inquired.

" What is she talking about?" Nathan demanded.

" SHUT UP!" Andrea shouted as she hit Nathan in the face with the pistol.

" Wait.. did you two used to be a thing?" Alexis said.

" Get the hell away from me!" Cristof exclaimed as he kicked Andrea away.

" You..." Andrea said before pointing the gun at Cristof, but instead shooting Natalie in the abdomen.

" NO!" Nathan exclaimed.

" NATALIE, Natalie, look at me!" Cristof said.

" That's right, look at the false hope your boyfriend gives you as you are there hurt." Andrea said with a sinister voice.

" You bitch!" Nathan screamed at Andrea.

" YOU...NEED...TO...SHUT...UP!" Andrea exclaimed as she violently punched Nathan.

" _Libertatem_ " Alexis said as she waved two fingers towards Natalie's chair.

The needles in Natalie's back and shoulder blades retreat, but her aura is activating too slowly to heal the wound in her torso. She lunged at Andrea, trying to grab the gun out of Andrea's hands, only for Andrea to retain her grip and turn the gun on Nathan.

" You got fire in you, but didn't your mommy and daddy tell you not to point guns at people because they can go off!" Andrea said as she made Natalie shoot Nathan in both of his shoulders before knocking her to the floor.

" You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Nathan exclaimed.

" YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Andrea exclaimed as she started to violently beat Nathan and violently tossing him to the floor.

Nathan's white hoodie was now blood-soaked, blood was slowly trickling out the side of his mouth, and his face was severely bruised from Andrea's strikes. He looked at his wounded sister as he knew that he was not going to make it back...

" Sis, It's okay, look at me, it's okay." Nathan calmly before and Andrea stomped onto his neck.

" No kid, It's never going to be okay." Andrea said as she put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Crimson began to pool onto the floor as Nathan's motionless body had lain still in front of Alexis, Natalie and Cristof. Something was stirring in Alexis, something powerful that was emanating from Arcadia, and was growing, it was as if she was feeling the anger and rage of the entire Grimm race. Her eyes began to glow red, every muscle in her body was tensing up, the restraint chair Alexis was in began to creak and groan, and a shadowy veil surrounded Alexis...

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Andrea said as she looked to Alexis.

Alexis let out a scream that sounded like the shriek of the damned and violently exploded out of the chair just as BattleShield agents engaged Cantrell's militia and violently slammed her hand into the side of Cantrell's face...

" DO NOT RESIST!" Alexis exclaimed in a demonic like tone.

Alexis began to comb through Cantrell's mind, learning her secrets, but there was one secret that Cantrell's next bit of information that both girls had never expected to find out: Andrea had a close encounter with an intelligent White and blue Ursa that Arcadia happened to know...

" _That is Goliath, he was the first of us to fall._ " Arcadia said.

Alexis reverted to normal and released control of Andrea and then mysteriously fell to the floor unconscious, and Andrea fell to her knees with a horrified look on her face. Cristof's restraints released and he walked over and approached his former partner.

" I pity you for what you've become." Cristof said before rushing to Natalie.

Xavier entered the room and surveyed the scene before rushing over to Cristof and the wounded Natalie...

" What happened?" Xavier asked.

" Andrea shot her in the abdomen." Cristof explained.

" _Blaze, radio Providence and tell them to get a medevac up here now!_ " Xavier exclaimed into his radio.

" _What is it?_ " Blaze asked.

" _One of the kids has suffered a severe gunshot to the torso, she needs that medevac!"_ Xavier said.

Natalie began to black out at certain moments as Xavier carried her down to the courtyard as the battle was finished. Xavier set her down next to a wall as Team RWBY and Savanna's BattleShield agents were regrouping.

" What's her name?" Savanna asked.

" Natalie." Cristof said.

" Hey Natalie, look, we got you." Savanna said before jumping to her radio. " Hey Dean, where's that medevac?" She said.

" _Our transports won't be able to make it in time, but there is an Aletian carrier just 5 minutes out from your position, they're on their way._ " Dean, Savanna's Chief Officer, said into the radio.

" She's not looking too good." Blake said.

" Hey Natalie, Hang in there, help's on the way." Ruby said to Natalie before she blacked out.

When she came to again, it was Savanna and a worried Ruby next to her just as an Aletian aircraft appeared on approached the compound and Savanna's radio went off...

" _Commander Conroy, this is Captain Mathis of the SSV Roanoke, airships are on the way for extraction, t-minus 1 minute._ " Captain Mathis said into the radio.

" Understood." Savanna responded.

Beacon Academy Infirmary

2 hours later...

Cristof was sitting at the window with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and wrists and watched as the sun was setting on the eastern horizon. Natalie and Alexis were resting in medical beds, but Alexis came to and walked over to Cristof as he was sitting at the window...

" Hey." Alexis said calmly.

" Is this some kind of higher power's way of punishing me?" Cristof said miserably.

" You can't beat yourself up for your past." Alexis said.

" Andrea was my partner, and I let her fester and plot against me like a virus." Cristof said.

" You choose to leave the fang, she didn't." Alexis said.

" I loved her, and that is why she came back and it is what got Nathan killed." Cristof said.

" Were you willing to let go?" Alexis asked.

" How is that important?" Cristof said.

" You have been running from your past for most of your life, and your demons came back to haunt you because you weren't able to face them directly." Alexis started. " What you failed to realize was that if you did not face them, they could destroy the road to a better future you had sought." She said.

" You're right, I let the demons of my past come to haunt me and now I have paid the price for it." Cristof said.

" That's right." Alexis said.

" By the way, what did you do to Andrea back at the compound?" Cristof asked.

" Every time I managed to unlock a balancing marker, I unlocked new abilities as well." Alexis explained.

" What do you call the one you did at the compound?" Cristof asked.

" When I was in that " Shadow State" I was physically combing through Andrea's mind." Alexis said.

" Shadow state works." Cristof said in his thick accent.

" But it's more than that, I learned that Andrea had found the First of The Seven." Alexis said.

" She found the first?" Cristof asked.

" But you will not like where it is." Alexis said.

" Where is it?" Cristof inquired.

" We're gonna have to go underneath Vale, it's in the old train system and got released after the train incident." Alexis explained.

Cristof was left speechless at what Alexis had just told him, as an ancient and powerful Grimm that is one of seven is actually hiding below the Vale city streets and it was roaming free down there uncontrolled.

 **Cristof's past may have come to haunt him in this chapter, but his reaction to where the First of The Fallen Seven was located pales in comparison to his day. Natalie will not be seen for a while as she lays in a coma in the infirmary. The next chapter will be centered around Sapheria, who is on Alexis's tail in search of the First, and you will learn how Arcadia and Sapheria first met during the fall of Sapheria's home city which was defended by The Seven in defiance of the creator. Alexis and Arcadia's bond grows stronger and Alexis develops new powers along the way that saves her and Team RWBY from the First as he treats them immediately as hostile. But the unexpected will happen soon, and that my readers. I am not Gonna spoil.**


	8. Chapter 8: First of Seven

Chapter 8: First in the line

City of Spiritus

1,000 years ago...

Spiritus was the capital city of the Ariels expanded empire, and it was once a beautiful, serene, and peaceful city. But now it was a smoldering fire pit, as the city was quickly under siege by vast hordes of Grimm, and the empire had collapsed, making the city the very last bastion of the Ariels. Goliath, Arcadia, Kophir, Kephreziel, Balkeith, Verchaal, and Cyphus rallied at the harbor, where The Ariels' military forces were evacuating the remaining civilians and wounded forces.

" This pretty risky thing you seven are doing." Commander Malthus said.

" He has no right to eradicate your entire race, why do you think we're aiding you in evacuating." Goliath said.

" That's the most kindest thing you have been doing for-" Malthus said before being interrupted by the sound of someone screaming.

They all looked to the last remaining airship full to see a panicking woman trying to get off, but is stopped by the guards. Arcadia immediately ran up to the ship to see what the woman was horrified about...

" _Mitescere, quid agis?_ " Arcadia said in the Ariel language.

" _Filia, non navem!_ _Ut sit in civitate;_ " The woman said.

She then returned to the group who were curious about the woman's crazed behavior...

" What was wrong?" Malthus asked.

" Her daughter is missing and she is not on the ship." Arcadia explained.

" We need to get the civilians out of the city." Malthus said.

" Then get the airship to a safe distance and I'll fly the kid out to you." Arcadia said as she flew into the city.

" You heard the lady, get that airship to a safe distance." Goliath said to Malthus.

Malthus and his bodyguards escaped onto the airship, while Goliath and the other six engaged Grimm that were mobilizing to destroy the airship. Arcadia went to the ruins of the temple, and saw a little girl cornered by a Beowolf which Arcadia proceeded to kill.

" _Ubi mammam meum? Volo mammam mea!_ " The girl said.

" _Quiesce adsumam vos mihi._ " Arcadia said.

She scooped the girl onto her back and took off out of the temple before it collapsed. She flew over the city, and the girl looked down to the ruined city as the massive black mass of Grimm ran over it, destroying it wherever they went in it.

" Why are the monsters destroying our home?" The girl asked.

" Because the bad man who sent them is jealous of everything your people built." Arcadia said.

" The Bad Man's not nice." The Girl said.

" The Bad Man is never going to be nice to people like you." Arcadia said.

" Why doesn't the bad man like us?" The girl asked.

" Because you're special, and no one can take that from you." Arcadia responded.

She flew over the harbor to see her siblings fending off attacks by the Grimm, and flew out the Airship and landed on the observation deck. Her mother came running up to her and hugged her, thanking Arcadia for returning her daughter.

" What's your name kid?" Arcadia asked.

" My name is Sapheria." The little girl responded.

" Nice to meet you Sapheria, I'm Arcadia." She said.

The airship took off for The Sanctuarium, a land and safe haven for the Ariels as Arcadia returned to fight the Grimm alongside her six other family members. That was over 1,000 years ago, and in the present, Sapheria was currently 2,345 years old, and looking for the very same being who had saved her life.

Mountain Glenn Ruins, Southern Vale

9:30 am

A BattleShield Gunship carrying Savanna, Dean, Alexis, Cristof, and Dr. Oobleck landed in the ruins of the old city, just a couple of blocks away from a hole that was made by Ruby after a breach collapsed into the under village. The five of them hopped off, weapons at the ready because The Grimm had started to return to the region since the quakes had stopped.

" _We'll be standby in case you need anything._ " The pilot radioed.

" _We're here looking for a 1,000-year-old Grimm that is the first out of a long line of seven, so we'll call you when you are needed._ " Savanna responded.

The pilot acknowledged the order and took off to proceed to a safe distance in case of any Grimm issues. The five of them then proceeded into an old mall and to look for an access way down to the Underground Village to begin their search for Goliath, the first of the Fallen Seven.

" If I was an Ancient Grimm, where would I be?" Alexis asked herself.

" Lingerie." Dean randomly said.

" Not you Dean, the Grimm." Cristof said.

" Lingerie." Dean said.

" You've really got to watch a different movie on your days off." Savanna said as she brushed past Dean.

" Really? I'm not the one who watches the same T.V show on her days off." Dean retaliated.

" Should we give you two some alone time?" Cristof said in an annoyed tone.

" Where's Oobleck and Alexis?" Dean noticed.

" We found the way down already, so come on!" Oobleck shouted.

The trio caught up with the two, who were already waiting at the way down to the underground village: a partially collapsed metro tunnel which lead straight into their destination. They traveled along the underground tunnel until they arrived in the village.

" _Hostias tibi, ceciderunt in somno pacis aeternae_ " Alexis said.

" That was kind of you to be respectful to the fallen." Oobleck said in a steady pace.

They walked past old buildings and ones that were wrecked as a result of the quakes when Kophir had awakened. Cristof looked around, wondering about the merciless horrors the people of the city had suffered as they were overrun by subterranean Grimm. He came across what looked like what remained of an old toy box and there, sitting in the ruins, was a mint condition teddy bear that no had wear and tear damage. What Cristof had kept from his teammates and everyone else: was that his mother before moving to Vacuo, was actually a former resident of Mountain Glenn, but she was in Vale taking Cristof to the hospital after he suffered a massive fever in which he was to be hospitalized. The teddy bear was actually his, so he had snuck the bear into his pack. The group proceeded into the collapsed train tunnel Oobleck heard the ground crunch and looked down to see leaves on the ground, and they were coming out of a tunnel.

" Leaves that are underground? Interesting." Oobleck said.

" Looks like they are coming out of that hole in the wall." Cristof pointed out.

" _He's close._ " Alexis said in Arcadia's voice.

" What was that?" Oobleck said.

" Goliath, He must be close." Alexis responded.

" _What the hell was that?!_ " Alexis thought.

" _The bond is becoming unbalanced, something is throwing it off._ " Arcadia responded.

" _Is that bad?_ " Alexis said.

" _If the bond is unbalanced, you start to fade away, I basically start to become you._ " Arcadia explained.

" _Oh, that's...not good._ " Alexis said.

" Why did you go silent?" Savanna asked.

" I can tell you, but you've got to not panic." Alexis said.

" What is it?" Savanna asked.

" You know about the bond between me and Arcadia right?" Alexis said.

" Yeah, you filled me in on that on the trip here." Savanna said.

" Something is throwing off the bond between us, and that is a very bad thing." Alexis explained.

" Why is that?" Savanna asked.

" Because I'll start to become her." Alexis said.

" Heh?" Savanna said.

Savanna was about to speak when Oobleck shouted out for the group to come to him. They found out that Oobleck had entered one of the holes in the wall, and discovered were the leaves were coming from, they were coming from an ancient glade that was hidden within the walls of the mountain, in which the first thing they saw was a great-white Ursa walking up to them.

" Brother!" Alexis exclaimed with Arcadia's voice.

" What's wrong with her?" Cristof said.

" The bond Arcadia has with her is becoming unbalanced, so as a result, she is becoming Arcadia." Savanna said.

" Do you feel it?" Oobleck said.

" What?" Dean said.

" The energy in this place, something is throwing it off, distorting it." Oobleck said.

" He's right, look." Cristof pointed out.

Everyone except Alexis looked up to see distorted waves in the air, and something glowing out of an old ruin to the north. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Alexis noticed a young girl wearing a blue mask over her face, and another girl with a red one coming down with Angelic-like wings.

" _Athena, go shut off the Tesulect, mommy's friend is_ here." Sapheria said.

and Sapheria approached Alexis with the intent to speak to her. She was Dean's height, with golden hair protruding from behind her mask, and she wore an elaborate suit of armor, and her wings quickly disappeared as walked up to her.

" Hello, Old friend." Sapheria said to Alexis.

" It's been awhile, Sapheria." Arcadia said.

" I see you have inhabited a Shadow-touched body." Sapheria said.

Both of the girls started laughing and then they had hugged each other, and the others looked like they just saw the most confusing T.V commercial for a dramatic show. Goliath began to snuggle with Athena, who called him a "Fluffy teddy bear." Sapheria and Alexis walked along the wall, with Sapheria explaining her actions in the use of the Tesulect to try and draw out Arcadia.

" I hadn't expected that Arcadia was separated from her physical form." Sapheria said.

" She was presumed killed by Human huntsmen, but her consciousness survived." Alexis explained.

" You've developed a way to stabilize the bond between you two?" Sapheria asked.

" Sort of, we kind of play a special chess game to stabilize the bond." Alexis explained.

" Anything else?" Sapheria inquired.

" The more the bond stabilized, the more I unlock new abilities." Alexis explained.

" Abilities?" Sapheria inquired.

" Yeah, the way I find out about these abilities through these strange riddles." Alexis explained.

" Riddles huh?" Sapheria said.

Alexis explained one of the riddles to Sapheria " Resurrection is granted to those who have crossed the bridge" to see if she knew anything about what it meant. Sapheria translated it as when she is slain, she will be reborn in the nearest Grimm body and restored. They talked for hours, with Sapheria explaining how Arcadia saved her from death after the Grimm had invaded their last bastion and reunited her with her mother during the evacuation of the city's last citizens and wounded warriors. Cristof and Oobleck took notes on the "Spirit-Fall Glade" as Savanna played with Athena in the grass, and then the group took off after a couple of hours to return to Beacon, without knowing trouble was on it's way...

Beacon Academy

2:34 pm

The BattleShield gunship dropped of Cristof, Alexis, and Oobleck at Beacon. Oobleck was looking over his notes, when he saw Beacon support staff rushing the entirety of Team RWBY to the infirmary. The girls had turned completely pale, and they were saying things like " Mommy, don't leave us." and " Please, get off me!" The only ones unaffected were Neo and Professor Port, in which Port was carrying a weakened Neo in his arms.

" James, what happened?!" Oobleck asked.

" We were attacked by a large Grimm spider, but I-" Port said.

" What?" Alexis asked.

" It was trying to warn us about a large black tree in the old tomb we were investigating." Port said before rushing Neo to the infirmary.

Alexis felt something scratching in the back of her head, Arcadia had wanted to speak as if she wanted to warn Alexis about something really important. Something that had her really scared...

" _What's wrong?_ " Alexis asked her ancient ally.

" _I know what "Black tree" the old man speaks of._ " Arcadia said.

" _What?_ " Alexis asked

" _It is called the_ _Lignum somnia or " Tree of Nightmares" and it has afflicted them._ " Arcadia explained.

 _Alexis was speechless at what was just told to her, The ancient Tree of Nightmares was real, and it had afflicted Team RWBY with horrific nightmares that are slowly poisoning them. Arcadia and Alexis feared what would happen to the girls if they did not do something about it. Alexis would lose friends, while Arcadia would lose allies, and no one would be safe from it's poisonous venom and ichor that would kill any living thing in its way._

 **In the closing of this chapter: Alexis has located and tamed the first of the seven, an Ursa Prime, and now must race to save her new-found friends from certain death at the hands of an ancient threat which no one had expected to be real. This story is gonna take some twists and turns, so don't think it's all over...**


	9. Chapter 9: Fury of a Tree

Chapter 9: Fury of a Tree

Ruins of Xenmaro, Eastern Vale

3:40 pm

An airship carrying Alexis and Professor Goodwitch arrived at the ancient city of Xenmaro, which was formerly a massive center of magical study. But when the Tree of Nightmares had grown as a result of a magical experiment gone bad involving a creature of pure darkness. The researchers were forced to evacuate when attacks from the Grimm and the Tree increased, and they attempted to seal the Tree in hopes of containing its deadly combination of poison and Ichor.

" This must be the tomb James was talking about." Goodwitch said.

" I remember when I learned about it in school, The tree is gonna be located in the central annex in the heart of this place." Alexis said.

" How do we cure the children?" Goodwitch asked.

" We've got to pacify the tree, that means only someone of shadow-touched birth can defeat it." Alexis said.

Goodwitch looked at Alexis with some concern as she marched up to the door after what she had just told her, only a shadow mage can defeat the demon that lurks within the tree of nightmares. The two women entered the ruins after Alexis had broken the magical seal over the main doors which meant a straight shot to the central annex of the ruins. Port and the kids accidentally strayed from the central path to the annex which lead to the girls being poisoned by the tree. Alexis used her powers to light a brazier and the others lit up quickly...

" Good." Alexis said.

" Excuse me, young lady, how is this good?" Goodwitch inquired.

" Means the old magic still works, gives us an edge against the defenders." Alexis said, pointing to the armored skeletons that were rising up.

Goodwitch watched as skeletons wearing faded and rusty elaborate armor rising from the dead with weapons at the ready. The duo quickly split up, with Goodwitch decimating the ones on her side, with Alexis unleashing heavy shots of electricity and shadows in the shape of blades. Goodwitch explained that the skeletons were once Corsairs, fearless knights and huntsmen who watched over and protected those who possessed magical talents. Alexis agreed and they pressed on, defeating more undead corsairs, until a collapse separated the two, trapping Alexis on the path to the tree...

" Alexis, are you alright?" Goodwitch asked.

" Yeah, I'm gonna deal with the tree, can you hold off the corsairs?" Alexis said.

" What?" Goodwitch said.

Alexis carried on towards the central annex, while Goodwitch turned around to see more undead corsairs marching towards her. She defeated the first wave, but a second was on approach but Goodwitch wasn't gonna fight them alone. A monstrous black spider came down with great force on a monstrous-sized undead corsair, and Goodwitch watched in shock at the sight of the monstrous Spider-Grimm dropping down from the ceiling and destroying the corsairs. It then turned to Goodwitch, who had her wand at the ready should the Grimm be hostile towards her, but it calmly used one of it's legs to lower her wand.

" What are you?" Goodwitch asked it.

The spider-Grimm immediately began to transform, shrinking to the size of a human, taking on a new form. After the mist that had enveloped her disappeared, Goodwitch looked the Grimm which had developed a human-like posture, little spider legs lined the back of it's shoulders, and it's skin was as black as night itself, and the Grimm wore thick layers of webbing fibers around it like clothing. Bone plates covered her hands like gauntlets.

" I am Verchaal, the sixth of the Fallen Seven." The Grimm said.

" The Fallen Seven, you're the sixth?" Goodwitch asked.

" How do you know of us?" Verchaal demanded.

" Someone I was with is bound to the second of you." Goodwitch explained.

" Arcadia lives?" Verchaal said.

" Yes, she is bound to a shadow mage named Alexis Domino." Goodwitch explained.

" That explains how the child has so much power, let's hope she could defeat Fury." Verchaal said.

Goodwitch didn't argue with Verchaal, as more corsairs approached them. Verchaal fought with the speed and grace of an advanced predator, but also that of a warrior that has trained for centuries for this moment. She and Goodwitch fought together, as fierce as lions engaged in battle with their pray. Meanwhile, Alexis was about to be embroiled in very challenging fight...

Xenmaro Central Annex

4:01 pm

Alexis had arrived in the Central Annex of Xenmaro, and came face to face with The Tree of Nightmares. It was a large dead tree, wrapped in a series of vines that were covered in thorns, and massive roots were protruding up and out of the ground going into the walls. She then heard a voice that was LOUD...

" WHO DARES ENTER THE ANNEX?!" The voice exclaimed.

" I am not afraid of you demon!" Alexis exclaimed.

" YOU SHOULD BE, I AM FURY, I AM RAGE, I AM DARKNESS!" The demon exclaimed.

" You would underestimate me demon, I've seen things scarier than you." Alexis said.

A large circle of fire appeared in front of the tree, and a blood-red demon in the form of a massive corsair rose up out of the circle, wielding a giant sword. Alexis had obviously figured that it was the Fury demon that had possessed the tree.

" YOU DARE INSULT ME!" Fury exclaimed.

" Yeah, I dare." Alexis said in a cocky tone.

Fury swung his sword with great speed, shattering the stones at her feet, but Alexis quickly leaped backwards and avoided the swing. She hurtled bolts of shadow energy at Fury, knocking the beast back, but he had soldiered on and charged her with great speed. They brawled throughout the annex, and Fury tried to summon more undead corsairs to fight her, but she attacked him with a barrage of energy bolts, which interrupted his summoning attempt as a result. He angrily smacked her with the side of his blade, sending her flying into a wall, causing a bit of it to collapse backward, exposing a longsword that Alexis quickly grabbed and slashed Fury's hand with it. She looked as Fury's hand burned with a golden-like glow, which gave Alexis an idea, and she started slicing at Fury with great speed, which he ended up dying as a result. Alexis watched as Fury disintegrated, and the Tree of Nightmares quickly turned pale white, its thorn-covered vines disappearing, and golden orchids starting to bloom on its branches. Alexis knew immediately that the tree was now pacified, and looked down at the black and gold sword in hand and saw _Angelus, qui a dæmonio vexatus domitor_ written down the blade.

" _Angel, the demon-vanquisher._ " Arcadia said in translation.

" How do you know that?" Alexis asked.

" _I am very fluent in the ancient dialect, this was forged by the Ariels._ " Arcadia explained.

Goodwitch and Verchaal turn the corner to see Alexis looking over Angel and saw the now-pacified tree of nightmares, and Arcadia quickly took control to immediately greet her sister.

" Hello Sister." Arcadia said

" Arcadia, you do live!" Verchaal exclaimed with Joy.

Arcadia quickly turned to Goodwitch and began to speak...

" Madam, I suggest you grab two of the orchids off the tree, they will be needed to synthesize a proper antidote dose for the children." Arcadia explained.

" How do you know that?" Goodwitch inquired.

" I did it once for Sapheria." Arcadia explained.

Verchaal showed them the way out, and as the airship began to approach them, Verchaal began to step back away from them.

" What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

" The Tree caused instability in the region, it's ill effects must be contained, so I must remain here." Verchaal explained.

" Good luck." Goodwitch said.

" Save those children." Verchaal said before running back towards Xenmaro.

The Airship picked the duo up and flew them immediately back to Beacon, where Arcadia controlling Alexis was able to synthesize a proper cure for the children's poisoning. Alexis went outside as Team RWBY began to rest easily knowing that the nightmare was over.

Outside Beacon Infirmary.

4:15 pm

Alexis sat on the steps of the infirmary, with Angel in her hands looking over why she was lucky to find this sword as it saved her life. Cristof came up from behind her, wanting to tell her the truth about everything, his past, his connection to Andrea, his origins, and the truth about what had happened to him after Nathan's death.

" Hey, nice sword." Cristof said.

" Thanks, I found it when I was in Xenmaro with Professor Goodwitch." Alexis explained.

" Listen, we need to talk." Cristof said.

" What is it?" Alexis said, signaling him to sit down.

" Well..." Cristof said. " I've felt like needed to tell you the truth, I got access to Vacuo's hunting academy through transcripts that Nathan and Natalie's parents procured for me, I put them to use after I sabotaged a train heist that Andrea and I were a part of, I felt that the White Fang have become the monsters Huntsman and Huntresses fight every day, so I wanted out. With Patrick and Kendra's help, I prematurely set off the charges after Andrea tried to kill me after she found out. After the charges went off, Patrick and Kendra made it look like I was confirmed to be the only survivor, but I knew Andrea was still alive after Patrick's financial accounts were crashed and he turned up dead in his car outside their home." He explained.

" Oh my god." Alexis said.

" I wasn't originally born in Vacuo, I was born in Vale, in Mountain Glenn." Cristof explained.

" You were born in Mountain Glenn?!" Alexis said.

" I was a sickly kid growing up, and one day I got a fever that was so bad, they had to hospitalize me in the inner city." Cristof explained.

" This was before Mountain Glenn fell?" Alexis inquired.

" There is one disadvantage being a Bat-Faunus, your age development is stunted, so I age slower than usual." Cristof said.

Cristof felt glad that this was off his chest, but Alexis was speechless at what he had just told her. Even Arcadia was amazed at what he said, but he was glad that he was able to get this off his chest, but no body had known that a second threat was rising...

Outside Aletian Outpost

9:30 pm

It was several hours later at a small outpost Ironwood had set up as part of his plan for Vale security during the Vytal festival, but things were not peaceful there. The outpost had been taken over by the White Fang, who were holding the security staff hostage after they had disabled the security mechs. They began to force the staff into the center courtyard, to record a video explaining their demands.

" Good evening, If we have awoken you, good." Santiago, The Commander, said to a member holding a camcorder. " If you are watching this video, The Great General Ironwood's security plan has failed you, just as any attempt to stop will end in-" He said before one of his underlings screamed out.

The soldiers on the roof of the outpost were originally numbered at 17, now there were only 16 and the rest were on high alert. Santiago ordered his men on the ground to be on high alert as well, and soon the body of the missing man landed in front of Santiago, as he immediately picked up his shotgun and was on alert himself.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Santiago exclaimed.

" Sir, there's something massive out here hunting us!" One of his soldiers exclaimed into the radio.

" Can you get a visual?" Santiago demanded.

" I did sir, IT'S A GIANT BAT-GRIMM!" The soldier exclaimed.

Santiago immediately turned towards the containers in which they exploded upward as if a massive explosive was just set off behind it and he came face to face with a monster-sized Grimm Bat with glowing blue eyes staring down at him with a look of anger. Blood had coated the mouth of the massive beast that was the size of a large building signifying that it was what killed the soldiers under his command. Bone plates had covered the areas where bones were located in it's wings, it's fur was black as night and it was ten times the size of the Outpost building, and staring down at the lone White Fang soldier with a shotgun. All the way back at Beacon, Alexis had began to immediately feel it's presence in Vale, but she was not the only one as Cristof began to feel it as well.

" BALKEITH LIVES." Alexis said in Arcadia's voice.

 _Balkeith, the fourth of the fallen seven and the largest of the other six, has returned to Vale after hiding amongst the Ariels, and he was seeking Arcadia who has returned. He was defending the Atlas personnel from the White Fang attackers, and he is the Largest Grimm in existence._

 **The Fourth of the Fallen Seven, Balkeith, is a species of Grimm called a Colossus, a race of enormous Bat Grimm. He was hiding amongst the Ariels as a vigilant protector until he immediately began to undergo a personality change after he felt Arcadia's return. He is gonna play an important role further in the story alongside the other as they hunt for the seventh, and Alexis is going to have to face the demons of her family's past as a figure that sought Alexis for her powers comes after again and a member of one of the teams will be left for dead. Who will it Be?**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunters Hunted

Chapter 10: Hunters Hunted

Unknown Location, Vale

3:00 am

Hidden within Vale's southern region, lies the outpost of a man with a history, a man doesn't care for who lives or dies. A man who collected the weapons that belonged to a series of powerful Shadow mages known as The Sisterhood of The Dark. This man was the world's most dangerous killer, the most dangerous assassin, this man was named Petraeus and he was the most dangerous killer. He was well-known for his sinister methods of hunting and his high-tech weaponry that give him the edge over his opponents and his infamous goals. He was lifting over 80 pounds of weights, when one of his monitors started to ping, so he walked over after setting down his weights, and pulled up the screen to see the prize that had gotten away...

" Hello, little Domino." Petraeus said.

He immediately walked over to his armory station and put on his armor and placed his weapon, a shoulder-mounted sniper cannon called _Death's Sparrow,_ hopped in his vehicle to proceed with his greatest hunt yet: THE HUNT OF ALEXIS DOMINO.

Beacon Academy Transport Station

8:00 am

Alexis was expecting the arrival of her cousin Valerie, who was recently released from the hospital after recovering from being shot in the eye by her father's former employees who still sought to profit from her father's work with the implants. The transport had arrived at the station with a screeching halt, and Valerie stepped off, wearing her blue cloak and a black eye-patch over her right eye. She walked up and the first thing they did was hug each as they hadn't seen each other for a couple of days.

" Valerie, it's good to see you again!" Alexis said.

" Yeah, though seeing right isn't gonna be easy." Valerie said sarcastically.

" Oh, don't tease yourself." Alexis remarked.

Alexis proceeded to show Valerie her dorm room and introduced her to Cristof, the captain of her team CANN, which Nathan's position was filled by Neo following his death at the hands of Cantrell.

" Alexis, who is your friend?" Cristof asked.

" This is my cousin Valerie, she was just recently released from the hospital." Alexis explained.

" Hello." Valerie said.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Cristof and this is Neo." Cristof said.

" Greetings." Neo said.

Their introductions were interrupted by the arrival of Ironwood, who wanted to speak to Alexis on the sighting of Balkeith...

" Alexis, May I-" Ironwood said before noticing Valerie. " I'm sorry, who's this?" He asked.

" This is My cousin Valerie, Val, this is General Ironwood." Alexis said.

" Hello sir, Alexis told me a lot about you." Valerie said before shaking Ironwood's hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexis, can I talk to you for a second out in the hall?" Ironwood asked.

" Sure." Alexis responded.

She left Valerie to converse with Cristof and Neo, and exited the room to speak with the General...

" What is it?" Alexis said.

" We may have found the Fourth of the Fallen Seven." Ironwood said.

" What?" Alexis said.

" One of my outposts just reported being liberated by a giant Bat-Grimm." Ironwood explained.

" _That's Balkeith alright._ " Arcadia said.

" Arcadia said that's the right one." Alexis explained.

They concluded their conversation, and Alexis returned to Valerie while Ironwood went to speak with Ozpin. Meanwhile, Balkeith was about to meet some unexpected individuals...

Forever Fall Southeastern Region

8:10 am

Team CRDL was pinned down by hostile Grimm, and they were backed into a corner and completely surrounded. But, at the base of a Cliffside they backed towards with a Nevermore behind them. But the Nevermore was mysteriously dragged down by an unseen force, and a loud roar was heard as the Nevermore's body was thrown up and landed right in front of Team CRDNL, and Sky Lark noticed something gruesome...

" Oh jeez." Sky said in disgust.

" What is it?" Cardin asked.

" It's head man, something ripped it off." Sky pointed out.

The ground began to shake as the Grimm that had surrounded the boys immediately turned tail and ran back into the forest. The rest of Team CRDL began to boast, calling the creatures weak for running away. But Sky immediately knew something was coming towards the boys...

" Captain, you remember Professor Port's lesson on Grimm?" Sky said.

" No, I really don't pay attention in that class." Cardin pointed out.

" Well, Grimm only run...when...a much larger predator is on the way." Sky said as he turned around to see a massive hand rise up and slam down onto the ground.

The four boys quickly spun around to see the Colossus Grimm rising up and it began to stare down at the boys intently as if it was studying them...

" _Quis es tu et quid hic agis?_ " Balkeith demanded from the boys.

" Cardin, The thing's talking man." One of Cardin's teammates said in a panicked tone.

" I can hear it, so let's not try to piss it off." Cardin pointed out.

" UGH! Must I speak in this mundane tongue?!" Balkeith explained.

Team CRDL , the supposed tough guys of Beacon, were close to the brink of pissing themselves at the fact they were speaking to a monster-sized Grimm that was seriously ticked off.

" Oh, so you can speak English ?" Cardin said.

" Yes, I just prefer not to use it as I consider it feeble and useless." Balkeith said.

" Hey..." Another of Cardin's team muttered under his breath.

" Why do you disturb-" Balkeith said before he felt a presence approach the location.

Team CRDNL turned around to see an Airship approach, and the first people to step out was Alexis and Verchaal, followed by Ironwood and Oobleck, in which the two men were amazed to see a Colossus in over 400 years.

" A Colossus Grimm, I have seen a skeleton of one of those since my childhood days." Oobleck said.

" Well, now you're seeing a live one." Alexis said in Arcadia's voice.

Alexis (now under Arcadia's control) and Verchaal approached Balkeith, and he seemed glad to be united with Verchaal, but seemed hostile towards Alexis...

" Calm yourself brother, Arcadia and this child have been bound together as a result of a science experiment." Verchaal explained.

" How can this dustling survive being bound to Arcadia?" Balkeith demanded.

" She is shadow-touched, and is an ally, she has connected with Kephreziel, Kophir, Goliath, and myself." Verchaal explained.

It took some time until Balkeith was convinced, and he took off for the mountains to speak with his brother Kophir. Alexis reverted to normal and Verchaal returned to the woods to control the hundreds of hostile Grimm that we starting to head out of Forever Fall. But as Alexis walked back to the airship with the two men and the boys, a distress call was heard on the Scroll net...

" _ATTENTION, THIS IS TEAM JNPR, TEAM CAPTAIN RUBY ROSE HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A MYSTERIOUS ATTACKER!"_ JNPR member Pyrrah Nikos said.

" Get Cardin and his team back to Beacon, I'll meet up with JNPR and RWBY and get her back." Alexis said before teleporting to their location.

The airship took off with it's 6 passengers onboard, as Alexis arrived at Team JNPR's location, which was outside an abandoned dust refinery where smoke billowed from the top of an old chimney.

" What's going on?" Alexis asked.

" Some nut job incapacitated Yang, Blake, and Weiss and dragged Ruby to the old foreman's office." Jaune explained.

" Is he still around?" Alexis inquired.

" We don't know, all we know is that the chimney started billowing and everything went quiet inside." Pyrrah said.

Alexis and Team JNPR took precautionary measures as they had proceeded into the abandoned refinery and they made their way to the upstairs level of the refinery, and entered the foreman's office, where they saw a dead Beowolf lying on the ground, and Ruby tied to a chair in the center of the room.

" RUBY!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

" Pyrrah, don't, it's a trap!" Ruby exclaimed.

Eventually, Petraeus jumped down from the rafters and knocked Pyrrah out the window over looking the forest. Alexis turned to be face to face with the attacker, and a shot rang out and Alexis slumped to the floor, dropping Valthael. There was now a massive gaping hole in her forehead, and the barrel of _Black Sparrow_ was smoking, which meant that Petraeus made the kill.

" Why did you do that?" Jaune exclaimed.

" Because hunting Shadow mages is good sport." Petraeus said, before turning _Black Sparrow_ on the remaining kids. " Sorry, can't have any witnesses, no hard feelings kiddos?" He inquired.

Alexis's body quickly reduced itself to ash, and they all began to hear a bubbling sound. Ren turned to see the dead Beowolf's body begin to shake and rise, and then it vomited up a black material that enveloped it's entire body. The creature began to transform, hurtling off the metal headdress Petraeus had put on it, and Ren noticed immediately that one of the Beowolf's hands had become a human hand, which immediately had an idea that would explain all off it: THE GRIMM WAS TURNING INTO ALEXIS.

" What? How is that possible?!" Petraeus demanded.

" You shouldn't challenged a Shadow mage bound to an ancient Grimm." Arcadia said.

Petraeus turned _Black Sparrow_ on her, but she raised her hand as shadow energy surrounded it, and crushed it as she slammed her hand closed. Valthael launched right into her hand, and she launched Petraeus out onto the processing floor, and used her powers to awaken Yang and the others. She levitated Nora down and she had _Magnhild_ at the ready, and she was ready to murder Petraeus for hurtling Pyrrah out the window as she was breathing heavily and was very angry.

" I'm gonna have a "special friend" back you up, Nora." Alexis said as she summoned a portal and after it disappeared, there stood a worn-down, ragged animatronic robot that was designed in the appearance of a golden bunny. "Guys, meet Springer, It took some time, but I found him, have fun guys." Alexis said before the three turned their attention to Petraeus.

Alexis walked Ruby out as Nora, Springer, and Yang started to violently assault Petraeus, and regrouped with Ren and Jaune outside, who were waiting with Weiss and Blake for an airship to arrive.

" I really hope Pyrrah's okay." Jaune said.

" If she did survive, she'll find a way back, I know it." Alexis said.

An airship was on approach, and Nora, Yang, and Springer exited the building blood-soaked, which meant they had beaten Petraeus to death. They loaded up on to the airship and they hoped Pyrrah had survived the incident. But Pyrrah did survive, and she was going to be using the most un-expected way home...

Abandoned Excavation site

9:50 am

Pyrrah woke up in pain, her armor was a mess, blood was coming out of a wound on her side, and a girl wearing a horus helmet and a golden coat was cleaning her wounds beside her.

" Ah, you're awake." The girl said.

" Ugh, where am I?" Pyrrah asked.

" We're currently at an abandoned excavation site, the archeologists just up and left." The girl explained.

" I (grunt) need to...get back to Beacon." Pyrrah said trying to stand up.

" Not in this state, you aren't, Beacon is leagues away from here." The girl explained.

" I need to get back." Pyrrah persisted.

The girl started to get annoyed with Pyrrah's persistent demands she attempt to make the trek back to Beacon, so she immediately remembered where they are...

" What if I told you there was another way to get back to Beacon?" The girl said.

" Is there an Airship here?" Pyrrah asked.

" No, it's better that I show you." The girl said, helping Pyrrah up.

Pyrrah noticed the girl was the same height as her, and wearing black leather pants and elegant boots underneath the coat. She walked her into a large underground chamber, where the floor had started to glow...

" Where did you bring me?" Pyrrah said.

" Your ticket home." The girl said, before raising her hand as a metal object off to the side floated over to the center of the glowing floor and slammed into the slot in the center.

A loud, rumbling sound was heard as the center of the room began to spin around, and unveil a circular staircase leading underground. Pyrrah was curious as to how this was done, and decided to ask her mysterious ally...

" How did that happen? What (grunt) is this place?" Pyrrah said.

" Where we are standing is at the entrance to an Old Kingdom Teleporter Hub used for evacuations." The Girl explained.

" How is that possible?" Pyrrah asked.

" It runs on a very rare element, and all you have to do to use it, just think of where you want to go and you'll be all set." The Girl explained.

" This is incredible, I didn't know that the old kingdom was this advanced before." Pyrrah said as she rested against a fallen column.

" They had managed a great many things, advanced medicines, teleportation, transportation, and science." The girl said.

" What's your name?" Pyrrah asked.

" It's Evelyn, Evelyn Talos." She said.

Evelyn placed a series of glowing stones in the center of a couple of pylons, and pulled a lever that powered up the teleporter. She had Pyrrah think about Beacon Academy, and she carried Pyrrah and her weapons through the teleporter, only that they had arrived at Beacon's Cafeteria.

" Were you hungry?" Evelyn said.

" No, I was thinking of the infirmary." Pyrrah said.

" Well, that teleporter was a few hundred years old, so I wouldn't be surprised that our telemetry was a little off." Evelyn said.

They immediately got silent as they turned to see that they were face to face with a depressed Nora eating pancakes, hoping that it would suppress the pain she had felt when she believed Pyrrah dead. She was looking at them with both shock and joy at the fact Pyrrah was alive.

" Well, don't stand there like a popsicle, give me a hand here!" Evelyn exclaimed.

Nora immediately polished off her pancakes, and she immediately raced over to help Evelyn, who was straining to hold Pyrrah up...

 **This is where Evelyn Talos comes into play, as she was originally supposed to be the daughter of a bad guy for another story, but I had chosen to repurpose the characters and put them to use. Petraeus was a minor villain, and Springer was a reference to Springtrap from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, except he's a good guy. Things are going to get really interesting...**


	11. Chapter 11: Death's Sparrow

Chapter 11: Death's Sparrow

Beacon Academy Grounds

10:00 pm

Beacon Academy was silent at night, except for Ironwood's patrols that monitored the perimeter following the infiltration at the Communications Tower. But sitting on the rooftop of one of the dorm buildings, was a masked individual wearing a suit of high-tech armor covered by a red hood over his elaborate helmet, A bladed longbow sat on his back alongside a short-sword that had a silver bird head on the handle. He pulled out a tablet, and opened a secure communications channel to a blonde haired woman.

" Motherbird, do you copy?" The young boy said.

" Sparrow, don't call me that." The woman responded.

" Sorry, I'm at waiting point Lima, awaiting next directive." Sparrow said.

" Alright, We've detected strange data anomalies coming from the comm tower's main server, and even detected an unknown algorithm in the network. Your job is to enter the tower, discover the algorithm and copy it for our techs to analyze it." The woman explained.

" Understood, anything else?" Sparrow asked.

" After the last infiltration, Ironwood would have stepped security on the tower, neutralize guards if necessary, but non-lethal attacks only." The woman said.

" Got it Viola, non-lethal only." Sparrow said before closing the comm and putting his tablet away.

The individual was named Sparrow, and he was a member of Task Force Perseus, a secret organization founded in Vale with the sole mission of assessing possible threats to Vale's security and counterattacking any hostile attempts on the people of Vale. He quickly activated his stealth tech and moved in on the comm tower, and quickly snuck up on the guard outside, and put him in a sleeper hold and placed him in the bushes. He then incapacitated two more guards and put one into a headlock.

" I wouldn't try and bite the suit, that's dense carbon fiber armor plating you'll just be hurting your teeth on." Sparrow explained.

" Oww!" The guard said in a muffled tone.

" Told you." Sparrow said before knocking him out.

Sparrow entered the elevator, and rode it up to the top, knocking out a few more Aletian guardsmen before running over to a terminal...

" All right, Let's see what disturbs the apple tree..." Sparrow said. " Why hello..." He said as he looked at the queen chess piece symbol that had appeared on the monitor.

He quickly copied the algorithm and was about to proceed to escape when the elevator was coming up...

" Oh, butter biscuits." Sparrow said before re-activating his stealth suit tech.

It turned out to be a guard with a coffee cup, and he proceeded to sit down at the computer desk. Sparrow quickly slipped out and escaped Beacon, pulling up his comms to talk with his superior...

" Viola, You were right, there is something big going on at Beacon." Sparrow said.

" See, I told you Dante." Viola said.

" Anything about that lead I asked you to look into?" Sparrow asked with some concern.

" The only known sighting of her was in Vacuo 3 months ago. She could have moved on to another kingdom." Viola said.

" I know my sister, She knows how to hold a grudge, she'll be looking for the ones who set us up." Sparrow said before hanging up.

Sparrow's sister, Carrera, was presumed dead after a Grimm ambush in Southern Vale 2 years ago, after intelligence they were given turned out to be bad. His semblance helped him survive, but when he woke up in a Vale hospital, she was reported missing and presumed dead. But he knew she was still alive, and that the Grimm were the ones who usually ran from her.

Beacon Academy Airship station

9:00 am

Team CANN was back together after Natalie was released from the hospital and after the psychological evaluation she had to undergo following her brother's death. Ozpin decided to put Neo on Team CANN to fill the slot. They getting ready to go into the city to see some of the scenery for the Vytal Festival.

" How is does it feel to be out of the hospital?" Alexis asked.

" It feels good to be able to stretch my legs." Natalie said.

" I wouldn't be surprised, being cooped up in a infirmary for a while can be boring." Neo said.

" Yeah, and Doc Holiday says it would be good for me, you know get some fresh air." Natalie explained.

" Well, after what you've been through, you need it." Cristof said.

Natalie didn't respond to her captain, as she was still angry at him for his former partnership with Cantrell. Cristof didn't respond to her giving him the silent treatment, as he still punished himself for causing Nathan's death by not making sure Andrea was truly dead the day of his betrayal. He disposed of his old White Fang gear, because " it would be what Nathan would have wanted", and they boarded the airship to the city and rode into the city.

Vale streets

9:05 am

They were walking alongside Team RWBY as they enjoyed Businesses setting up in celebration of the Vytal festival. Businesses were helping set up banners, constructing their booths for the Tournament at the end of the festival. Aletian troops walked by on patrol, and Penny decided to meet up with Ruby...

" Hi guys." Penny said cheerfully.

" Oh, hey penny." Ruby said.

She walked along with the group for a while, and Blake decided to talk...

" Hey Yang, did you hear anything about Pyrrah?" Blake asked.

" Jaune says she's doing a lot better, and Evelyn's been helping the doctor's out." Yang explained.

" How did they even get back to Beacon? They were farther away from us." Weiss asked.

" Apparently, Evelyn found an ancient teleporter hub and used that to get them back here." Blake explained.

" That discovery has a lot of heads scratching about our current knowledge of the old kingdom." Neo said.

" Yeah, It's even got Arcadia scratching her head too." Alexis said.

" How are you feeling, Natalie?" Ruby asked as she noticed Natalie looked sad.

" I'm alright, It's just...I haven't really slept well in a while." Natalie responded.

" Did Alexis tell you about how she found Springer?" Ruby pointed out.

" Wait, What?" Natalie said, turning to Alexis.

" Hey, can we take a quick stop here?" Alexis said, pointing to an unused building.

" This place? are you serious?" Weiss said.

" I just got to show something to Natalie." Alexis said

Alexis lead Natalie down the side of the building, towards an unlocked storage door that was located at the rear of the building...

" Are you serious? You found Springer?" Natalie demanded.

" Why don't you ask him yourself?" Alexis said as the storage door opened, revealing Springer.

Natalie was shocked, the sentient animatronic robot that she and her brother discovered when they were only pre-teens was still alive and still continued to function. She immediately ran up to the animatronic and hugged it, the one thing Alexis never expected.

" Alexis explained to me what happened to Nathan, I am so sorry for what happened to you." Springer said.

" (sniff) I'm just glad to see you Old man." Natalie said.

" I'm glad that bitch got what she deserved." Springer said.

" What happened to Cantrell?" Natalie asked Alexis.

" Ironwood shipped her back to the Aletian capital for trial, where she got sentenced to life in prison for terrorism attacks." Alexis explained.

" She will be denied bail, and is apparently undergoing some psyche evaluations thanks to your friend." Springer mentioned.

They concluded their conversations, and they regrouped with the others to continue their walk through Vale. Natalie secretly thanked Alexis for finding Springer, and Alexis said Natalie deserved to have somebody from her past be with her at this difficult time. She passed by a shop where a beautiful pendant, much similar to her brother's was for sale, and her eyes started to well up...

" Natalie, Are you alright?" Blake asked.

" (voice breaking) Yeah, I just need a minute." Natalie responded.

" Okay." Blake said calmly as she backed away.

Natalie started to cry softly at the sight, and her crying attracted the attention of Dante Sparrow, who was just across the street after meeting the contact he had, hoping they had a lead on the algorithm. He kindly walked over knew the girl was sad...

" You okay?" He asked in a calm tone.

" It's just...It's just (sobbing)" Natalie said.

" Hey, It's okay, take some time to collect yourself." Dante said, giving her a consoling pat on the back.

" It's just... that pendant looks exactly like my brother's." Natalie explained.

" You say that like it's something to be sad about." Dante said.

" He was recently killed by Andrea Cantrell." Natalie explained.

" Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Dante said as he hugged her.

Dante decided to escort Natalie back to the group, and they decided to talk while on the journey...

" You know, I too, have lost a sibling." Dante said.

" Really?" Natalie asked.

" Yeah, My sister was killed one day in an ambush by Grimm." Dante explained.

" Oh my god." Natalie said.

" Yeah, her body was never found." Dante said, as Natalie hugged him.

" What was your sister's name?" Natalie asked.

" Carrera." Dante said.

" My brother's name was Nathan." Natalie said as her teammates came into range.

They regrouped with the rest of the guys, and Dante stuck with them for a while. Dante and Natalie talked for awhile about their fallen siblings...

" What was your brother's semblance?" Dante asked.

" Super-fast reflexes, he predicted his opponents moves before they were even made. " Natalie said.

" My sister's semblance was sonic manipulation, she could actually cause earthquakes." Dante said.

" Cool." Natalie said in response.

Dante then left the group for an assignment, and he left Natalie his number because he actually thought she was cute. They enjoyed the trip through the city, and then returned to Beacon, without knowing that someone was watching them from a distance.

" I am glad you are happy, brother." Carrera said.

She was holding her weapon, two pistols that can turn into a sniper rifle, one called _Apollo's light_ and the other called _Summer's end_ and the sniper rifle they could become is called _Midsummer_ , and left her position on a rooftop. She had a long scar across her face, and she looked heavily traumatized from events that had happened to her. Her scroll went off and it was a contact of hers...

" Make sure that son of a bitch stays alive." Carrera said angrily.

She was wearing a black and blue leather jacket, a red under shirt covered by a black cover shirt, black denim jeans, and red leather boots. She had two silver earrings in her ears, and she wore a leather choker with a golden loop on it. She escaped to the back alley behind the building and hopped into her high-tech car and drove away...

Vale Dockside Warehouse

10:30 pm

A lone gunman stood off to the side of the room, with a man tied to a chair in the center of the room. He was wearing a White Fang uniform, and he was panicking as the man looking over him had a gun in hand, as he believed the man was going to kill him. That fear festered until Carrera walked in, with _Summer's end_ in hand...

" You?!" The man said in a panicked tone.

" Yeah, me." Carrera said.

" Look, I had no idea what the eggheads were going to do to you." The man said.

" Oh really, then why did you sell me to them?!" Carrera exclaimed in anger.

The man was a White Fang member who had intended to sell Carrera into slavery after they had found out she had survived the Grimm ambush, but instead sold her to a corrupt group of scientists who performed all sorts of experiments on her. Before he was captured, she tracked down and murdered every last member of the science group that preformed the experiments on her...

" Now, you are going to tell me, who was the one who had sabotaged the info on the day of the ambush?" Carrera demanded.

" I'm not going to tell you." The man said.

" I see how it is, Force is the only way you'll respond." Carrera said.

She holstered _Summer's end,_ She grabbed the man's chair and threw him to the ground, and tapped a few buttons on the tactical pad she was wearing. Her High-tech car pulled in the building, and placed it's back tire at the man's head.

" Wait, please wait!" The man exclaimed in fear.

" You going to tell me now?!" Carrera demanded.

" She made everyone promise not to tell, she made us!" The man exclaimed as the tire inched closer to his head.

" WHO MADE YOU PROMISE?!" Carrera screamed at him.

" SUSTRAI, EMERALD SUSTRAI! SHE WAS ACTING UNDER ORDERS FROM CINDER!" The man screamed.

Carrera eased the car forward, slowly driving it forward off his head. But this was a false sense of hope as Carrera executed the man with _Summer's end,_ and then turned to her associate...

" Find me Emerald Sustrai." Carrera demanded.

" Don't have to, one of my guys found out she, Cinder, and Mercury infiltrated Beacon, and they began to catalogue people's powers." The gunman said.

" Thank you Whitley." Carrera said as she walked towards the exit.

" _Emerald Sustrai, your days are numbered, you criminal bitch._ " Carrera thought.

 **This chapter ends with a surprising twist as Carrera Sparrow, sister to Dante, is going after the one responsible for ruining her life: Emerald Sustrai. Carrera is a combination of The Arkham Knight from the Batman series, and Corporal Toombs from the mass effect series. She was tortured and experimented on by scientists looking for an effective super soldier to fight Grimm, forcibly injecting her with Deathstalker Venom to give her an immunity, trapping her in a room to fight different breeds of Grimm. The man named Whitley is a fellow victim, but he escaped before Carrera was brought to the scientists, and when she escaped, he promised to help her get her revenge. In the next chapter, a family is reunited, and a forceful confrontation comes to a surprising climax.**


	12. Chapter 12: Demons of the mind

Chapter 12: Demons of The Mind

Outside Beacon Academy

9:00 am

Carrera stood outside Beacon ready to proceed with her plan to infiltrate Beacon Academy and get the revenge she had sought for 2 years: to finally KILL EMERALD SUSTRAI. The sun had started to rise as Carrera looked at her watch, and it turned to 9:00 am on the dot.

" _Emerald Sustrai, you die this day."_ Carrera thought.

Raising her hand in anger, she clenched it into a fist and slammed it into the cold earth, sending violent shockwaves through out the region, causing a massive earthquake. Every Building in Vale began to shake violently, and even the students at Beacon were shaken up. Ironwood immediately moved his troops to assess the damage to the city, and Ozpin had Goodwitch take some of the kids down to help out, but amidst the commotion, Carrera slipped inside Beacon's grounds. She managed to evade the other students, but ended up crossing paths with Team CRDL...

" Hey, who are you?" Cardin demanded.

" Someone who is not worth your time." Carrera said as she kept walking.

" Hey, I'm pretty sure you are not a student here, so who are you?" Cardin demanded again, this time grabbing her shoulder.

" Get your goddamn hands off me." Carrera demanded.

" Not until you tell me who you are." Cardin ordered.

Carrera spun around and grabbed Cardin's wrist, and used sonic waves to fracture it. He screamed out in pain, prompting the rest of his team to attack, only for Carrera to use her semblance against them, taking them all down. She walked over to Cardin and angrily grabbed him by the Chestplate...

" You touch me again, and I'll break more than just your wrist." Carrera said.

Cardin whimpered and acknowledged what she had just ordered him, and then violently head-butted him unconscious. She then entered the dorm building and proceeded to look for Emerald and her group, and the only person she found in their room was the one person she hadn't been looking for after using Sonic waves to shatter the door into a million pieces.

" Hey, why you'd go and-" Mercury said before realizing who she was.

" YOU!" Carrera exclaimed.

" You're supposed to be dead!" Mercury said in a frightened tone.

Carrera fired a sonic blast at him, but he quickly dodged and acquired his boots. He evaded the second blast she hurtled at him, and landed out in the hall, where he tried to run away. But she hurtled a blast at his back, sending him flying into a display case that Cinder and Emerald were about to walk in front of. Emerald looked at Carrera as she marched down the hall, fear quickly overcame her, and Cinder did not flinch at Carrera, and hurtled a fireball at her to try and give Emerald hope. But Carrera pushed the fire back at Cinder, severely burning her arm, and knocking her back into the wall, screaming in pain.

" You are coming with me, bitch." Carrera said as she held _Apollo's Light_ up to Emerald's head as she started to cry.

She forced her out of the dorm building and made her way over to the Arena that was used for Combat class, and back at the dormitory, Cinder's screams of pain attracted the attention of Natalie and Ruby, who came rushing over to help.

" Oh my god, what happened?" Ruby asked Cinder.

" Some pyscho ambushed us, and she took Emerald!" Cinder explained.

" Where did she go?" Natalie asked.

" (grunt) She went for the exit, I think she's gonna kill her." Mercury said as Natalie helped him up.

Two Aletian soldiers arrived and rushed Cinder and Mercury to the infirmary, while Natalie and Ruby gave chase to Carrera and Emerald. They exited the dormitories and Natalie contacted Dante, who was already on the school grounds...

" Dante, did you see the attacker?" Natalie asked.

" _Yeah, the attacker is female, I saw her and Emerald proceed into the combat arena._ " Dante said.

" I'm on my way with Ruby, meet us there." Natalie said.

" _Okay._ " Dante said.

Beacon Academy Arena

9:10 am

Natalie, Dante, and Ruby entered the arena to see Carrera (with her hood up) holding _Apollo's light_ to Emerald's head, and she was completely crying, begging Carrera to not kill her. The Arena's shields went up, trapping the trio in the center of the arena. Carrera looked up to see the trio, and quickly pointed _Summer's end_ at them...

" Stay back, I have no quarrel with you three, all I want is this bitch." Carrera said.

" Please, She's crazy, kid, you're insane, you need help." Emerald said.

" You don't get to lie, and MY NAME IS CARRERA!" Carrera said as she pulled her hood back.

Dante was in complete shock, his sister, who was only 15 when she was presumed killed was alive in front of him, and holding a kid at gunpoint.

" Carrera?" Dante said in shock.

" Dante? Dante, is that you?" Carrera said as he removed his helmet.

" Yeah it's me." He said.

" Wait, this is your sister?" Natalie asked.

" You guys are related?" Ruby asked.

" I thought you were dead!" Dante exclaimed.

" I thought the same of you, but this bitch's allies in the White Fang found me first." Carrera exclaimed.

" What are you talking about?" Dante asked.

" You want to know who sabotaged our Intel, the one who lead us into a trap, here she is!" Carrera said, pointing to Emerald.

Dante was both shocked and angry, Emerald Sustrai was the one responsible for the ambush that nearly got both of them killed. But why did Carrera say she had white fang allies?

" An associate of hers from the White Fang found me and wanted to sell me into slavery, but they sold me to a group of eggheads instead." Carrera started. " They tortured me and experimented on me, trying to make me the ultimate huntress to fight Grimm for them and make trillions of lien." Carrera explained.

" My god." Ruby said.

" I first tracked down the eggheads responsible for ruining my life, and I killed them, every last one." Carrera said. " I found out she sabotaged the Intel through the White Fang Slaver who reported to her, before I killed him too." She said.

" Do you really think killing her is going to solve anything?" Natalie started.

" What?!" Carrera said.

" I once wanted to kill my own team captain because his former partner murdered my brother. I fought every fiber of my being that wanted to end his life, as I blamed him for every that happened on that day, But I knew it wasn't him who held the gun to his head, so I let go. Killing Emerald won't get you Justice for everything that had happened to you, or peace. So, you have two options, Let her go and allow her to face justice for everything they had done, or kill her, and let that memory haunt you for the rest of your life." Natalie said.

Carrera lifted her finger slowly off the trigger, and her eyes started to well up in tears. She was so sure that she was going to kill Emerald on this day, but she was conflicted now, and Emerald was still afraid. She lowered the gun and started to speak...

" No, I'm not a murderer, She'll live, just as long as she goes to trial." Carrera said.

" You're doing the right thing." Natalie said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

" (Voice breaking) I just...wanted to stop the screaming so bad (sobbing)" Carrera said, as she fell into Natalie's arms, crying.

Dante walked over, subdued Emerald, and then walked over to Natalie and immediately hugged his sister. Aletian soldiers entered the Arena, followed by Ironwood and Ozpin, Ruby turned Emerald over to them, explaining what she did, and Dante and Natalie walked the mentally-traumatized Carrera to the infirmary were she was going to be held until her actions could be decided...

Beacon Academy Headmaster's Office

9:30 am

At the top of the central tower in Beacon Academy, in Ozpin's office, a heated argument was taking place between General Ironwood and Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, and the topic was centered only on the mentally-unstable girl sitting in the infirmary...

" We're not sending her to prison." Goodwitch said.

" She murdered 18 people in 2 years, she needs to be imprisoned." Ironwood said.

" She is mentally traumatized, she needs to go to a counseling center." Goodwitch countered.

" To do what? Sit around all day talking to a doctor she could murder." Ironwood said.

" Enough!" Ozpin exclaimed.

" Look, I'm thinking smart, The Pentecost Asylum is our best chance to help her, she'll serve time for the murders she committed and receive Psychological help." Ironwood explained as Alexis walked in.

" Yeah, and get raped by the male prisoners who cannot keep it in their pants." Alexis said.

" Mrs. Domino!" Ozpin said.

" You send her to the asylum, the male prisoners will rape her, adding more to her mental trauma." Alexis explained. " Now, where do you wish to send her, Professor Goodwitch?" Alexis asked.

" I heard the Patrick Long Rehabilitation Center here in Vale has top psychological experts who treated cases just like Carrera's." Goodwitch explained.

" I agree we should send her there, Dante will be behind you on that." Alexis said.

" If this has negative consequences, I'm leaving them on you three's heads." Ironwood said.

" Yeah-yeah, don't you have a war start to somewhere?" Alexis said Sarcastically.

Ironwood angrily stormed out, furious that Carrera wasn't gonna be sent to prison for her crimes. Alexis exited Ozpin's office and met up with Dante, who was seriously disturbed by the fact his sister was alive, but also possibly insane.

" How you holding up?" Alexis asked.

" I thought she was dead for two years, and she returns today, out of the blue." Dante said.

" She knew how to make an entrance, though no one expected it." Alexis said.

" She tells me she hears her own screams whenever she goes to sleep, and she still feels the pain from when the scientists tore into her head." Dante said.

" I can't believe they experimented on a 15-yr-old girl." Alexis said.

" She's 18 now, and is possibly insane." Dante said.

" Hey, She'll recover, you just got to have faith." Alexis explained.

" Okay, I'll try." Dante said.

" That's alright, your sister is going to need your support though this difficult transition." Alexis said.

" Oh, by the way..." Dante started.

" What is it?" Alexis asked.

" That girl, Neo, She told me to tell you she wants to talk to you." Dante said.

" Where is she?" Alexis asked.

" Back your guys' dorm." Dante said.

" Okay." Alexis said.

Dante left to check on Carrera while Alexis proceeded to the dorm room to speak with Neo, to see what she had to say...

Team CANN Dorm Room

9:35 am

Alexis arrived just outside the dorm room to speak with Neo, but Arcadia wanted to speak first...

" _She likes you, you know._ " Arcadia said.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Alexis asked.

" _When we first met that girl, I piggybacked your senses, I could smell her hormone levels skyrocketing._ " Arcadia explained.

" _We'll see, okay._ " Alexis said.

Alexis entered the room, and Neo was sitting over by the window...

" Hey Neo." Alexis said.

" Hello." Neo said in a curious tone.

" Dante said you wanted-" Alexis said, just as Neo ran up to her and kissed her.

Alexis had never expected something like this to happen before, as she felt as if fireworks of joy were exploding in the sky.

" What was that?" Alexis said.

" Several Days late." Neo said.

Alexis simply looked excited as Neo was smiling and they kissed each other again...

" _Well, this day got interesting, I witness a friend stop a mentally unstable girl and now I got a girlfriend."_ Alexis thought.

 **This chapter concluded with Alexis and Neo starting their relationship, Dante was reunited with his sister even though she is mentally-unstable, and Emerald has been arrested by the Aletian authorities, while Cinder and Mercury are both injured. What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13: Fallen Light

Chapter 13: Fallen Light

Vale Harbor

10:00 pm

A ship arrives late in Vale's harbor, letting off passengers from all kingdoms. But one passenger stood out from among them, a male individual wearing set of black clothing and was bearded, with pale, white bone gauntlets on his hands. He walked over to the ticket station, and choose to speak with the manager, who was a beautiful blonde...

" How are we doing tonight, Sir?" The blonde said.

" I'm doing well, thank you for asking." The man said.

" How was the ride, sir?" The blonde asked.

" Smooth as the winds of time." The man said.

The blonde acknowledged who it was, and left her post, passing a note to the bearded man.

 _Meet me behind the building_

 _-V_

The man proceeded to behind the building, where the blonde wasn't there anymore, and was replaced by Verchaal. The man was actually Cyphus, the seventh of the Fallen Seven, and he was in Vale as he had learned about how Arcadia was alive.

" You certainly know how to be subtle brother." Verchaal said.

" Well, Being in Atlas allowed to develop a new perspective." Cyphus said.

" How was the militant kingdom?" Verchaal said.

" Chaotic, An individual called "Inquisitor" has been terrorizing the country, staging massive attacks against the kingdom's people." Cyphus explained.

" Why hasn't the Aletian General here in Vale know of it?" Verchaal inquired.

" Because Their Council has clamped down on outbound communications." Cyphus said.

" They don't want their top general and huntsman academy headmaster to worry." Verchaal figured.

" Anyway, how has Arcadia returned to this world?" Cyphus demanded.

" She has been bound to a shadow-touched child, who has proven to be an ally to us." Verchaal explained.

" How so?" Cyphus asked."

" She has pacified the Tree of Nightmares, reunited the six of us, and has conquered over many of the major threats here in Vale." Verchaal explained.

" I would like to meet this child myself." Cyphus said.

" I will arrange a meeting with her, her name is Alexis Domino." Verchaal explained.

" What?" Cyphus exclaimed.

Verchaal immediately became intrigued to why Cyphus was so alarmed at the mention of the name of Alexis, without knowing the origins of her family...

Beacon Academy

9:00 am, the next day...

Alexis woke up with Neo at her side, realizing that she and Neo slept together last night following the events of Carrera's attack in the school, and she felt happy knowing that. She looked at herself, and they were both in their under-garments and Cristof was over in his bed sound asleep, the same as Natalie.

" _I must have really had a good night._ " Alexis thought.

Alexis looked up and the first thing she had seen was a note attached a segment of white spider webbing attached to the wall above the bed. She carefully got up, trying not to wake her new girlfriend, and looked at the note..

 _The seventh has come to look for you, He wants to talk to Arcadia, because he has learned something about your heritage. Meet where warriors begin._

 _\- V_

Alexis was confused and puzzled, why would Verchaal risk infiltrating Beacon to deliver a message? But noticed that the first thing the note had said was " _The Seventh has come to look for you_ " which meant that The final one of the Seven has appeared, but he was looking for her?

" Morning." Neo said with a big smile on her face as she looked at Alexis.

" Oh, hey there." Alexis said.

" What's that?" Neo said, referring to the note.

" It's a message from Verchaal, the sixth out of the group of Seven that Arcadia is a part of." Alexis explained.

" Was she in the room?!" Neo said.

" She's a giant spider Grimm who can shrink herself down to a human-shaped figure, she probably launched the note as it was attached to the web." Alexis explained.

" Why would she contact you?" Neo inquired.

" I don't know." Alexis said as she pulled her uniform out of the closet and began to dressed.

Cristof and Natalie got up after Neo and Alexis, and they proceeded to the cafeteria, where Alexis and Neo sat together giggling about what they had done last night, which left Ruby confused...

" Why are they so happy?" Ruby asked her sister.

" I don't know." Yang said.

" I think might have a guess..." Cristof subtlety hinted.

" Really? You have a guess?" Yang said.

" I believe they "got a little closer." Cristof said in a humorous tone.

Yang's eyes went wide with a look that basically meant " WHAT?!" while Ruby herself, was still confused about it, until she finally caught on. They had just realized that Neo and Alexis had slept together, and they didn't talk about it because Evelyn and Jaune were helping a still-injured Pyrrah, with her right arm in a sling, over to the lunch table.

" Hey, guys." Jaune said happily.

" Hey, look who's not cooped up in the hospital anymore." Yang said.

" Well, I've been allowed to come here for breakfast, then I got to go to a physical therapy session after this." Pyrrah said.

" You did fly out a window from a very high place." Neo pointed out.

" Yes, thanks for pointing it out." Pyrrah said. " Why are you so happy?" She asked.

" Well..." Neo said, as she put her arm around Alexis.

" Oh, okay." Pyrrah said.

" So how long are you going to be in therapy?" Ren asked.

" Just a few more days, I've been getting a lot stronger from all of it, though I was on painkillers for a few days." Pyrrah said.

" Doctor Holliday said when I brought her in, she had six cracked ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, and possible internal bleeding." Evelyn explained.

" Man, that's rough." Blake said.

" Luckily, I had no internal bleeding." Pyrrah said.

They talked for awhile, and after they finished breakfast, Pyrrah went to her physical therapy while the rest of the group had went to their first class. Meanwhile, Verchaal and Cyphus were watching Alexis from a distance on the roof...

" See, she bonds with others." Verchaal said.

" I know, she wields the staff _Valthael,_ am I correct?" Cyphus said.

" Yes, and she has gotten along fairly with the child in the horus helmet." Verchaal said.

" She has the powers of an Ariel, though she is human." Cyphus said.

" Is there a reason you are concerned about why she wields the staff?" Verchaal said.

" It started centuries ago, I had met a man who was a mage, he wielded the same staff, and he was ambitious." Cyphus started.

" How does this connect to Alexis?" Verchaal asked.

" He was actually a shadow mage, and he was named Valthael." Cyphus explained. " He took pleasure in hunting Grimm, and one day, that pleasure killed him, mauled to death by an Ursa while trying to defend his love." He said.

" Why was the Grimm attacking him?" Verchaal asked.

" It was seeking vengeance for him murdering her cubs, she told me, after his death, his beloved renamed the staff." Cyphus explained. " Her name was Kiera Domino, and she was with child the day he was murdered." Cyphus explained.

Verchaal was shocked beyond belief, Alexis Domino was a descendant of Valthael, an ancient shadow mage and a sworn enemy of the Grimm.

" Fallen Light." Verchaal said.

" What?" Cyphus asked.

" That is what Alexis is, she is a Fallen Light." Verchaal said.

" Are you sure?" Cyphus inquired.

" It means that she has a power that can make her do extraordinary things." Verchaal said.

 _The shadow-touched child is a Fallen Light? That means if anyone else learns of h_ _er power, she will be targeted by those who wish to claim her power for their own gain. The Aletians will wish her to be an asset, The White Fang will wish her to be a weapon for their cause, but this third Party? What will they use her for?_

 **Cyphus knows of the existence of an outside party operating in the shadows, but doesn't know it's power structure. The term "Fallen Light" means " Individual who has walked on both in the world of light and the world of the dark". It means that Alexis has an inner power that will soon come into play. This story is my first use of smut, so don't be surprised if I don't get crazy with it like most Fanfiction writers.**


	14. Chapter 14: Leverage

Chapter 14: Leverage

Beacon Academy Dormitory

8:30 pm

Alexis and Neo got back to the Dorm, as Cristof had an " meeting with Ozpin" to attend to, but they both figured he had a girlfriend that he was sneaking out to meet. Alexis and Neo turned to each other and started kissing rapidly, and started removing each other's uniforms...

" Where do you think Natalie went?" Neo asked.

" She went to study in the library." Alexis responded.

Neo pushed Alexis down onto the bed, which Alexis immediately knew that her other personality, which she called " Lilith", was in control and much stronger than Neo. She leapt on top of Alexis and smiled...

" You like to be on top, huh?" Alexis said with a snicker.

" Always, dear." Lilith said.

" _Man, I'm already liking this side of Neo, she certainly knows how to have fun."_ Alexis thought.

10:20 pm

Alexis and Neo relaxed in bed, after having another wild night together as a couple. Both of them were panting with exhaustion, and Alexis felt the need to speak...

" The last time I loved somebody this much, They broke my heart." Alexis said, which caused Neo to look up.

" How did they break your heart?" Neo said.

" They cheated on me with the cheerleading captain of the old high school I attended before planning to enroll at a huntsman academy." Alexis explained.

" Well, I won't do that to you, I love you, and I know the true meaning of Loyalty." Neo said.

" What do you mean?" Alexis inquired.

Neo sat up so Alexis could see her entire back, which revealed a series of scars that covered her entire back, excluding the area of her neck...

" How did you get all these?" Alexis said, as she ran her hand up and down her back.

" The people who raised me, didn't want a girl, they wanted a loyal assassin for their own use." Neo explained. " They beat me, cut me, even whipped me to be a loyal killer for them, I pretty much never lived a normal life like a regular girl." She said.

" Then I'm glad we met." Alexis said.

Neo looked at her and smiled, and they both fell asleep. They went to class the next morning, and in the following afternoon, Alexis went to meet Verchaal at the location they provided...

Beacon Academy Cliffside

1:20 pm

Alexis went to the Cliffside where Ozpin had initiations take place, and there stood Verchaal and Cyphus, with Cyphus being in his true Manticore form as Alexis approached. In his true form, He stood about as tall as a big truck, with thick bone claws and fur as black as night itself. His tail had a serrated bone blade at the tip, and razor sharp claws protected by bone plates over his toes.

" So, this is the child of Valthael." Cyphus said as he walked around Alexis.

" What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

" You are a great descendant of Arcturus Valthael, a powerful shadow mage of the ancient kingdom." Verchaal explained.

" I thought the name of my staff was just a name, but you're saying he's the name of a great ancestor of mine?" Alexis said in a confused tone.

" He was a powerful shadow mage, just like you are, but there is something else you should know, Alexis." Verchaal explained.

" What is it Verchaal?" Alexis asked.

" The reason you are such a powerful shadow mage, is that you are a Fallen Light." Verchaal said.

" What?" Alexis said, feeling confused.

" A Fallen Light, it means you have the power to change the world, as you have mastered both the worlds of both light and dark." Cyphus explained.

Alexis was dumbstruck at what had been told to her by the two Grimm that had stood before her, Could she really change the world with the power she carried? Cyphus had seen all he needed and he and Verchaal disappeared before they could be seen. Alexis quickly returned to school, and to Neo, but the night that followed would be the most terrifying...

Beacon Dormitory

9:00 pm

Alexis and Neo were sound asleep in their beds, and the dormitory was silent, just as the rest of the buildings in the academy were. But somebody was sneaking around, and Alexis immediately felt a gag go over her mouth, and she only noticed a masked individual stick a needle into her neck, putting her to sleep. She woke up in a container somewhere, along side Weiss, Neo, Pyrrah, and Carrera, who was chained to a wall, and the container doors flew open and there stood Cinder, Mercury, and Roman Torchwick, who had a big smile on his face.

" You?" Alexis said, referring to Cinder.

" Yeah, you already pissed in our plans enough, so we're getting our payback." Cinder said, as Torchwick walked over to Neo.

" Hello there, you little traitor." Roman said.

" Get the fuck away from me." Neo said.

Roman struck her and began to speak." You need to know your place!" He said.

" I'm gonna kill you!" Alexis exclaimed before Mercury knocked her out.

Unknown location

9:30 pm

Alexis was chained to the floor, while the rest of the girls were in their own individual cells. Emerald sat in her own cell at the base of the room, as Cinder claimed her to be a traitor after selling out secrets while undergoing trial for what she did to Carrera.

" You're awake, good." Cinder said.

" Why are you doing this?" Alexis demanded.

" Because you would make a better weapon to us rather than a servant to them." Cinder said.

" I got a large group of scientists to pay billions for you girl." Roman said.

" You won't get away with this!" Weiss exclaimed.

" Nobody knows you're missing, and your family will pay handsomely for you." Cinder said. "Execute Nikos ,Sparrow, and the traitor." She told a White Fang Executioner.

The executioner immediately walked up and dragged Neo out of her cage and over to a chopping block, and Arcadia began to scream in Alexis's head.

" _Who are you?!_ " Arcadia began asking.

" What?" Alexis thought.

" _Your family had ran from it's heritage of magic and power for centuries but no more! Ask yourself Alexis Domino, WHAT ARE YOU!"_ Arcadia exclaimed.

" I...am... a fallen light." Alexis said.

" _Feel it in you, feel the power that stirs within you, WHAT ARE YOU!_ " Arcadia said again.

" I am a Fallen Light." Alexis said again.

" _That is not enough, the love of your life is about to murdered, WHAT ARE YOU!"_ Arcadia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"(Voice changing) I AM A FALLEN LIGHT!" Alexis screamed in a voice that wasn't her own.

She lunged up, yanking the stones the chains where attached to out of the ground and slamming them onto the executioner, killing him. Cinder and Roman panicked and fled to the exit with Mercury falling behind, while Alexis donned a set of armored robes, one side looked angelic and peaceful, while the other side looked chaotic and Dark. She released the others and returned to them their equipment, and she exploded the exit doors wide open, after the trio of villains tried to lock them in.

" OH, SHIT!" Mercury exclaimed.

" Where did the kid get that much power?" Roman said.

Mercury quickly tried to counter her attack, but Emerald deflected the oncoming blow of his gun boots, leaving him stunned.

" What are you doing?" Mercury asked his partner.

" Fighting for the right side." Emerald simply responded.

Mercury and Emerald fought while the others gave chase to the other two. They chased them outside, where the Fallen seven were embroiled in a violent battle with white fang soldiers and mercenaries who had gathered at the port outpost they were hiding at. Alexis arrived outside, followed by Weiss, Pyrrah, and Carrera, who quickly joined the battle with The Fallen seven, while Alexis took on Roman and Cinder, who were already throwing everything they had at her.

" Why (gunshot) won't (gunshot) you (gunshot) die!" Roman said.

" Shut up." Alexis said, knocking Torchwick back, trapping him under _Melodic Cudgel,_ which was mysteriously heavy. She then forced Cinder to her knees, and slammed her hand onto her face and did the same thing to Cantrell, but using energy of the light.

" DO NOT RESIST!" Alexis exclaimed.

Cinder was helpless while Alexis combed through her mind, learning every secret about her and her organization. She then collapsed onto the ground, horrified at what just happened to her, while Alexis returned to her normal state.

3 Hours later...

Aletian troops arrived to clean up the mess, alongside The seven and the girls. Torchwick and Cinder were dragged aboard Ironwood's flagship, while Mercury had been carried up on a stretcher. They flew back to Beacon, and were greeted by their teammates and Dante.

" I can't believe you guys got kidnapped right under our noses." Blake said.

" James, you really need to double check your security measures." Dante said with Carrera in his arms.

" We had a solid security plan, how could this fail?" Ironwood said with shock in his voice.

" The people I work for told you about the algorithm in the Comm tower right?" Dante explained.

" Yes, My techs have been working on decrypting it." Ironwood said.

" Cinder uploaded it, she broke in while everybody was at the dance." Alexis said.

" How did you know that?" Ozpin asked.

" I apparently developed the ability to extract information from people's minds, I first used it on Cantrell using Dark energy, then light energy when I tried it on Cinder." Alexis explained.

" That's incredible, I haven't seen that ability in a few years." Goodwitch said.

" That ability Alexis, is called Mind Search, you can physically comb through a person's mind." Ironwood said.

" Well, I learned that Cinder was a figure head for somebody else." Alexis said.

" Do you know who?" Ironwood asked.

" No, They were hooded when Cinder met with them." Alexis said.

Ironwood was puzzled, Cinder was a front for somebody else but no one knew who it was? Alexis and Neo retired to their dorm room with their teammates and went to sleep, with The Robes of Valthael as they had turned out to be, hung up in the closet.

Dreamworld

Unknown time

Alexis and Arcadia talked to one another, since the use of her Fallen Light powers somehow stabilized the bond between them both. Arcadia and her chatted about " Old fight stories" they both had...

" So he sung at me, but a black mist hit him the face, and woke up with his trousers gone!" Alexis said.

" That's hilarious! I remember the time I sent a Nevermore flying away funny after it tried to attack me in a fight." Arcadia said.

" _This has been a good few months, despite the death of a teammate of mine and the kidnapping attempts, I feel this is going to be a very good year."_ Alexis thought.

But, At a distance in the gardens was a strange girl they didn't see, as she concealed herself with shadow magic...

" I'm glad you are getting along with my older sister." The girl said.

 **This is where things are really going to get interesting, as Alexis turns out to have a baby sister she had never knew existed, and things will get interesting. Just FYI , I am a general supporter of the major ships ( Bumblebee, Arkos, and White Rose) and those are going to come into play in the next chapter. You'll really enjoy the next one...**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare Sibling

Chapter 15: Nightmare Sibling

Aletian Science Lab

10:00 pm

8 years ago...

Matthias Domino looked down into an Isolation Room where a young child sat patiently on a bed, expecting someone to come into the room and talk to her about an incident in the schoolyard. Her name was Nephele, and she was Matthias's youngest while Alexis was the oldest. But the reason why she was isolated was due to the fact her semblance was ten times deadlier than her older sister's. It was the ability to physically harm a person from the inside. The incident in the schoolyard was that she had caused an older student to suffer a heart attack, when she was going to crush his heart for harassing her, which resulted in a friend of hers contacting her father immediately.

" _Nephele, what am I going to do with you?_ " Matthias thought.

His wife, Adria, walked in to the observation booth as he pondered what he should do about this. She immediately feared what Nephele could do, and wondered what should be done about their daughter after what Matthias had done...

" How is she?" Adria asked.

" She's patient and stable, I give her that much." Matthias said.

Adria smacked her husband across the face, which he was caught completely off-guard. " You should have never involved her in the experiment!" She said.

" I had no other choice, Alexis would have died from it." Matthias said.

" So you just used your youngest child for an experiment involving Grimm blood." Adria said.

" She's the only known human with an immunity to the blood's poisonous effects." Matthias said.

" Well, the blood has turned her semblance to a killer one." Adria said.

They both looked down at their daughter, who was now up and about, pacing back and fourth. Matthias immediately looked to the console, and pondered whether or not kill Nephele, in which Adria immediately noticed her husband's glance towards the console and looked at him like " Don't you do it."

" We have no other choice." Matthias said as he pushed the purge button.

" NO!" Adria screamed.

Nephele screamed at the top of her lungs, running immediately to the door and started banging on it...

" PLEASE (cough) LET ME OUT!" Nephele said.

Matthias refused to comply, he immediately incapacitated his wife with a stun rod and let his youngest daughter die screaming. But while she under went autopsy, the coroner was discovered to have his heart crushed like a fresh segment of clay and Nephele's body was nowhere to be found. For 8 years, she lived on her own, taking up training in hand to hand, stealth attacks, dagger use, assassination and sabotage, until she was 17, just the same age as Alexis...

Beacon Academy

Present Day

Alexis was walking alongside happily her girlfriend Neo, towards the cafeteria for Breakfast before heading to class. She sat down at the table and decided to talk to her girlfriend, who was disturbed about something...

" What's wrong sweetie?" Alexis asked.

" Oobleck says my grades are pretty low for his class." Neo said with annoyance.

" Why didn't you tell me, I could help you study!" Alexis exclaimed.

" No, I don't want to be a bother..." Neo said.

" Hey, you're my girlfriend, that practically makes it my right to help you." Alexis said.

" Really, Are you sure?" Neo said with excitement.

" Yeah, I'll even through in a little "initiative" when a really important test is coming up." Alexis said with a smirk.

Neo just giggled at what her girlfriend had just told her, and their chat was interrupted at the arrival of Jaune, who was showing much surprise over a breaking news story that was covering the scroll net...

" What are you so shocked about?" Alexis asked.

" This mysterious saboteur, called " Sin" , just struck again." Jaune said.

They both looked over Jaune's shoulder to look at his scroll, to watch the news video he was seeing, and they too, were surprised...

" This just in, the mysterious Saboteur, Sin, has struck a blow at an illegal arms deal at in Atlas earlier this week, and released this broadcast message the following day." The reporter said.

The video then showed a broadcast video with a Devil face appearing in the form of a logo, before Sin herself appeared and began to speak...

" Good evening my viewers, I feel needed to answer any questions pertaining to my performance earlier this previous evening, so please I hold them as I intend to provide answers." Sin started. " Have you ever wondered when a police force charged with our security is actually keeping up to that promise? I found my own answer to that question when I found out a group of corrupt police officers were actually running protection for the gun runners selling the illegal arms. I know that we entrust our security to them, but can we trust men who have sinned more than anyone else in the world. " Sin said before the signal cut out.

" That chick loves her theatrics." Neo said.

" Calling herself Sin? They obviously got religion." Alexis said.

" There was fighting footage shared with us, and she was deadly with her daggers." Jaune said.

" Sounds like you admire her." Alexis said as Jaune and Neo looked at each other.

" What?" Alexis said.

" You didn't know?" Jaune said.

" What are you guys talking about?" Alexis said with annoyance.

" Jaune and Pyrrah have started dating." Neo said.

" Oh." Alexis said.

They finished up Breakfast and they proceeded to History class, where Neo worked harder during the class. In the afternoon, Alexis went to the transport station to meet with an old friend...

Beacon Academy Transport Hub

11:30 pm

Alexis stood patiently at the transport station for the airship to dock, in which a man in a formal suit with short, cropped blonde hair exited with a briefcase that contained something for Alexis to see...

" Hello, Kendall." Alexis said.

" How are you doing, Alexis?" Kendall asked as he hugged Alexis.

" Adjusting to Beacon life, stopping bad guys and making friends." Alexis explained.

" That's good to hear, old friend. " Kendall said as he noticed Alexis staring at his briefcase.

" Why do you have your briefcase?" Alexis asked the 32-yr-old lawyer from Vale.

" I did some digging, and I found something you should really see." Kendall said on their walk to the library.

Alexis walked along with the man to the Academy library, where dozens of kids were studying for exams or projects, so they proceeded to an unused study area on the second level to talk about the information Kendall had to talk to Alexis about.

Beacon Academy Library, Second Floor

" Ok old man, what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis asked.

Kendall was opening his briefcase and pulling out all sorts of papers and photographs, the papers consisting of a family genetics report, a family tree, a coroners report, a psychology evaluation, and the photos Alexis didn't know the locations they were taken in.

" When I told you I had been doing some digging, I had been looking into your family's history." Kendall started. " The reason why I was investigating your family, is because one day I had a feeling, that started eating away at me after I visited your parents and looked at a family photo that sat on the mantle piece at your old house, and I didn't see just you and your parents, I saw you, your parents, and a smiling little girl in a white flower dress." Kendall explained.

" That's ridiculous, why would my parents allow some random little girl in a family photo?" Alexis said.

" Have you been having strange dreams, of you playing in the backyard with this child?" Kendall asked.

" How did you know that?" Alexis said with shock in her voice.

" Your mother turned out to have been using her memory suppression spell on you, and any other guest in their home, trying to bury any existence of the child." Kendall explained.

" Why would they do that?" Alexis said.

" Because something about your sister scared them." Kendall explained.

" What?" Alexis said.

" You have a sister, these documents can confirm it." Kendall said, showing Alexis the genetics report and family tree.

Alexis looked at the documents to see a list of family members of the Domino family...

1\. Sebastian Domino

2\. Kiera Domino

3\. William Domino

4\. Daryl Domino

5\. Dean Domino

6\. Matthias Domino

7\. Adria Domino

8\. Nephele Domino

9\. Alexis Domino

" Who is Nephele Domino?" Alexis said.

" She is your baby sister, and she was always apparently a troublesome child growing up." Kendall explained.

" So I am an older sister?" Alexis asked.

" Yes." Kendall said.

" Why was she a troublesome child?" Alexis inquired.

" Your semblance represents the creativity of your parents..." Kendall said as he stood book up. " As you can summon things no one has seen before. But your sister's semblance embodies their ability for destruction." He said as he knocked the book down.

" What was her semblance exactly?" Alexis asked.

" She could physically kill a person from the inside, crush an organ, turn their own blood to poison, shut down their own heart or brain." Kendall explained.

" My god." Alexis said.

" Your father panicked and tried to kill your sister, against your mother's wishes." Kendall said.

Alexis was shocked at what was just told to her, her father had attempted to murder her baby sister out of fear for the power her semblance had. Kendall showed her the coroner's report, but he wasn't done yet...

" Nephele was declared dead on the scene, but the coroner was killed mysteriously when he was about to preform the autopsy." Kendall said.

" How did he die?" Alexis said.

" His heart was crushed like a fresh piece of clay." Kendall said, finally showing her the photos.

They concluded their conversation and Kendall went back to Vale, leaving Alexis to ponder over what was told to her. A hidden sister she never knew existed, and her parents trying to suppress her memory and tried to kill her. Without knowing she was being observed by Nephele, who was crying at the fact she had just learned that she was alive and had a murderous semblance...

" (sniff) I'm sorry sister that you had find out this way." Nephele said.

Beacon Academy Dorms

8:30 pm

After a long day of work and struggling to adapt to the news dropped on her, Alexis retired to the dorm room exhausted and plopped down on the bed, with Neo cuddling up next to her while Natalie and Cristof talked things over.

" I still can't believe you have a sister." Neo said.

" That name Nephele was pretty creative." Natalie said.

" If she's here in Vale, we'll probably have a lot of catching up to do." Alexis said.

Alexis kissed Neo on her forehead and looked at the moonlight, hoping that her sister is okay, and that they'll meet someday. Meanwhile, Sin (Nephele) was about to torture the man who had threatened her sister...

Aletian Prison ship

8:35 pm

The Aletian frigate in the skies over Vale was housing a few prisoners and was awaiting orders to return to Atlas to have them tried. Among the prisoners was Roman Torchwick, who was bouncing a ball he snuck into his cell back and fourth to kill the time. However, the guards didn't happen to notice a blackened slime sliding around, avoiding the guard's detection and slipping into the ventilation and sliding towards Roman's cell, where his ball landed in it.

" Oh, Aletians and their crap." Roman said as he tried to pick up the ball.

But something in the slime propelled the ball straight into his face, sending him backward...

" OW, what the-" Roman said as a Devil-mask wearing girl began to rise up out of the slime and the slime moved up to her left wrist.

" Shadow mass, it can act as a bridge between worlds. That's why I love it's efficiency." Sin said.

" Have you ever thought about going into business?" Roman said.

" Well, I'm not here to make a sale." Sin said as she slowly removed her mask...

" What- ow, ow, OW!" Roman said as his chest started to hurt.

Sin's mask was off, and Roman was horrified as her eyes were black as night with red pupils and leaking a dark fluid, and Roman's chest began to hurt more. She looked at him with a sinister smile on her face...

" Do you feel it, the pain of your own heart being violently crushed by my own semblance." Sin said.

" Your semblance is that you can hurt people from the inside? AHHH!" Roman exclaimed.

" I'm going to let you live, but threaten my family again, and I will crush your heart like a grape." Sin said before releasing.

" Oh, thank god." Torchwick said.

" But that doesn't mean you walk away easy." Sin said.

" What? Ow, Ow!" Roman said, grasping his chest.

She tossed shadow mass onto a wall, and she walked through it just as the door to Roman's cell was opened up by an Aletian guardsman.

" What are you complaining- Oh my god." The guardsman said as Roman fell onto the floor.

" Please-help me!" Roman said.

" I need a medic in here, stat!" The guardsman ordered another.

The guardsman at his post immediately ran for a medic while Roman had a seizure on the floor while suffering from a heart attack. Nephele escaped unnoticed, and was contacted by someone with info...

" Not right now, I've got to go meet some family of mine." Nephele said.

But Nephele had doubts, doubts that had begun to eat away at her, was she ready to face Alexis...

" _For years, I wished to meet my sister, and now she knows I am alive. But how can I approach her with my powers like this, how will she react to everything I have done? Am I truly ready to face my older sister?_ " Nephele thought.

 **At the end of this chapter, we meet Nephele Domino, Alexis's hidden younger sister, who has the semblance of internal harm. She is a combination of Maya from Heroes (if you watch that show, you'll understand.) and V from V for Vendetta due to her dagger fighting style and the use of a Devil mask like V using the Guy Fawkes mask. Unlike her sister, she's a little more cold and cynical towards some things, but her emotions come into play when it comes to family. The "initiative" for Alexis helping Neo study is a reference to Billy Madison, so if you have seen the movie, you will understand. The vigilante name " Sin" was an idea came up with by my older brother Zach, so all credit for that name goes to him.**


	16. Chapter 16: Family Reunion

Chapter 16: Family Reunion

Beacon Academy Dormitories

7:30 am

Alexis was asleep alongside her beloved girlfriend, though she was asleep in her undergarments while Alexis was in her pajamas. Even she though loved the girl, she always drove her crazy sometimes with her crazy habits, in which she checked her scroll for the time, until there was a knock at the door...

" _Now who can that be?_ " Alexis thought.

She carefully got out of bed to make sure she didn't wake Neo, and she walked over to the door...

" Who is it?" Alexis asked, quietly.

" Someone who wants to talk to you." Nephele said quietly.

Alexis was surprised that the girl on the other side of the door sounded exactly like her, and she carefully opened the door and the first thing she saw was young 18-yr-old girl with completely black hair parted on one side so it would cover the eye on that side. She looked as if she was about to cry with overjoyment, but Alexis carefully put it all together, this was Nephele, her long lost sibling.

" Are you Nephele?" Alexis asked.

" Are you Alexis?" Nephele asked.

Alexis pulled Valthael out from behind the door, as the gem at the top began to glow brightly, with the red gem in the necklace Nephele was wearing was glowing ever so brightly the same way. Alexis remembered the legend of Valthael and his brother that her mother told her...

" _Valthael had a brother named Malthus, they were inseparable, but they were afraid they will both lose each other. So Valthael designed a special pendant with a magic-infused gem that would glow in the presence of his staff, so he would know it was his brother as both staff and pendant had fragments of each brother's_ _soul._ " Adria said.

They both immediately began to smile and quickly hugged each other, just as her teammates began waking up to notice Alexis being up and hugging someone who was a complete stranger to them. Neo was the first to immediately jump into the closet to get dressed.

" Who's this?" Cristof said.

" This guys, is my sister, my apparent twin sister." Alexis said, which made them all relax.

Neo stepped out of the closet in her uniform, and was surprised from what Alexis had said: her sister was her twin. Alexis hugged her sister gladly, and everyone was speechless at what had just transpired this early in the morning.

" Nephele, this is Cristof, my team captain." Alexis said, saying her first introduction.

" Pleased to meet you, Nephele." Cristof said.

" Hi." Nephele said shyly.

" What's wrong?" Alexis asked her sister.

" I'm sorry, I haven't had this much interaction with this much people." Nephele said.

" Have you been on your own for the past few years?" Natalie asked.

" Pretty much, the only people I ever interacted with was a young couple of hunters." Nephele said.

" This is Natalie, she's the best darn archer in Vale." Alexis said.

" Nice to meet you." Natalie said, shaking Nephele's hand.

" Well, this day is off to an interesting start." Neo said.

" Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, and this is Neo, she's...my girlfriend." Alexis said.

" Oh, okay." Nephele said.

" _Did she just shrug off the fact I am dating a girl?"_ Alexis thought.

" _Wow, she doesn't know I could tell she was dating a girl when she first opened the door._ " Nephele thought.

The sound of another door down the hall had slightly alarmed Nephele, but Alexis calmed her down and Neo checked it out. It turned out to be Ruby, who had woken up to investigate the commotion that was going on in Team CANN's room.

" (Yawn) what's going on? I can hear you guys all the way down the hall." Ruby said.

" Well, Alexis turns out to have a twin sister who just showed up this morning." Neo said.

" What?" Ruby said as she quickened her pace.

Ruby turned the corner to see Alexis hugging Nephele, and was surprised at the fact that what Neo had told had been the truth...

" You have a twin sister?" Ruby said.

" Nephele, this is Ruby, she leads Team RWBY." Alexis explained.

" Hi." Nephele said shyly.

" Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

" _Would all students please report to the cafeteria for breakfast._ " Goodwitch said on the intercom.

" Well, you hungry?" Alexis asked her sister.

" Starving." Nephele said.

The five of them met up with Teams RWBY and JNPR, and everyone was surprised to meet the long-lost sister of Alexis Domino...

" Alexis, who's your friend?" Ren asked.

" Guys, you may not believe this, but this is actually my sister." Alexis explained.

" WOAH!" Nora exclaimed.

" She's your sister?!" Jaune said.

" Don't mind them, they get over excited when learning new things, I'm Pyrrah, and this is Ren." Pyrrah explained.

" I'm...Nephele." Nephele said.

" Nice to meet you, and the overexcited twins here are Jaune and Nora." Ren explained.

" Hi all." Nephele said.

They were on their way to the cafeteria, where the group crossed paths with the one individual they had never expected...

" Greetings children." Professor Ozpin said.

" Oh, hey Professor Ozpin." Ruby said.

" Good to see you are up and about (noticing Nephele hiding behind Alexis) and who is your friend?" Ozpin asked.

" I'm...Nephele." Nephele said.

" What seems to bother you, child?" Ozpin asked.

" I'm sorry Professor Ozpin, my recently discovered sister happens to be a little shy." Alexis said with a slight nervous chuckle, which the news surprised Ozpin.

" Your sister?" Ozpin said.

" These documents will explain everything." Alexis said, handing Ozpin the genetics report and family tree copy.

Ozpin walked over to a bench, setting down his coffee, and looking over the documents given to him by Alexis. Meanwhile, Alexis talked to her sister about what she knew of her semblance...

" Sis, we need to talk." Alexis said.

" Well, we're gonna be doing a lot of that because we really need to catch up." Nephele pointed out.

" Our parent's friend, Kendall Finch, told me about what your semblance can do." Alexis said.

" Oh." Nephele said, with a hint of shame in her voice.

" Is it true, did Father really try to kill you because of what your semblance can do?" Alexis asked the shy 18-yr-old girl.

" (sigh) it wasn't just that." Nephele said.

" What do you mean?" Alexis inquired.

" He was experimenting on me without you or anyone else noticing, because..." Nephele said.

" Because why?" Alexis asked.

" Because...I am immune to the toxic effects of Grimm blood." Nephele explained.

Alexis was left speechless at what her baby sister had just told her, that she was immune to the dangerous effects of Grimm blood and their father experimented on her for it. She immediately stood up and hugged as she had noticed she was beginning to cry...

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made you bring up some bad memories." Alexis said, holding Nephele close.

" (sniff) It's alright, I just-hadn't expected you to have suffered similar experiments just in a more painful manner." Nephele said, which alarmed Alexis.

She was just about to talk about what her sister said, when Ozpin came walking up with the documents tucked under his arm, and his coffee cup tucked under his arm...

" I've looked over these documents and confirmed them to be authentic, but I must ask you one question, Alexis." Ozpin said.

" Yes, Professor?" Alexis asked.

" Where did you get a hold of these documents?" Ozpin asked.

" Kendall Finch gave them to me, He gave those documents on the day he first told me of Nephele." Alexis said.

" I see, well, I have taken up enough of your time, best hurry along to breakfast now, I heard they are serving Breakfast Pizza and Pancakes today." Ozpin said with a smirk.

" Thank you sir." The students said in unison.

" Oh, and Nephele (handing her a Visitor pass) you can use this to get something for breakfast, just show the lunch ladies and you're all set." Ozpin said.

" Thank you sir." Nephele said.

The group proceeded along to the cafeteria, while Ozpin proceeded to his office to talk over Nephele with Ironwood and Goodwitch. They entered the cafeteria and sat next to Team SSSN, lead by Sun Wukong, and Alexis decided to introduce her sister to the boys.

" Hey guys." Sun said.

" Hey, Sun, we've made a new friend." Ruby said.

" Really?" Neptune said.

" Yeah, this is Nephele, she's my long-lost, presumed dead baby sister." Alexis said.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Sun and this is Scarlet, Jade, and Neptune." Sun said.

" Hello." Nephele said shyly.

" Sorry if she's a little quiet, she's be on her own for a while, so she's a little shy." Alexis explained.

" That's okay." Sun said.

" _Man, I am so nervous._ " Nephele thought.

" Hey, you said only interacted a huntsman and his girlfriend who was a huntress, right?" Neo said.

" Yeah, their names were Xavier and Camille." Nephele said.

" As in Xavier " White Hawk" Moore, and Camille " Goldenheart" Frappier?" Alexis said.

" Yeah, though they only let their fans call them that." Nephele said.

" That's seems like them." Sun said.

They concluded their breakfast, and Nephele resided back at the room while Alexis attended her classes with her teammates. Nephele arrived in the room where she crossed paths with a masked individual trying to steal Alexis's scroll...

" HEY!" Nephele shouted.

She immediately drew her daggers, _Solar and Luna,_ and attacked the infiltrator in force. She threw Shadow mass over the window so they couldn't escape, and they fought it out. But during the fight, _Luna_ went into the intruder's leg, causing them to fall. She violently removed the mask, and discovered who it was...

" Cinder Fall, Alexis told me you were locked up." Nephele said angrily

" You figured so kid, who the heck are you?" Cinder said, clutching her bleeding leg.

" I'm Alexis's sister." Nephele said.

Cinder was showing the one emotion she had never dared show before: fear, because she was face to face with Alexis's long-presumed dead sister. But Nephele felt the need to cough, and when she did, there was blood on her glove, which she immediately checked a wrist bracer she had on, and it was flashing red. Nephele was slowly turning pale, and immediately pulled out a leather pouch which contained a silver vial containing a blue liquid, and rolled up her sleeve, and pressed it into her arm, injecting the liquid in. Color started to return to her face, and the coughing began to stop, and she felt relieved at that moment.

" _What is wrong with this girl?_ " Cinder thought.

Two Aletian guardsmen entered the room and were surprised at the outcome of the fight...

" You alright, Miss?" The red guardsman asked.

" I'm alright, caught her trying to steal something from the room." Nephele said.

" I told you she would get away." The Gold Guardsman said.

" Griff, shut up, let's just get her back to her cell" The Red Guardsman argued.

" Really, Simmons, I do more work than you!" Griff said.

" Oh, Really, last time I checked, work wasn't watch _Tales from Remnant_ and pretend to be working when the General walks by." Simmons argued.

" Hey, don't dis the show man!" Griff said.

" Um, guys." Nephele said, pointing to Cinder.

" Oh, right." The guards said in unison.

The two bickering men picked Cinder up and took her back to the Aletian ship to be locked up again. Right after they had left, Nephele removed the shadow mass from the window, and immediately thought to themselves...

" _Why did it happen again, I only have enough medicine until I can find help after I had survived the poisoning this long._ " Nephele thought.

Meanwhile, Ozpin had to listen to the problems of Ironwood again...

Beacon Headmaster's office

9:30 am

Ozpin was sitting in his office, looking over the Domino family history, to confirm the info that was given to him by Alexis. His communications channel picked up a secure line from Ambassador Turin of Atlas contacting him. He opened up the call, and began to speak.

" Dominic, why are you contacting me on a secure line?" Ozpin said.

" Listen, I don't have much time before this call is terminated, so shut up and listen." Turin said.

" What's going on? Why does Atlas have a communication clamp down active?" Ozpin asked.

" Atlas is under attack from within, so the council doesn't want word getting out." Turin explained.

" Under attack? By Who?" Ozpin asked.

" He is called "Inquisitor" and he's playing god." Turin explained.

" Who is Inquisitor?" Ozpin asked.

" Can't talk more, got to go." Turin said before hanging up.

Ozpin was left alone in his office, filled with questions given to him by Turin's call. Who was inquisitor? How did he have the entire Kingdom of Atlas scared? All of those questions would have to wait as General Ironwood was walking in with many questions about Nephele's presence in the school...

" Oz, why are you letting some strange girl wander the grounds?" Ironwood demanded.

" That child is no mere stranger, guess who she is related to." Ozpin said, pointing to the family tree on his monitor.

Ironwood walked around Ozpin's desk to look at the monitor, to see the entire family tree of Alexis's family and Nephele's name made an appearance on the list.

" That girl is..." Ironwood said.

" Alexis Domino's long-presumed dead baby sister." Ozpin said.

" I didn't know Alexis had a sister." Ironwood said.

" Neither did she, turned out that her parents were trying to hide her." Ozpin explained.

" What the hell for?" Ironwood asked.

" I don't know, Ms. Domino withheld that information, I intend to talk to her on that matter on our next meeting." Ozpin said.

" Okay." Ironwood said, sounding disturbed by something.

" What's bothering you James?" Ozpin asked.

" It's...I haven't heard anything from my niece in Atlas in the past few days." Ironwood said.

" I heard, so did some digging, and I apparently found out that Atlas is under Protocol 32." Ozpin said.

Ironwood's eyebrows were raised at the sheer mentioning of Protocol 32, which he knew what it exactly meant: TOTAL OUTBOUND COMMUNICATION BLACKOUT. All of a sudden, Ironwood's personal communicator went off...

" Excuse me, Oz, I gotta take this." Ironwood said.

Ironwood exited the room and Ozpin decided to call up Alexis to talk things over about why she didn't explain the reason why she didn't tell her why Matthias and Adria had tried to hide Nephele from the public eye, but something was wrong, as Alexis looked as if she was crying...

" What's wrong Alexis?" Ozpin asked.

" (Voice breaking) I just got my sister back, after not knowing she was real, and now I might lose her again." Alexis said.

" Hey, what do you mean?" Ozpin said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Nephele is dying." Alexis said, before breaking out into a full-out cry.

Ozpin immediately hugged her after what she had said, Neo had arrived to talk to Ozpin to see her girlfriend crying and ran up to her and immediately hugged her, and Ozpin was speechless...

" What happened?" Neo asked.

" Apparently, Nephele is dying." Ozpin explained.

" From what?" Alexis asked.

"(Voice broken) Cybexinol poisoning." Alexis said.

" What the heck is Cybexinol?" Neo asked.

" A toxic compound designed for medical and science facilities for purge protocols." Ozpin explained.

" But, how has she alive after all these years?" Neo said.

" It must be something to do with her semblance." Ozpin guessed.

" Professor, her semblance gives her the ability to harm people from the inside." Alexis explained.

" Incredible." Ozpin said.

" Can this be treated?" Neo asked.

" I don't know if this kind of extent can be treated, but I'll do some looking." Ozpin said.

" (Sobbing) Thank you." Alexis said.

" _Alexis really needs our help, her sister's life hangs in the balance and I'm worried about what happens if her sister dies, I love her, and I don't want to lose her ._ " Neo thought.

 **This chapter ends with a climatic event, Nephele's life hangs by a thread and Alexis is worried about the outcome. Ironwood's mysterious call is connected to a future work that's under development, centered around the incident in Atlas involving the ruthless Inquisitor. If you've caught this already, there is a Red Vs. Blue reference as there was a guest appearance by Griff and Simmons. The next chapter is two-fold, one part is Alexis's involvement in the Huntsman Tournament, the other is Ozpin trying to help Nephele as she is undergoing treatments to remove the Cybexinol left over in her system. But what will come after the remaining chapters, is what will introduce how the inquisitor is " Playing god"...**


	17. Chapter 17: Dual Battlegrounds

Chapter 17: Dual Battlegrounds

Vale Combat Arena Girl's locker room

9:00 am

Alexis sat in the locker room, talking with Ozpin on her scroll, as Ozpin took Nephele to a medical center to receive treatment for the Cybexinol poisoning she was suffering from because Alexis had to participate in the tournament with her teammates.

" Is there a way to treat two-year prolonged Cybexinol poisoning?" Alexis asked.

" _The doctors are sure, turns out your sister was using a very strong counter agent that prevented the poison from taking hold over long periods of time._ " Ozpin said.

" That's good to hear." Alexis said.

" _I've got to go, I'll contact you if there is any change._ " Ozpin said.

" Understood, contact Kendall Finch if you have any questions. _"_ Alexis said.

" _Okay._ " Ozpin responded before hanging up.

Alexis put her scroll away in her satchel, and noticed Emerald prepping her gear for the match. Ever since she betrayed Cinder, Ozpin assigned her to Team BSHE or " Banshee" lead by Benjamin Stradivarius out of Haven, she was asked to fill their empty position after the last member, Equinox, left to "fulfill a personal vendetta against the guy who put him through a ceiling." She quickly adjusted to the position like she completely pulled out the memories of working under Cinder out of her head.

" How you holding up?" Alexis said as she adjusted the final shoulder pad on her gear.

" Ben's been really nice to me, he apparently knows what it's like to grow up amongst a bad crowd." Emerald said, as she put the final round in her second revolver.

" Well, I wish you luck today." Alexis said, as she picked up Valthael.

" Same to you, Friend." Emerald said as she holstered her gun.

They exited the locker room and rendezvoused with their teams to prepare for their match in the tournament. Alexis noticed Natalie wearing a set of light armor that was designed with dual-layered bio-carbon flex plates and a brand new quiver to hold her bow's arrows.

" Hey Natalie, where'd you get the new gear?" Alexis asked.

" Dante gave it to me, as a gift for helping out his sister." Natalie explained.

" That was nice of him." Alexis responded.

Both teams stepped onto the lifts and rode them all the way into the arena, where they were greeted by thousands of cheering people. Alexis was surprised at how many people were cheering and Arcadia felt the need to speak...

" _Wow, lot of people today._ " Arcadia said.

" _What, you never seen a crowd this big before?_ " Alexis thought.

" _Kid, the only crowd I've seen is thousands of screaming Ariels trying to escape the Grimm, and when they scream, it's always a high C_ " Arcadia said.

" _Oh, ouch_ " Alexis thought.

Their conversation concluded at the start of the booming voice of Oobleck in the announcer booth...

" HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL'S ANNUAL HUNTSMAN TOURNAMENT!" Oobleck said into the microphone.

" That's right Oobleck, today, teams from all kingdoms will test their mettle in full on combat." Professor Port started. " Each team will participate in full on team vs. team combat in the first round, after that, each will select two teammates to be in the Doubles round to decide who shall advance to the final round." He explained.

" As a special treat, A half-time show will take place where the famous boy band ,The Achieve Men, will be preforming their famous hit single " T.O.P" Oobleck explained.

" That's good Oobleck, First Team Battle is Team BSHE from Haven lead by Senior member Benjamin Stradivarius, who is currently wielding the greatsword _Avenged,_ against Team CANN of Vale, lead by Cristof Axel, wielding the Katana _Milano._ " Port said.

" First team to lose all members loses, begin!" Oobleck said.

Both teams engaged in a full-on fight, and Alexis and Neo worked as a tag team, toppling Sera Brunswick, a bull-Faunus girl wielding a very large axe, and took down Hera Donovan, who wielded a set of pistols that had blades on both the top and bottom.

" _We are both working together as an effective team, no wonder I love the girl._ " Alexis thought.

They quickly dominated over Team BSHE, and were given time to discuss who was going to the second round. Meanwhile, outside the Arena, a second fight was raging...

Tritarion Medical Institute

Inner City

11:34 am

Ozpin watched as Nephele under went surgery to treat some of her organs that had been poisoned by the Cybexinol, the cells of her lungs, kidneys, and liver were scarred severely. The counter-agent had suppressed the poisoning effects, but did not cure it. A doctor walked up to him, with a clipboard in hand...

" Excuse me, Professor Ozpin?" The girl asked.

" Yes?" Ozpin responded.

" I have Nephele's toxicology reports for you." The girl said.

" Okay, let me hear them." Ozpin said.

" Our original tests thought nearly 20% of her blood was contaminated, but as it turns out, only 12% of her blood was contaminated." The Female doctor said. " We also learned the cellular scarring isn't serious in the lungs and liver, but one of her kidneys must be removed entirely, or risk more of the toxin flooding her organs." She explained.

" Understood, has Mr. Finch supplied the info you need for her treatment?" Ozpin asked.

" Yes, we know what she is allergic to and everything else." The doctor said.

" I'm glad to hear it." Ozpin said.

" Just, one more question?" The doctor inquired.

" What is it?" Ozpin said.

" Status reports say this girl is dead, has been for a couple of years now, can you clarify?" The doctor said.

" She survived an attempt on her life carried out by her own father." Ozpin explained.

" What?" The Doctor said.

" Her father was afraid of her power, terrified even, so he tried to kill her with an isolation room's purge protocol." Ozpin explained.

" Oh my god." The Doctor said with some concern.

" Now you know why she has toxins in her blood." Ozpin said.

" I'll share this information with the other doctors." She said before leaving the room.

Just as the doctor left the room, a tall, muscular boy entered the room with a large axe on his back. He looked about 18, and he wore a hat over his buzz cut. He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and began to speak...

" To commit harm on one's family makes a man more monster than human." The boy said.

" That's very poetic." Ozpin said.

" I remember when I had told her that." The boy said.

" You know her?" Ozpin asked.

" Yeah, my girlfriend and I crossed paths with her on a job a few months back, saved my sorry hide from an Ursa's claw." The boy explained.

" I'm sorry, we've never been formally introduced, I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said.

" I know who you are, I'm Xavier, Xavier Moore." He said.

" So you're the boy she interacted with." Ozpin pointed out.

" Yeah, she had a little hard time putting the words together when she first approached us, but we helped her through it." Xavier said.

" You must have some tales." Ozpin said.

" Yeah, I've been mainly looking into an organization operating behind the scenes here in Vale." Xavier said.

" We're already are aware of the organization that Cinder Fall is a part of." Ozpin stated.

" Not that, I'm talking the group that wants her sister." Xavier said.

" Who are they?" Ozpin asked.

" They're called Paxell, and they're just bigoted, supremacist cult." Xavier said.

" Supremacists?" Ozpin asked.

" They claim that the treaty signed at the end of the Faunus War was a mistake, that we should have eradicated them right then and there." Xavier explained.

" So they tried to think of ways to eradicate the Faunus?" Ozpin said.

" Yeah, they tried the idea of weaponizing the Grimm with a pawn to lead them." Xavier said.

" They wanted Alexis to be that pawn, didn't they?" Ozpin asked.

" Yeah, but now they want to kill her, because she's grown too powerful" Xavier explained.

" I must warn her." Ozpin said, reaching for his scroll.

" Don't worry, Camille's on the scene already, she's the best darn spirit warrior there is Remnant." Xavier said.

" Let's hope that will be enough." Ozpin said.

They watched over Nephele as she under went medical treatment, while things in the arena were starting to heat up...

Back at the Arena...

Alexis and Neo were preparing for the dual battle, where it would be them against another pairing. If they managed to dominate the field, only one of them would proceed to the final round, and they hoped things would be better.

" You're kicking ass out there, dear." Alexis said.

" Not as much as you, you've finally got control over that Hellhound spell." Neo said.

" It only summons a really big one, not a whole pack." Alexis explained.

" That is a good thing, a whole pack would drain you entirely." Neo said.

" _Would the first pairing combatants please report to the lifts._ " Goodwitch said over the intercom.

Alexis and Neo had picked up their weapons and proceeded to the arena and were facing off Sun and Neptune followed by Blake and Weiss, and they would wrap it up with a pairing out of Atlas. They quickly topped Sun and Neptune, incapacitated Weiss and Blake, wrecked the Vacuo team, and demolished the Haven team. They decided to talk to the Haven kids before they left...

" Hey, nice job out there guys." Alexis said.

" Yeah, don't beat yourself up, you can be very good hunters." Neo said.

" Really?" Anderson said.

" Yeah, work hard and nothing can stop you from achieving your goals." Alexis said.

" We hadn't thought of that. Thanks." Buckwell said. " Cool robot bird by the way." He said as the lift went down.

Alexis's eyes went wide at what he just said and turned around to see a robotic bird approaching them, and Alexis immediately knew who's bird it was...

" Neo, I'd get down!" Alexis exclaimed as the bird's machine guns opened fire on the couple.

" ATTENTION ALL, PLEASE REMAIN BEHIND THE BARRIER UNTIL SECURITY CAN SORT OUT THIS MATTER." Professor Oobleck said as a security barrier went up.

Alexis knew who the owner of the bird was, it was Samantha Petraeus, sister to the very huntsman who had been hunting her from the very beginning, and she was obviously here to hunt Alexis in order to avenge her brother's murder.

" Domino! You cannot hide from me!" Samantha exclaimed.

" Oh, shit." Alexis said.

Samantha noticed them and opened fire with her heavy cannon _Malevolence._ They dodged every shot, but Neo ended up being incapacitated by a blast and flown across the arena, and Petraeus began to speak...

" You wanna know why I am here? I am here to avenge the death of my brother!" Samantha screamed.

" _She doesn't even know that it wasn't me._ " Alexis thought.

" _I think she really doesn't care._ " Arcadia responded.

The arena was extremely in chaos, and Alexis felt the impact of several bullets, and looked up to see she had been shot by Samantha's robotic bird...

" _YOU DO NOT DIE TODAY._ " Arcadia screamed.

Alexis was enveloped by the black mist once more, and both she and Arcadia transformed. Arcadia was now much larger, she wore bone plates over her torso, legs, and forearms, and enormous black wings were on her back.

" I AM ARCADIA PRIME!" Arcadia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Samantha turned _Malevolence_ on the now enormous Arcadia, but it was shot out of her hands by an unknown sniper. Arcadia used her enhanced sight and noticed the round had come out of _Midsummer,_ wielded by its owner, Carrera.

" _I've got your back_ " Carrera thought.

" _Thank you"_ Arcadia responded.

She attacked Samantha with a fierceness that no one had seen in a thousand years, in which she easily defeated her with Carrera providing sniper support when she tried to summon PMC reinforcements. Alexis reverted to normal and rushed over to Neo, who was coming to after being knocked out by the cannon blast.

" You alright?" Alexis asked.

" I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Neo said.

" Aletian Security's got her, she won't be a threat anymore." Alexis said.

They toppled the Aletian kids, and proceed to the locker room where they met up with Carrera...

" You're looking a lot better." Neo commented

" The screaming has stopped, so I am working with my brother again." Carrera explained.

" That's good, I'm glad you are sane again." Alexis said.

" Yeah, I've become good friends with Natalie ever since she started dating my brother." Carrera explained.

" Man, The Vytal Festival has become the festival of love this year, more couples are showing up like wildfire." Alexis said sarcastically.

Alexis's scroll began to play " T.O.P " very loudly, which meant she was receiving a call from Ozpin...

" Excuse me, I got to check this." Alexis said picking up the scroll. " Hello?" Alexis asked.

" _It's me._ " Ozpin said.

" How is she?" Alexis asked.

" _She's in recovery now, the doctors found out the counter-agent crippled the toxins in her system, and they got the leftovers filtering out of her system right now._ " Ozpin explained.

" That's Fantastic." Alexis said.

" _You can see her if you want._ " Ozpin said.

" Okay, we'll need to see the results of the match before I could decide anything." Alexis said.

Carrera came into the room and told the girls the results, saying one of them was able to advance to the final round. Neo stepped up so Alexis could visit her sister, and Alexis took off for the transport hub to get to the hospital.

12:10 pm

Nephele was resting in the recovery ward of the medical institute after going through surgery. A blood filtration machine sat beside, filtering out the remainder of the toxins in her blood, she looked up and the first person she saw was none other than her sister...

" Hey sis." Nephele said.

" How you feeling, Nephele?' Alexis asked.

" Much better, don't have to worry anymore about any dangerous toxins in my system." Nephele said.

" I'm sorry you know, for not figuring out that mom was suppressing my memories of you." Alexis said.

" That's alright, Your magic was at a developing stage when she did it." Nephele said. " Professor Ozpin is so nice, he offered me a position as a student at Beacon, because he told me about how there's a lot of empty dorm rooms." Nephele said.

" Really, That's fantastic!" Alexis exclaimed.

" Yeah, apparently I'm on a team with someone named Carrera Sparrow." Nephele explained.

" Wait, what?" Alexis said.

" Yeah, and I know about Arcadia, so we'll be fine." Nephele said.

" How is Carrera going to be a Beacon Student?" Alexis asked.

" She apparently impressed Ozpin and Ironwood when she shot a heavy assault cannon out of the hands of an assassin." Nephele said.

" Well, I would be impressed myself if I was them." Alexis said.

" Yeah, Emerald Sustrai is gonna be apart of the team as well, as the Equinox guy came back." Nephele said.

" Emerald's joining the team? Who's gonna be the fourth?" Alexis asked.

" Someone named Hera Kilianos, she's apparently a fierce sword fighter and tech wiz." Nephele said.

" Well, I know that we are going to have some time to make up." Alexis said.

" Yeah, over 2 years worth." Nephele responded.

Both girls giggled at what was said, and Alexis proceeded back to the Arena to see how the events unfolded since Neo was entered for the final round. She arrived in the locker room, in which she saw Carrera talking things over with Natalie...

" Hey." Carrera said.

" How are you guys doing?" Alexis asked.

" Natalie just told me about your sister, I'm glad my family wasn't the only one reunited." Carrera said.

" Yeah, Nephele has been getting medical treatments for toxins left in her system after father tried to kill her." Alexis explained. " Where's Neo?" She asked.

" Out hearing the results, she'll be back soon." Natalie said.

" That's good." Alexis said.

" There's something else you should know..." Carrera said.

" What is it?" Alexis asked.

" We spoke to Emerald before she left for school, she went to stop a plan Cinder had in motion." Natalie said.

" What?" Alexis said in shock.

" Back when she worked for Cinder, both her and mercury were compiling a list for Cinder, a list of people's names and powers." Carrera said.

" The list was then going to be delivered to a hitman who systematically kill each person on the list." Natalie explained.

" How is this a major concern?" Alexis asked.

" Pyrrah's name was on that list, so she went to intercept it before the guy got to it." Natalie explained.

" She wanted to do that because she changed sides." Alexis said.

" Pretty much." Carrera said.

While the girls talked, Neo entered the room with a big smile on her face because she received the silver medal for all the hard work she had done in the arena while Pyrrah was declared the winner. But while they were talking, Emerald was about to stop a hit on her new-found allies...

Beacon Academy Library

12:50 pm

Emerald was standing in the mystery section of the school library where she looked in the book where she scrolled through _18 Dark Months by Xavier Moore,_ and found the scroll data chip containing the list itself and felt a sigh of relief come over her...

" Thanks for finding my list for me, saved me a whole mess of trouble." The hitman, Cross, said.

" Cross, not surprised Cinder hired you for the job." Emerald said.

" Hey, lien is lien, now hand it over." Cross said.

Emerald slammed the book shut and put her hand on one of her firearms, while Cross placed his hand on his...

" I'm not gonna polite again, give me the list." Cross said angrily.

" Sorry, there's been a slight change." Emerald said.

" Like what?" Cross said.

" Like, I don't work for Cinder anymore, and neither do you." Emerald said, pocketing the list.

Cross drew his firearm faster than any assassin known, but Emerald was faster than him, and a single gunshot rang throughout Beacon's deserted halls...

 **This chapter ends with a surprising twist as Emerald could be possibly dead after crossing paths with Cross himself, who is supposed to be Remnant's most deadly assassin. Nephele has recovered from her Cybexinol poisoning, and is to be enrolled at Beacon. The next chapter will be centered around Natalie as she discovers the biggest secret Beacon has to hide and learns a valuable lesson from an associate of mine's O.C ,and someone will be revealed to have hidden a secret that threatens the life of someone in Beacon. WHAT WILL BE NEXT FOR OUR HEROES? STAY IN CONTACT.**


	18. Chapter 18: Educational Secrets

Chapter 18: Educational Secrets

Outside Beacon Academy Library

1:30 pm

Equinox was a tall, broad-shouldered student that wielded an enormous warhammer that was also a dangerous laser cannon called _Absolution._ He was the strongest student in Beacon, ten times the strength of 50 Ursa (as the rumors went.) He was walking to the dorms to await his teammates return from the arena, when he heard a loud gunshot coming from inside the library, and thought to himself before springing into action...

" _What the hell was that?_ " Equinox thought.

He immediately charged into the library, exploding through the doors and proceeded to the second level. When arriving, he saw a man dead on the floor and Emerald leaning up against a bookshelf, clutching a gunshot to her chest, with blood slowly trickling onto the floor.

" Help...me." Emerald said weakly.

" What happened?" Equinox said in a quiet tone.

" He(cough) was an assassin, hired by Cinder." Emerald said.

" Why was he here?" Equinox asked.

" He (cough) was after (cough) list." Emerald said before passing out, with her clenched hand landing in Equinox's open palm.

Her hand then fell out of his own, leaving behind the scroll data chip that contained the hit list she compiled while under Cinder's employ. He then scooped her up into his arms, and raced her to the infirmary and left her there to receive care for her injuries. He turned the list over to Ozpin, who kept it secured away so no other assassins would come looking for it in hopes of making money by killing students. The police picked up Cross's body, after he died from being shot through the throat by Emerald, and things returned to normal for now...

Vale Graveyard

2:30 pm

Natalie was visiting the grave of Nathan, carrying his longsword _Reverence_ in hand and approached the gravesite, which its tombstone was a large cross about the height of Natalie herself, in which said at the base.

 _Here lies Nathan Remus Hood, Son of Patrick Alexander Hood and his beloved. Gone but not forgotten._

" Hey, Bro." Natalie said, with sound of the wind blazing through her hair. " I decided that _Reverence_ belonged with you here instead of rusting away in a trunk at school." She said.

She pulled _Reverence_ out of its sheath and held it in her hands and began to speak...

" You know, I once thought of using this sword to kill Cristof, because I blamed him for everything, Your death, my injuries, and our capture." She said as her voice started to break. " It's all my fault, I made a promise to look after you, I promised mom! But I failed, and now... I don't know if I can carry on." Natalie said, raising the sword up to her throat.

She was ready to cut her own throat with _Reverence,_ which meant she was never truly accustomed to the fact her brother was dead and was willing to commit suicide. But a girl in an ink blue robe reached out and started to slowly lower the sword from Natalie's throat and began to speak.

" One mistake doesn't have to ruin the life you live..." The girl said.

" What?" Natalie said.

" Every mistake in life is another lesson to learn, don't let a mistake break you, become stronger from it." The girl said.

" Are you sure?" Natalie said.

" I made more mistakes than I can count, at least I could make something right." The girl said as she started to walk away.

" Wait, what's your name?" Natalie asked.

" It's Modriot." The girl said, before finally walking away.

Natalie thought about what Modriot said, and decided to set _Reverence_ onto a set of two hooks that were on the center of the cross, in which she was about to walk away when she heard a sliding sound...

" What the?" Natalie asked.

She noticed that a rectangular piece had slid out, revealing a small data disk. Natalie picked up the disk and proceeded back to Beacon, where she was immediately approached by Professor Port who was antsy to talk...

" Ah Natalie, just the girl I was looking for." Port said.

" Professor Port?" Natalie asked.

" Please, come with me." Port said, signaling her to follow.

Natalie was confused, where was Port leading her?

Beacon Academy sub-chamber

2:55 pm

Port and Natalie walked down a spiral staircase, where he had lights shining down into a large hole in the ground, which confused Natalie...

" I once trusted your brother with this secret of mine, so I felt I could trust you." Port said.

" What are you talking about?" Natalie asked.

" When I first started my teaching career here, I discovered that one of the academy's sub-chambers had strange noises coming from it." Port explained.

" Probably just an old pipe breaking." Natalie said in disbelief.

" Not exactly." Port said as they approached the source of a roaring noise.

Natalie looked down to see a large bull-like Grimm looking up at them and snorting very loudly, which left Natalie shocked while Port was smiling...

" What is that?!" Natalie said.

" That is a Minotaur, the last of his breed." Port said.

" How long has he been here?" Natalie said.

" Over hundreds of years, he was trapped underground during an earthquake." Port explained.

" You're keeping him down here like a pet?" Natalie asked.

" No, I am keeping him here for research, his kind was killed off during the Grimm wars." Port said in a defensive tone.

" I'm sorry, why did you bring me here?" Natalie asked.

" I would like you to help me care for him, I'm having a hard time doing it just between me and Equinox." Port said.

" Wait, Equinox is helping you take care of this thing?" Natalie said.

" Yes, He handles feeding it, all I need you to do is monitor his security stays strong and intact." Port said.

" I'm still wrapping my head around the fact you have a Grimm underneath the school." Natalie said that.

" Yes, I've been thinking about what to do with Edgar." Port said.

" Edgar?" Natalie said.

" That's his name, Edgar." Port said.

" You named it?" Natalie said in disbelief.

" Hey, don't say that. You'll get him mad." Port said.

" Where did you get the name Edgar from?" Natalie asked.

" I remember back when I was a small lad I encountered a man by the same name who was stuck in a hole for 3 days with nothing but rainwater and little insects to stay alive." Port explained.

" Oh." Natalie said.

" So, are you in?" Port asked.

" Yeah, I'm in." Natalie said, even though she sounded a little annoyed.

" Good, I feel that this going to be a great learning experience." Port said.

(Unknown Narrator)

But, it in fact turned out to be a disaster...

" THERE'S A GRIMM RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Ruby screamed.

(Unknown Narrator again)

Edgar was running wild after Natalie solved a security failure, but he escaped by ramming the security gate down...

" Hey, will you shut up?! I got a job to do!" Natalie said angrily to the Narrator.

" Oh, Sorry." The Narrator said.

" Thank you." Natalie said, equipping a trap arrow with Epirus.

She chased Edgar as he raced out into the courtyard, where she saw the bald Equinox with headphones on. What she didn't know was Equinox was actually a fan of _In medium ignis compeditos draconis,_ or " Into the fire of the dragon" which was a loud, mighty opera. He heard Edgar's rampage, and thought to himself...

" _Goddamn it, Edgar._ " Equinox thought.

He paused his scroll and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and stood between the charging Edgar and a helpless Aletian student. As Edgar approached him, he immediately grabbed him by the horns, slowing the beast down, and decking him right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious. Port was ordered by Ozpin to turn Edgar loose into the wild, which Port complies by releasing Edgar into the Emerald forest.

" I can't believe you had a Grimm underneath our school." Ironwood exclaimed.

" I know, and I am sorry." Port said.

" That was a minotaur, wasn't it?" Ozpin asked.

" The very last one." Port explained.

" I'm going to guess you kept it for research." Ozpin said.

" Yes sir." Port said.

" Share with us your research and I'll let this slide, but if I see that Grimm again, I'll let General Ironwood declare open season." Ozpin ordered.

" Yes sir, My notes are in my office." Port said.

While Port was showing the notes he had gathered on Edgar, Natalie was busy checking out the data disk that was in her brother's tombstone...

Beacon Academy Dorm room 7734

Natalie entered the room to check out the data disk on her laptop see what was so important that her brother had to hide it inside his own tombstone? Why would it be revealed after She returned _Reverence_ to his tombstone?

" _Alright, Nate, what did you want me to see?_ " Natalie thought.

She placed the disk into the port of her laptop, and the contents of the disk was revealed in an instant. It was her brother's personal log, a genetic sequencing map showing human and Grimm DNA, schematics of a massive underwater structure without a name. She rolled through his log entries, and came across one entry that surprised her...

 _Log Entry 437: What has he done?_

 _The information Gaspard sent me from Atlas has horrified me beyond belief. Inquisitor's research has managed to do the impossible, he found a way to physically combine human and Grimm DNA, creating artificial human beings with the strength, speed, and Intellect of the Grimm themselves. Gaspard told me that someone smuggled "a Chrysalis pod" out of Atlas, and the reason why they are stored in there when they reach adolescence they still have weakened immune systems as a result of the process. The pod chemically fixes their immune system, making it stronger, and he told me that there are hundreds of these hybrids in the fortified complex that is located somewhere underwater._

 _" Nate, what did you get yourself into_? " Natalie thought.

Alexis and Neo walked into the room and saw Natalie looking at the data that was stored on her brother's disk and the young couple was curious...

" What are you looking at?" Neo asked in a cheery tone.

" I am looking at some information left to me by Nathan." Natalie explained.

" What?" Alexis said in a confused tone.

" I visited Nate's grave today, and I found a data disk hidden in his tombstone after I put his sword on his tombstone." Natalie explained.

" You visited your brother's grave?" Alexis asked with concern.

" Nothing bad happened, and looks like he was looking into the terrorist known as "Inquisitor" Natalie explained.

" Who the heck is Inquisitor?" Neo asked.

" A wanted Terrorist in Atlas." Alexis explained.

" Well, apparently a friend of his smuggled something called A Chrysalis Pod through an oceanic smuggling crew." Natalie said.

" If the pod was smuggled over seas, it's probably at the docks by now." Neo said.

" We should get down there, see what this Chrysalis pod is." Natalie explained.

" Count us in." Alexis and Neo said.

" Yeah, count me in too." Sun said.

The girls jumped when they saw Sun hanging from the tree outside their room. He hoped into the room, in which the girls stood back...

" How long were you there?" Natalie asked.

" Only a couple of minutes, I was just getting some air." Sun said.

" You seriously want to come along?" Neo asked.

" Yeah, sounds like fun." Sun said.

The girls immediately huddled, discussing the pros and cons of having Sun come along with them to check out the Chrysalis pod until they finally came to a decision...

"Sun, you can tag along." Natalie said.

" Awesome." Sun responded.

" But you have got to behave yourself." Neo said.

" Aww, Come on." Sun remarked.

Vale Harbor

3:01 pm

With intelligence provided by Neo on the local smuggling factions, they deduced the pod would be in the possession of the Bloomers, a group well known in remnant for the smuggling of illegal products throughout Remnant. They operated with a cargo ship called The SSV _Copper Marigold,_ and the kids proceeded to meet with Nate's contact, a Faunus named Quill, who showed them to the container Gaspard had loaded on board to have smuggled out.

" Gaspard paid us a lot of lien to only open this when the power source needed to be replaced." Quill said.

" What power source?" Sun asked.

" I'll let you see for yourself. Just sign here and consider this container on the house." Quill said to Natalie.

" Thank you." Natalie said as she signed.

" I'll some of my boys relocate the thing into the storehouse so you can look there." Quill said.

" Alright." Natalie said.

Quill's loader bots moved the container into the nearby storehouse and he left the four kids alone with the container...

" Okay, let's get this thing open." Natalie said, punching in the code found in Nate's files to open the container.

The group was shock as the entire container opened up, revealing a tall, flower shaped pod that was see-through, and hooked up to all sorts of machines. Inside the pod was a girl with dark hair and pale skin, and looked as if she was asleep.

" Whoa." Sun said.

" Who is that girl?" Alexis asked.

" Why is she in this thing?" Neo asked.

" _That is a hybrid in there._ " Arcadia said.

" _What? How do you know?_ " Alexis thought.

" _Her life essence is mingling with that of a Grimm's, I can sense it._ " Arcadia responded.

" Guys, Arcadia said that girl is a hybrid." Alexis said.

" As in a result of that gene sequence Inquisitor used?" Neo said.

" Yep." Alexis said.

" Looks like her immune system is 10 times stronger than ours now." Natalie said as she looked at a monitor.

The machinery started to sound like air was released and the group watched as the pod opened like a blossoming flower, and the girl dropped to the floor and started coughing. She started to back away in fear as she looked at the strangers in front of her.

" Whoa, hey, it's okay." Sun said in a calming tone.

" _Quid fit: Tu quis es?_ " The girl said.

" What's she saying?" Neo said.

" She's speaking an ancient Dialect, one that Arcadia is fluent in." Alexis said.

Arcadia took control and began to speak to the girl...

" _Mitescere experietur quicquam mali tempus nobiscum."_ Arcadia said.

" _Possis intelligere me?_ " The girl said.

" _Sum Arcadia hoc Sol Natalie et Neo_ " Arcadia said.

" What's she saying?" Sun asked.

" I think she's explaining who we are." Natalie said.

" _Ubi sum?_ " The girl asked.

" _Tu in civitate Vale, adductus es huc puppem SSV Copper pingit vaccinia caltha."_ Arcadia responded.

" What are you saying?" Neo asked Arcadia.

" She's frightened, from the sounds of it she was supposed to be somewhere else." Arcadia explained.

" _Ubi est sanctum? Polliciti concedam sanctum!_ " The girl started to ask.

" What's she saying now?" Natalie asked.

" She's asking for the location of someplace called "Sanctuary"." Arcadia said.

" Sanctuary?" Sun said.

" We should bring her back with us to Beacon." Natalie said.

" _Navis, quae est Beacon?_ " The girl asked.

" _Loco tuto possumus vobis. "_ Arcadia said to calm her while Sun walked over to the door.

" Hey Quill, can you get a blanket and possibly, some clothes? You guys kind of smuggled a girl here." Sun explained.

" I'm guessing she's without clothes?" Quill asked in a thick accent.

" Yeah, she was smuggled in some kind of Science capsule." Sun explained.

" I'll get some things together." Quill said.

Quill came back with pink undergarments, a blue Aletian silk dress, black shoes, and a grey quilt, and they allowed the girl to get dressed. Alexis wrapped the girl in the quilt, and they walked to the transport hub, and she walked around the airship, looking at all the details.

" What's your name?, Do you have a name?" Alexis asked.

" Moira." The girl said with slight English.

" Hi, Moira, I am Alexis." Alexis said.

" Alexis." Moira said.

" That's right." Alexis said.

Moira felt relieved she was learning English now, but nobody on the airship knew she was being watched...

Unknown Location

8:10 pm

A gas-mask wearing figure with a serpent's head cane sword in his hand watching a monitor looking down on the group, especially Moira. A soldier wearing high-tech armor with a massive weapon on his back walked up to the individual...

" Sir, Pod 4123 containing Hybrid 113: Moira, has hatched." The man said.

" I am aware, Korvac, you do not need to remind me." The Masked man ordered.

" Sorry, Inquisitor." Korvac said.

" How is Scythe's mission?" Inquisitor asked.

" She has arrived in Vale as well, she can intercept Moira if you wish." Korvac said.

" No." Inquisitor ordered.

" Sir?" Korvac asked.

" She's must acquire the power source, Sanctuary needs power for it's defenses." Inquisitor said.

" What should be done about Moira?" Korvac asked.

" She'll come to us, she still seeks Sanctuary." Inquisitor said.

 **This chapter ends with the arrival of Moira, a girl who is a human-Grimm hybrid and who currently has the mind of a child even though she is an adolescent teenager. The ending shows you what Inquisitor is like, as he is cruel and sinister, but kinder towards the Hybrids he creates. Modriot is an O.C created by Weiss of The RWBY academy Facebook page, so all credit for that character goes to them. Only Four more chapters to go people, with the fourth actually being a sneak preview of _Inquisitor's Work,_ in which it is centered around the conflict between Atlas and BattleShield vs. Inquisitor and his army of followers and hybrids.**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares lurk within

Chapter 19: Nightmares lurk within

Beacon Academy Infirmary

10:00 pm

Emerald was resting in the infirmary as she was still recovering from being shot by Cross, the assassin who was after the hit list Cinder had her and mercury gather. Her entire torso was wrapped in Bandages, and she was struggling to sleep, as she was suffering strange nightmares. It was always the same thing, over and over again...

" No, please no." Emerald said.

" Why not child? You deserve this punishment." The blue masked woman said.

The woman harassed Emerald with the images of everyone she killed while under Cinder's employ, forcing her to wake up in a cold sweat. The next morning, she felt the need to talk to Alexis on the matter...

" A blue-masked woman?" Alexis asked.

" Yeah, she always tortures me with my own memories." Emerald explained.

" This individual seems like a threat that must be dealt with." Neo said.

" How can we deal with her if we don't know who she is?" Natalie said.

" _Domina sequuntur somnia._ " Cristof said.

" What?" Alexis asked.

" It means "Mistress of Nightmares." She's a huntress with the unique ability to travel through people's dreams." Cristof explained.

" What the heck happened to her?" Emerald asked.

" She went into her own daughter's mind trying to kill the monster of her nightmares, but accidentally absorbed her own daughter." Cristof said.

" Oh my god." Alexis said.

" That drove her insane, so she locked herself in the Dreamworld." Cristof said.

" So what do we do?" Neo asked.

" There's only one thing we can do..." Alexis started.

" What? I don't want to have to sleep with the paranoid fear of someone watching me in my dreams." Emerald exclaimed.

" One of us going to have to enter your dreams and kill that bitch." Alexis said.

" What?!" All the kids said at once.

" We have no other choice. If she decides to stay, no one could stop her." Alexis said.

" How are we going to do this?" Emerald asked.

" An old friend of my parent's has my mother's old spell book, One of the spells happens to be a spell called " The Dreamstride." Alexis explained.

" So, we can do this?" Emerald asked.

" Do what?" Ozpin asked as he walked over to the kids.

" Professor Ozpin, we didn't see you there." Neo said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

" I overheard your conversation, this spell is very high risk Mrs. Domino." Ozpin said.

" I know, but if this attacker in Emerald's dreams spreads to the other people in this academy, no one will be safe." Alexis explained.

" But who will be the one to go into the dreamworld?" Ozpin asked.

The kids all looked at themselves, who was going to be the one to enter the dreamworld and defeat this attacker?

" I'll do it." Cristof said.

" Are you sure?" Ozpin asked.

" Well, It can't be me, I have to preform and carry out the spell." Alexis said.

" I'll try to help you in the fight as best as I can." Emerald said.

" So it's decided, Cristof will enter Emerald's dreamworld and challenge this " Mistress of Nightmares" while Alexis preforms the Dreamstride spell." Neo said.

" I'll make sure General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch are aware." Ozpin said.

" Good, I'll contact Kendall and have him send the book to Beacon." Alexis said.

" Mrs. Domino and Mr. Axel, we'll meet back here tonight." Ozpin decreed.

" Understood, Professor, that's a good time." Alexis said.

" Why is that?" Emerald asked.

" Here's a life lesson: Never underestimate a Shadow mage during the night." Alexis said with a smirk.

" Oh." Emerald said.

Everyone went their way, Alexis retrieved her mother's old spell tome " The Endarkened Codex" from Kendall, while Ozpin went to tell Ironwood and Goodwitch about the plan...

" This seems like a smart plan, But how do we know if it will work?" Goodwitch asked.

" Due Alexis being a shadow mage, she'll be more powerful at night so she'll be able to hold the spell long enough for Cristof to slay the dream attacker." Ozpin explained.

" I still don't like this plan." Ironwood said.

" If this " Mistress of Nightmares" doesn't stop with Emerald, all of our students and staff could be at risk." Goodwitch said.

" I know, it's just... Do we even know what will happen to Alexis? How this spell will toll on her?" Ironwood inquired.

" Alexis knows the risks, but she won't let an ally suffer." Ozpin said.

" I'm not sure I can get behind this." Ironwood said.

" We need to do this, otherwise Emerald will go insane." Ozpin said.

" Ozpin is right James, Emerald is our only lead into how the criminal faction Cinder fall works for operates." Goodwitch said.

" We can't learn anything from her if she is insane." Ozpin explained.

" Fine, but if anything happens to her, it's on you Oz." Ironwood said.

They regrouped with Alexis at the infirmary, in which they saw Neo carrying the codex...

" Is she alright?" Ozpin asked.

" She offered to carry the book." Alexis said.

" (Grunt) YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT THE BOOK WOULD BE HEAVY." Neo said with annoyance.

" Sorry, but you should have noticed that the book was very bulky." Alexis pointed out.

The group shrugged it off, and proceeded to the central room where Doctor Holliday was on standby to apply a sedative to Cristof...

"What's the sedative for?" Ironwood asked.

" The spell only works when both individuals are asleep." Alexis said.

" Oh, Okay." Ironwood said.

" Didn't have to worry about Emerald, she passed out while you were on your way." Holliday said.

" Are you ready?" Alexis asked Cristof.

" Ready as I'll ever be." He responded.

" Do it Doctor, I'll ready the spell." Alexis said.

Holliday applied the sedative to Cristof, and Alexis started the spell. Cristof was quickly transported into Emerald's Dreamworld, which was set in the style of a worn-down alleyway in Vale. It was nighttime, and Emerald came running up to him.

" Glad you made it through okay." Emerald said.

" Where are we?" Cristof asked.

" The alley way I lived on for most of my life, before I met Cinder." Emerald explained.

" So, You brought a little friend to help you." The blue-masked girl said.

Emerald and Cristof looked up to see the blue-masked woman drop down from a rooftop, wielding two long, black swords in her hands. Cristof had drawn _Milano,_ while Emerald readied her weapons to fight against the attacker.

" So you're the infamous Mistress of Nightmares." Cristof said.

" I know you as well, Cristof Axel, the boy who thought he could run from his past." The blue-masked girl said.

" So you're just a good psychiatrist aren't you?" Emerald said.

" Why not? Your former employer told me everything I needed to know all about you." The blue-masked girl said.

" Cinder sent you?" Emerald said.

" Her last retaliation for everything you had done to her and her organization." The blue-masked girl said.

" So Cinder has tired herself out, only to send an assassin who kills her targets while they are asleep." Cristof figured.

Her grip tightened on her sword handles just as Cristof's grip tightened on _Milano's_ handle. She swung the first sword at Cristof, but he deflected the blow with _Milano,_ and Emerald counter-attacked with gunfire from her pistols.

"Ooh, must've struck a nerve when I figured out her career." Cristof said.

" SHUT UP!" The blue-masked girl screamed.

They dodged her attacks, until she knocked Emerald away...

" I AM GOING TO END THIS, NOW!" The blue-masked girl screamed.

She lunged with great speed towards Emerald, but Emerald slowed down the environment around the blue-masked girl, and Cristof immediately noticed something out of the ordinary...

" I, Cristof Lucian Axel, lay waste with _Milano,_ and expel vast defilement! REND!" Cristof said as he sped towards the blue-masked girl.

 _Milano_ cut clean through the blue-masked girl, and Cristof stood in front of Emerald. The blue-masked girl exploded into a thousand shards, and a bright light engulfed the pairing and brought them to a strange laboratory.

" Now where are we?" Emerald asked.

" We must have been sent into a memory of the blue-masked girl." Cristof guessed.

They looked around to see dozens of men, women, and children lying suspended in the air by harnesses, masks, and tubes all going into their body. They immediately saw a young man tail behind a young woman, who was approaching a 12-year-old girl hat was among the people.

" Miss, you can't do this." The man said.

" You took my daughter from me, while I was trying to help her." The woman said.

" This program is the only way to help her." The man said.

" No, this program of yours is madness." The woman countered.

" We are doing what is necessary to help these people." The man said as he grabbed the woman's arm.

" Get your hands off me." She said angrily.

" I can't let you ruin everything this company has worked for." The man said in a defensive tone.

" I'm not going to let you torture my daughter anymore." The woman said.

The woman broke free, and placed her hands on her daughter's forehead and heart, but something went wrong and the two were combined, forming the blue-masked girl. The man stood in shock, and was snapped out of it by the sound of alarms going off and explosion. Both Emerald and Cristof sprang awake, drenched in sweat.

Beacon Academy infirmary

10:30 pm

"Whoa there, settle down." Holliday said.

" Sorry, just came out of somebody else's nightmare." Cristof said.

Emerald looked around to see only Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Ozpin, but Alexis and Neo were nowhere to be seen...

" Where's Alexis and Neo?" Emerald asked.

" On their way back to the dorms, They left just after you woke up." Ozpin explained.

" What did you mean " somebody else's nightmare?" Goodwitch asked.

" After we defeated the Mistress of Nightmares, we saw an actual memory of hers." Emerald said.

" A memory?" Ironwood asked.

" It was how she became the Mistress of Nightmares." Cristof explained.

" She was actually trying to rescue her daughter from some kind of Genetics lab, but somebody intervened." Emerald said.

" A genetics lab?" Ozpin asked.

" Someplace that involved the staff wearing black uniforms and one word: DESTINI" Emerald said.

Ozpin and Ironwood looked at each other with concerned looks, which left Emerald and Cristof puzzled...

" What seems to be bothering you?" Cristof asked.

" The place you saw in her memory was the DESTINI Institute, a former research company based out of Vacuo." Ozpin explained.

" Judging by the tone of your voice, we should be concerned." Cristof said.

" They were shut down for illegal experiments that were being preformed on humans, attempts to create the perfect hunter to use in a coup attempt against the government." Ironwood explained.

" Why were they staging a coup against Vacuo's government?" Emerald asked.

" They were being backed by a radical terrorist faction seeking to unite Vacuo under a tyrannical regime." Ozpin explained.

" What kind of regime?" Cristof asked.

" One where the rich benefit and the poor suffer." Ironwood said.

" Oh." Emerald said.

Cristof's advanced hearing began to pick up the sound of somebody crying inside the infirmary while everybody talked amongst themselves...

" Quiet." Cristof said.

" Excuse me, young man?" Ozpin said.

" I said Quiet, listen." Cristof explained.

Everyone began to hear the crying, so Cristof and Ironwood proceeded down to the opposite end of the infirmary, and they both saw a girl who looked about 16 wearing nothing but black under-clothes and a metal harness that appeared with a faded steel design, with her blonde hair being cut short. The only noticeable symbol Cristof could identify was an Ouroboros sitting on a red cross...

" _This must be the woman's daughter, slaying her mother must have brought her into the world._ " Cristof thought.

" Excuse me, young miss, are you alright?" Ironwood asked.

" (Gasp)" The girl said before scrambling to her feet and running away.

" Hey, stop!" Cristof said.

He gave chase alongside Ironwood, as the girl was terrified out of her mind and confused. She ran out of the infirmary, was running for the edge when she was immediately grabbed by Cristof.

" Hey, calm down, we're not gonna hurt you." Cristof said to the squirming girl.

" No, I'm not gonna let you experiment on me anymore!" The girl exclaimed.

" Listen, you're not at DESTINI anymore, you're at Beacon, a Huntsman academy." Cristof explained, which calmed the girl down.

He let the girl go, and she looked out towards the city...

" Where am I?" The girl asked.

" You're at Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale, just after you were released from the dreamworld." Cristof said.

" Dreamworld?" The girl asked. " What about DESTINI?" She said.

" It was shut down five years ago. I had overseen the shut-down and organized the other victims reintegration into society." Ironwood explained.

" I'm experiencing two different emotions at once, excitement for DESTINI being shutdown, and shock for finding out five years of my life went by." The girl said.

" What's your name?" Cristof asked.

" M-Maya." The girl said with a slight stutter.

" Hello Maya, my name is Cristof, and this is General Ironwood of the Aletian Armed Forces." Cristof explained.

" You thought you were still at DESTINI earlier, why?" Ironwood asked.

" That's the last thing I remembered before it got dark." Maya said. " All remembered was the pain the doctors were putting me through, the needles, the tests, and then I heard my mother rushing into the room, demanding the doctors release me, then it got dark, and I began to hear two voices arguing against one another." She explained.

" Two voices?" Cristof asked.

" They went silent all of a sudden, and then I woke up in this place's infirmary, with the only memory being my torture in the DESTINI institute." Maya said.

" That's understandable." Cristof said.

" What will you do with me?" Maya asked.

" Do you have any other family out in the kingdoms?" Cristof asked.

" Not really, my father died of an illness before I was taken to DESTINI, and my mother's parents died in an airship accident." Maya said.

" So you are on your own?" Cristof said.

" Pretty much as I was an only child as well." Maya said.

" I own a pretty big place, I'll take care of you." Ironwood said.

" Really?" Maya said.

" No child deserves to be without a parental figure to guide them, and I've always wanted to be a good parent some day." Ironwood said.

" Thank you so much!" Maya exclaimed as she hugged the General.

They walked her back to the infirmary where Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting. They explained the situation and Ironwood's plans, which both surprisingly agreed to, and Cristof went back to the dorms to finally get some sleep that wasn't induced by chemistry.

Beacon Academy Dorms

10:35 pm

Cristof arrived back at the room and saw his teammates each passed out in their beds, with Neo sound asleep in hers this time instead of crashing with Alexis. He quietly changed into his pajamas, setting _Milano_ on its perch, and falling asleep in his bed. He woke up in the dreamworld, and was approached by the one person he had never expected: Arcadia.

" So you make yourself look like Alexis when you're in the dreamworld." Cristof said.

" I am bound to her after all, aren't I?" Arcadia said.

" How can you do this? I thought you can only talk to Alexis." Cristof said.

" I am a thousands of years old Grimm combined with a shadow mage, I can pretty much do anything." Arcadia said.

" That's the logical explanation." Cristof pointed out.

" Anyway, I decided we could have a little chat." Arcadia said in a calm tone.

" What did you want to talk about?" Cristof asked.

" I thought we should get to know each other better." Arcadia said.

" That's not it, isn't it. _"_ Cristof said.

" It is about Team RWBY'S captain." Arcadia said.

" What's going on?" Cristof said.

" You should know, that some intelligent Grimm like myself have the unique attachment of Clairvoyance." Arcadia said.

" You can see the future?" Cristof said.

" Yes, and I saw a future where Ruby will come to a difficult crossroads in her life, she will need someone to support her, both herself and her teammates." Arcadia said.

" What will happen?" Cristof said.

" Two lives will hang in the balance, and she must choose one." Arcadia said.

" Why are you telling me this?" Cristof said.

" Because even though you have had been surrounded by so much darkness, there is still a light in your heart." Arcadia said.

" How do you know that?" Cristof said.

" Now, that will be..." Arcadia started.

" Yes?" Cristof said.

" SPOILERS." Arcadia said with a smile.

 **Four more chapters to go, and things will get interesting the more you read. Maya is basically the River Tam of RWBY Inner Demons, though she is more cheery at occasions, and she still suffers mental trauma from her time at the institute, though Ironwood is going to be her legal guardian. The next chapter is gonna get interesting, as Ironwood learns that an experimental power core developed by his people has been stolen, and Alexis and Neo stumble across an old enemy, a "Demon" from Alexis's past.**

 **ENJOY THE REMAINING FOUR, WITH THE FOURTH BEING A SNEAK PREVIEW TO THE NEXT STORY IN LINE...**


	20. Chapter 20: Inner Demons Revealed

Chapter 20: Inner Demons Revealed

Beacon Academy grounds

9:40 am

Alexis was on her way to Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch, with Neo by her side, who was twirling her parasol while it was open. They were walking along, until they heard the most annoying voice ever...

" Well, I didn't know Beacon Academy was letting formal sluts in." The voice said.

" What the?" Neo said as they both spun around.

They spun around to be face to face with the one person Alexis never wanted to see. They came face to face with a teenage girl dressed in a pink skirt, white boots, blue top with fishnet sleeves, a red beanie hat, and a pink purse slung over her shoulder.

" Oh, there goes my plans for a good day." Alexis said sarcastically.

" What?" Neo asked.

" That's my ex-girlfriend." Alexis explained.

" Oh." Neo said.

The girl walked up to the couple, and she about as tall as Alexis, but she had a sinister smile on her face...

" Hello, Nicole." Alexis said.

" Alexis, what are you doing in a school like this?" Nicole said.

" Training to become a huntress, what you do to get up here? Or WHO did you do to get up here?" Alexis said with Neo going "Ooh"

" Oh shut up." Nicole said angrily.

" How's the three-headed cheerleader? Still going through that trouble with fleas?" Alexis said.

" Hey, she's a dog-Faunus, not a freak show like you!" Nicole countered.

" You're dating a dog-Faunus?" Neo asked.

" Nobody asked you, Ice Cream Cone!" Nicole said.

" Don't call my girlfriend an Ice cream cone!" Alexis countered.

" Oh, so she's dating you?" Nicole said.

" Don't harass her." Neo said, reading her stiletto.

" Ooh, this kitty's got claws." Nicole said in a seductive tone.

" Sorry bitch, I'm taken." Neo said.

" Hey!" Nicole said.

Alexis started to get annoyed as her current girlfriend and her ex-girlfriend were arguing...

" Enough, What the hell do you want Nicole?" Alexis demanded.

" Just wanted to let you know... Nadia is pregnant." Nicole said with a smile.

" Your girlfriend is pregnant?" Alexis said.

" Embryo implantation, she's already got the belly." Nicole bragged.

" Well I hope she has your old nose, ta-ta." Alexis said, walking off with Neo.

They had left Nicole in shock and proceeded to combat class, and took their seats, giggling about what they did to Nicole. This combat class was gonna be interesting...

" Good morning class, first bout today will be between Alexis Domino and Benjamin Stradivarius." Goodwitch said.

" _Oh, this is gonna be good._ " Alexis thought.

Alexis went down into the arena, magically transitioning into her combat robes and carrying Valthael in her hands. She stepped out into the arena, with Stradivarius coming out in a suit of armor that was elaborately designed, carrying his greatsword, _Hiberno laetissima lux_ , or " Winter's Light" as it was a gift from Winter Schnee when he was dating her.

" You ready, Fancy Boy?" Alexis asked.

" The last Domino falls here." Stradivarius said in a cocky tone.

" Oh, now he's done it." Neo said to Ruby, with both girls giggling.

Benjamin charged Alexis with his sword in hand, but Alexis used her powers and spawned Arcadia, who had a ghost like form similar to Alexis. The pairing whooped Benjamin so fast, his aura had dropped down with only just a couple of hits.

" My god, child, you fight like a bloody Ursa." Benjamin said as he stumbled to get up.

" You need a little more practice, and lighter armor." Alexis said.

" Really? I hadn't thought of that." Benjamin said as he walked away.

Alexis walked back up into the stands and plopped down next to Neo, who was brimming with excitement over the fact Alexis just whooped the butt of the second richest kid in Beacon. While in Lunch, A breaking news Scroll-Net video launched.

" Recent Reports have confirmed evidence of a viral outbreak has occurred in Southern Haven, and reports of WHITECROSS troops and personnel being deployed to affected areas." The reporter said.

" What's WHITECROSS?" Neo asked.

" WHITECROSS is an independent paramilitary and biohazard research organization that formed after the plagues awhile back." Nephele explained.

" Oh. They are pretty rich aren't they?" Alexis said.

" They are backed by some of the most wealthy families in Remnant." Nephele explained.

" Huh, that's something new we've learned today." Nora said.

" Yeah, my ex-girlfriend's current girlfriend is pregnant, and I know what WHITECROSS is." Alexis said.

Alexis took a sip from her soda, while everybody stared at her in shock...

" What?" Alexis said calmly.

" Your ex-girlfriend's current girlfriend is pregnant?" Ren said.

" You have an ex-girlfriend?" Nora said with Pyrrah doing a face palm.

" Nora, we talked about this. Alexis likes girls more than guys." Jaune explained.

" Oh, right." Nora said, feeling embarrassed.

" Anyway, they had an embryotic implantation, and she's already developing the baby." Alexis said.

" Well now, that's interesting." Ruby said.

" Is it a boy or girl?" Yang asked.

" I don't care, Because Nicole is a bitch and hope the baby has her old nose." Alexis said.

" Why are you so mad about it?" Blake asked.

" She cheated on her with the cheerleading captain of her old high school, breaking her heart." Neo explained.

" Oh." Ruby said with shock in her voice.

" It's okay, I sabotaged her cheerleading uniform as a result." Alexis said.

" What'd you do?" Nora asked.

" Let's just say her cheer skirt...did a disappearing act." Alexis said with a snicker.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, as they all believed that Alexis had done the most hilarious prank on her ex-girlfriend. They all proceeded to their classes and Alexis was about to enter History when a loud bang had occurred and she was thrown back with great speed.

" What the hell?" Alexis said as she struggled to get up.

" Hello, bitch."said A recording that played.

" Nicole." Alexis growled under her breath.

Neo and Nephele rushed out of the classroom to help Alexis up, and Alexis immediately plotted against Nicole for setting that trap for her...

Beacon Academy Transport hub

12:45 pm

Nicole was walking towards the transport hub to catch a ride back into Vale on the airship that had docked. Alexis felt that this was the proper opportunity to humiliate her ex-girlfriend for setting the trap that Alexis walked into.

" Let's how you like it, _Venite quartus_ " Alexis said.

She took something from her cruel ex-girlfriend, and it turned out to be the one thing she did not anticipate: SHE YANKED HER UNDERPANTS OFF WITHOUT ANY DAMAGE TO THEM.

" OH MY GOD!" Alexis exclaimed.

" Oh." Nicole said when a gust of wind past between her legs.

Nicole looked down and felt that her underpants were gone, and was completely embarrassed. Alexis walked away laughing, throwing her ex-girlfriend's underwear in an envelope and giving 30 lien to Russell Thrush to give the envelope to Nicole. Aside from Nicole's arrival, Alexis managed to salvage the day...

Beacon Academy Dorms

8:00 pm

Alexis and Neo were completing their homework for Professor Oobleck's class, which was a report on Post-war Vacuo after the Faunus wars while Natalie was sharpening arrows and Cristof was doing homework for Professor Port's class.

" You wanna know something weird?" Neo said.

" What?" Alexis said.

" In all this time I have been dating you, I've never asked you about your backstory." Neo said.

" Yeah, that is weird." Alexis said in agreement.

" Why hasn't that happened?" Neo asked.

" I don't know, but we got some time." Alexis said.

" Anyway, you go first." Neo said.

" Okay, I was born in Atlas alongside Nephele, and lived my life in the City of Kestrel, which is one of Atlas's biggest scientific cities. My father was once a member of the Scientific Council, a group that regulated the city's scientific research." Alexis started.

" Regulated scientific research?" Neo asked.

" They basically approved projects that seemed good, and forbid the ones that seemed bad. But my father was replaced after my mother's death, for his own safety as his own scientific rivals wanted him and us dead. We moved from Kestrel to The city of Ironside, where my father operated an independent science firm for awhile until he took the job that introduced me to Arcadia." Alexis said. " But my dad didn't recruit me into doing it." She said.

" What do you mean?" Neo asked.

" He kidnapped me right in front of my friend Alex Pence, tazing me unconscious and forcing him at gunpoint not to say anything, otherwise he would have killed him right on the spot." Alexis said.

" Oh my god." Neo said, getting up and sitting right next to Alexis.

" Yeah, when I first changed into Arcadia, she killed him for me. Driving one of her arm blades into his chest" Alexis explained.

" Man, she knows how to be brutal." Neo said.

" _You have no idea kid._ " Arcadia said.

" _Shut up._ " Alexis responded.

" Anyway, How did you end up with Nicole?" Neo asked.

" While we were living in Ironside, my father enrolled me in the local high school, and I ended up meeting Nicole at the homecoming game. My first kiss was with her." Alexis said.

" Why did she cheat on you?" Neo asked.

" She thought I was a freak when she found out I was a shadow mage. We then broke up after I caught her making a striptease video for her. In the school library." Alexis said.

" Wow, she's an idiot." Neo said.

" (Chuckle) yeah, she got suspended for 8 weeks after doing that." Alexis said.

" Well, her breaking up with you was her loss." Neo said.

" Yeah, you are way better than her." Alexis said.

The two kissed and continued their work, while Ironwood was about to answer a call that was hinting towards trouble...

Aletian Capital Cruiser: General Quarters.

8:30 pm

Ironwood was sound asleep in his quarters, with Maya sleeping on the couch in his room when his scroll had immediately started going off. He picked it up and proceeded to his office to answer...

" This is General Ironwood." He said.

" _General, This is Dante Perez of Section 89._ " The voice on the other end said.

" Dante?" Ironwood said.

" _Sir, there's been an incident involving the Tritarion Power Core._ " He said.

" The Tritarion Power Core? What happened?" Ironwood asked.

" _Sir, it's been stolen._ _"_ Dante explained.

" Stolen? Who would want to steal the power core?" Ironwood said.

" _It was an agent of Inquisitor, she killed seven guards and three of the science staff._ " Dante said.

" She?" Ironwood said.

" _It was Scythe sir,_ _she killed four of the seven guards she killed with that toxic cloud she can control._ " Dante explained.

" I swear, Inquisitor made her a cyborg so she could feel like the goddamn Angel of Death." Ironwood said. " Can you track the power core?" He asked.

 _"_ _No, she decommissioned the tracker device and tried to kill me with the explosive charge._ " Dante said.

" What would Inquisitor want with the power core?" Ironwood asked.

" _I don't know, but whatever he has planned for it won't be good._ " Dante explained.

" That's obvious, try and tap into his organization's communications, find that power core." Ironwood ordered.

" _Yes, sir._ " Dante said before concluding his call.

Ironwood was agitated, The Tritarion Power Core was an experimental power core that would never burn out and could last for centuries. Maya was having nightmares about her time at the institute, and sprang up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as General Ironwood walked back into the room.

" Whoa, It's okay." Ironwood said as he sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry." Maya said.

" You have nothing to be sorry about, I'd be having nightmares if I went through what you went through." Ironwood explained.

Maya felt the need to tell Ironwood exactly what her dream was about...

" You should know, the dream brought out some more memories." Maya said.

" What did you learn?" Ironwood asked.

" I remembered how I got to DESTINI." Maya said.

" You did?" Ironwood asked.

" Yeah, (voice breaking) MY FATHER SOLD ME!" Maya said, falling into Ironwood's arms crying.

Ironwood immediately hugged her, this girl was betrayed by her own father, a man whose blood flowed in her veins became consumed by greed, so he sold his daughter to a corrupt organization in hopes of making a profit.

" You know, There's this phrase my mentor taught me." Ironwood started.

" What is it?" Maya asked.

" All living things have inner demons, when they are revealed, so is our true nature." Ironwood said.

" What does that mean?" Maya asked.

" It means people may look innocent, but their true nature can be revealed at the least expected." Ironwood explained.

" Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Maya said.

" He was a very wise man, okay, now get some sleep." Ironwood said.

" Okay." Maya said.

" Good night." Ironwood said.

Ironwood thought to himself about his own concern for Maya...

" _She really could use some friends, a girl in this state shouldn't be alone after everything she had suffered from._ " Ironwood thought to himself.

He decided to make the arrangements for someone to spend the day with Maya in order to help her readjust into society. He decided to ask the one person who was there for her when she ran out onto the academy grounds that night...

Beacon Academy History class

9:40 am

Cristof was sitting in history class with Dr. Oobleck, when General Ironwood walked into the room after Oobleck taught the kids about how The Vale economy recovered following the events of the Faunus wars.

" AH, General Ironwood, I hadn't expected to see you here." Oobleck said.

" Excuse me Doctor, but I need to speak with Mr. Axel." Ironwood said.

" Okay." Cristof said.

Ironwood and Cristof walked out into the hall in which Ironwood was about to ask him something serious...

" What did you need to talk to me about, sir?" Cristof asked.

" I need to ask a favor of you..." Ironwood started. " Can you and your teammates hang out with Maya today?" He asked.

" You want us to hang with Maya for the day?" Cristof inquired.

" She needs more social interaction with others after everything she's been through." Ironwood explained.

" That's...actually pretty smart." Cristof said.

" So will you do it?" Ironwood asked.

" I'll talk to the others about this, so sure." Cristof asked.

" Thank you so much." Ironwood said before leaving.

At the end of the school day...

Cristof, Natalie, Neo, and Alexis met up at the transport hub, where Ironwood was waiting with Maya patiently. Maya was wearing a student's uniform Ironwood had supplied to her, and it was just her size as well.

" Guys, this is Maya, she'll be hanging with us today." Cristof said.

" Nice to meet you Maya, I'm Alexis." Alexis said.

" Hello." Maya said shyly.

" Hi, I'm Neo." Neo said.

" Hi." Maya responded.

" I'm Natalie." Natalie said.

" Hi." Maya said.

" You're gonna be visiting the city with them for today, stay close to them and nothing bad will happen." Ironwood said.

" Okay, sir." Maya said.

They hopped aboard the airship, and Alexis decided to explain the rules about Vale to Maya...

" Maya, there's a few things you should know about Vale." Alexis started.

" What is it?" Maya asked.

" The city has a few criminal factions that cause trouble, so if we encounter anyone, leave them to us." Alexis explained.

" Okay." Maya responded.

The airship docked in the city, where they crossed paths with a familiar face...

" Salutations!" Penny exclaimed.

" Oh, hey Penny." Alexis said.

" Who's your friend?" Penny asked.

" This is Maya, she's a little shy." Neo explained.

" Hi." Maya said.

" Hello, I'm penny." Penny said.

" Nice to meet you." Maya said.

The group toured the city until they passed by a robbery in progress, fear began to swell in Maya's heart, in which Neo was immediate to take notice...

" Maya, let's go, the police can handle that." Neo said in a calming tone.

" Why did they hurt that girl?" Maya said, pointing to the store.

Neo looked to the store see a young girl bleeding in the doorway, in which Neo warned the others...

" Guys, I need some help over here!" Neo screamed.

" Why? Why? WHY?!" Maya exclaimed in a voice that wasn't her own.

Alexis looked back to see Maya glowing with a bright-golden light. She began to float, and she went after the criminals...

" Guys, I'm going after Maya." Alexis said, as she spawned Arcadia's wings.

" We'll do what we can to help this girl." Cristof said.

Alexis took flight after Maya, and watched her give chase to the criminal's car, throwing energy blasts with great speed. Alexis was amazed, an innocent 16-yr-old was dealing out this much power in devastating attacks. An energy blast blew the car's engine open, causing it to crash into a park, and the four guys inside immediately got out and started to run to try and find cover. Maya landed on the ground, and started to angrily follow after the criminals.

" _Holy shit, what is Maya doing, how does she have this much power?_ " Alexis thought.

She landed and the wings disappeared from sight before anyone could see them, and then pulled Valthael off her back. She followed through Maya's onslaught path, and saw Maya was still emanating energy and one of the criminals was firing his side arm at her, with the bullets being deflected off her.

" What the hell are you? " The man said.

" CRIME SHOULD NEVER HARM THE INNOCENT!" Maya exclaimed, hurtling the man back with an energy blast.

" Maya, stop!" Alexis screamed to Maya, with no avail.

Maya incapacitated the second and third gunman, and then pursued the leader into the thugs into the restroom area, where he dropped the bag of lien he was carrying and hoped to be safe in the stalls. But Maya slammed her foot down, and all the stall doors opened, in which she confronted the man.

" AH! Get away from me!" The leader screamed.

" YOU HAVE COMMITED CRIMES AGAINST THE INNOCENT!" Maya screamed.

" Maya!" Alexis screamed.

Maya turned her head and the thug leader pulled the trigger on his gun, but the bullet bounced off, impacting in his throat. He died with in minutes, and Maya was left in shock as a result of seeing the man's lifeless body.

" Maya, I am so sorry." Alexis said.

" Did...I kill him?" Maya asked as her voice started to break.

" No, your barrier was up, and he tried to shoot." Alexis explained.

" Oh my god..." Maya said as she started to cry.

" Shush, it's okay." Alexis said as she hugged her.

They exited the restrooms as police arrived to arrest the last few thugs, and Cristof contacted Alexis via her scroll...

" _Hey Alexis, it's me._ " Cristof said.

" Hey Cristof, I got Maya with me, we're on our way back." Alexis said.

" _The injured girl is on her way to the hospital, What the hell was Maya's little light show?_ " Cristof exclaimed.

" It's some kind of magic, I could feel the energy because my shadow magic started flaring when she used her powers." Alexis said.

" _How is that possible?"_ Cristof asked.

" I don't know, but I intend to do some research once we're back at Beacon." Alexis explained.

" _Okay, We're waiting across the street From Dust Til Dawn._ " Cristof explained.

" Okay." Alexis said.

" Who was that?" Maya asked.

" It was Cristof, He and the others are meeting us at our first stop." Alexis said.

The duo proceeded to rendezvous with Cristof and the rest of the team, while Alexis had thought to herself about Maya's powers, when Arcadia had already knew exactly what Maya was...

" _Ascendant lux_ " Arcadia said

 **3 more chapters to go readers, Maya just found out she carries destructive power, and actually fears her power following the thug leader's death. Ascendant Lux means " Ascendant Light" meaning she is the light-side equivalent of the shadow mage's Fallen Light. She has actual control over what her power can be, either something that creates or something that destroys. In the following chapter, She is offered a chance to learn to control her power by the one being that taught a similar individual how bend the power of spirit and to wield it as a weapon. This individual has lived for thousands of years, and he can actually tame both the light and the Dark...**

 **ENJOY.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Elder Mentor

Chapter 21: The Elder Mentor

Beacon Academy Transport Hub

2:40 pm

Team CANN and Maya arrived back at Beacon after checking on the injured girl at the hospital. When they arrived, they were greeted by General Ironwood, who had a look of concern on his face after the robbery showed up on the news.

" You kids alright?" Ironwood asked.

" We're fine, we just checked on the injured girl at the hospital and came right back." Cristof explained.

" Guys, can you hang with Maya for a bit, I need to talk to General Ironwood." Alexis asked.

" Sure, come on Maya, we'll show you around the school." Natalie said.

Maya walked away with Natalie and the others, and Alexis immediately turned to face General Ironwood to tell him about Maya's powers...

" What did you need to talk to me about?" Ironwood asked.

" While we were in the city, Maya had some kind of meltdown." Alexis said.

" She did have a tough upbringing." Ironwood said.

" No, as in she unleashed some kind of power that devastated the criminals." Alexis said. " She had an aura that was 10 times stronger than anything I had seen before." She added.

" What do you mean?" Ironwood asked.

" She unveiled some kind of power after seeing the injured girl lying in the streets, and she flew after the criminals." Alexis explained.

" How is that possible?" Ironwood asked.

" That I can explain." Evelyn pointed out.

The duo jumped at the sheer arrival of Evelyn, who had arrived unannounced, which had caught them off guard...

" How do you know about Maya's powers?" Alexis asked.

" Because she is an Ascendant Light." Evelyn explained.

" A what?" Ironwood asked.

" Ascendant Light, they are basically the light-side equivalent to the Shadow Mage's Fallen Light." Evelyn explained.

" So she's as powerful as me?" Alexis asked.

" Much more, but untrained, their powers will be constantly out of control." Evelyn explained.

" She can be a possible risk to anyone around her." Ironwood suspected.

" Luckily, I know someone who can teach her how to mold her abilities." Evelyn explained.

" Really?" Alexis asked.

" Yeah, he taught me how to use my powers." Evelyn explained.

" What's his name?" Ironwood asked.

" No one knows, All they know is that he's lived for centuries and mastered every fighting style, power, and even energy known to man, even the ones nobody knew existed." Evelyn explained.

" So what do they call him?" Alexis asked.

" Elder." Evelyn responded.

" So how do we find him?" Ironwood asked.

" Don't worry, wherever there is trouble, he will show up." Evelyn said.

She was right, in the south of Vacuo, where a ruthless barbarian tribe was attacking a village, and three unknown protectors arrived to defend them...

Goldenheart village, Vacuo

3:15 pm

A blind,white-haired man wearing armor similar to ancient warriors from the ancient times, with not a single weapon in his hands to be seen. There was a blue-hooded girl beside him, carrying a floating white sphere, dressed in an elaborate red kimono, with scissor gauntlets on her hands. On the opposite side was a young man, dressed in a leather shirt and pants with blackened boots on his feet, a blue silk shoulder pad on his right side. His weapon of choice was a cane sword with a blood red blade and black steel wolf skull at the top.

" Marcus, Kara, remember your training." The man said.

" Yes, Elder." Kara said.

" Here they come." Marcus said, pointing to the hundreds of Barbarians surging over the hill.

Elder and Kara looked to see hundreds of Ursa-pelt wearing barbarians surge over the hillside towards the village, ready to pillage the town. Marcus readied his weapon _Spiritfire_ while his sister readied her energy sphere. Elder summoned a massive axe, and together, they slew many of the barbarians, forcing the rest to retreat in fear. Marcus was breathing heavily of exhaustion after that fight, sitting down at bench while his sister and Elder weren't even sweating.

 _"_ Man (pant) I am really out of shape." Marcus said.

" I warned you about those easy health commercials." Kara said.

Their focus was eventually shifted to the arrival of Evelyn, who was admiring the handiwork of her friends...

" Well, you guys certainly like to make a mess of things." Evelyn said.

" Evelyn!" Kara said, as she ran up and hugged her.

" Hey there, Kiddo." Evelyn said.

" She still looks to you as a big sister." Marcus said.

" Hey!" Kara said.

" It's alright." Evelyn said in a calming tone.

" What brings you here?" Elder asked.

" There's an Ascendant Light at Beacon Academy who just discovered her powers." Evelyn explained.

" An Ascendant Light?" Kara asked.

" Yes, Her powers are unstable since they had just developed earlier this morning." Evelyn explained.

" Beacon Academy, you say?" Elder said.

" Yes, The Ascendant's name is Maya, she is a victim from DESTINI." Evelyn explained.

The siblings gasped in shock over what was told to them, The Ascendant Light that has finally developed her powers was a victim of the ruthless DESTINI institute...

" Take me to her." Elder said.

" Yes, mentor." Evelyn said, teleporting the four of them.

Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office

4:01 pm

Ozpin, Alexis, and Ironwood sat in the Headmaster's office to discuss the matter of Maya's powers, until Evelyn arrived with Elder and the siblings...

" I brought him." Evelyn said.

" Finally." Ironwood said, before being smacked by Elder.

" A mentor is never late, He arrives when it feels customary to." Elder said.

" Anyway, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and the man you smacked is General James Ironwood of the Aletian Military Forces." Ozpin explained.

" I am Elder, and these are my students Marcus and Kara." Elder explained. " Where is the Ascendant light?" He asked.

" You mean Maya?" Alexis pointed out.

" Ah, a Fallen light, I haven't seen one of those since the Faunus wars." Elder said.

" This is Alexis Domino, she's our resident shadow mage and has been a great asset to us." Ozpin pointed out.

Kara approached the young shadow mage with intention, raising her energy sphere towards her, in which Alexis got a good look at the facial tattoos on her face.

" Elder, I can read two presences on this girl. One is her own, but the other is unknown." Kara said.

" Don't fret, I'm sure our old friend won't hurt us." Elder said.

" _What?!"_ Alexis thought.

" _Let me take over, I happened to cross paths with Elder awhile back."_ Arcadia said.

" _How many people have you met?_ " Alexis thought.

" _What can I say, I'm a talk-to-people kind of Grimm, and when I crossed paths with Elder, It was more like a duel._ " Arcadia said.

" _What do you say? " Hi, I'm a talking, ancient Grimm, would you like some tea?_ " Alexis thought.

" _Shut up, and let me hold the reins for a bit, his student is getting an awkward look on her face._ " Arcadia said.

Alexis allowed Arcadia to take control, which Elder immediately knew who was going to be talking to when her pupils glowed dark red...

" Hello, Old friend." Elder said.

" Old friend, you're using that word loosely, old man." Arcadia said.

" I'm not that old." Elder said in a sarcastic remark.

" You were there when the Grimm wars were waging." Arcadia pointed out.

" You were there when the Ariels were driven from Spiritus." Elder countered.

" Okay, you win." Arcadia said.

" Were you really there when the Grimm wars were going on?" Ironwood asked.

" Yes, I slew my first Grimm in the region Atlas resides in." Elder explained.

" Okay." Ironwood said awkwardly.

" I'll fetch Maya for you, she's down in the lobby." Arcadia said before returning control to Alexis.

" Sorry, she can get a little out of hand." Alexis said before leaving.

" Evelyn explained that you have experience with Ascendant lights?" Ozpin asked.

" Yes, the last one I trained went to become a legendary hero." Elder explained.

" Yeah, Caius seemed like a great guy." Kara said.

" What happened to him?" Ironwood asked.

" Gave his life to save the woman he loved and their unborn child after a fight with an Beowolf. " Marcus explained.

" My weapon's blade is the same one from his old sword." Marcus pointed out.

" If you don't mind me asking, what is an Ascendant Light's power?" Ironwood asked.

" It's pretty much a semblance that can be molded into something else." Elder explained.

" Something that creates." Kara said

" Or something that destroys." Marcus said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the elevator arriving, and Alexis and Maya stepped out with Maya shyly trying to hide behind Alexis...

" So this is the Ascendant Light." Elder said.

" Hi." Maya said.

" There's no need for alarm, I am here to train you." Elder said.

" Train me?" Maya asked.

" Your powers are unstable, he can help you get your powers under control." Alexis said.

" But first, you must show us that you are the real deal." Marcus said in a cynical tone.

" Okay." Maya said, activating her powers.

The golden aura returned, her eyes glowed with a golden light, which had amazed Kara and Elder, which left Marcus speechless. Maya calmed herself down and her powers reverted to normal...

" Yep, she's the real deal." Kara said.

" She is the most powerful Ascendant light I have seen before." Elder said.

" Can't fake that much power." Marcus said.

" You recently developed your powers, yes?" Elder asked.

" Yes, sir." Maya said shyly. " It gave me the strength to stand up to a group of criminals, though the aura deflected a bullet that ended a man's life." She added.

" What happened?" Elder asked calmly.

" He tried to shoot me when I had my back turned, bullet ricocheted off the aura and hit him in the throat, which horrified me." Maya explained.

" It was unintentional, there should be no need for alarm." Elder explained in a calming tone.

" I just...don't want to hurt people like that anymore." Maya said.

" Don't worry, I can teach you how to hone your abilities." Elder explained.

" Thank you." Maya said.

" Glad that's out of the way, may I speak to Professor Ozpin alone for a moment?" Ironwood asked.

" Sure, Elder, I can show you and the kids around Vale, come along." Evelyn said.

" I'll take Maya back to the cruiser." Alexis said.

" I'll make sure they'll let you on." Ironwood said.

The group of people in the office either walked or teleported out of the room, leaving Ironwood alone with the professor...

" What did you want to speak to me about, James?" Ozpin asked.

" Last night, I was contacted the chief officer of one of the kingdom's advanced research divisions, Section 89." Ironwood explained.

" Energy and power source research?" Ozpin asked.

" Yes, they completed tests regarding the Tritarion Power Core, an experimental device that can power an entire city." Ironwood said.

" That power core could prevent any energy crises from happening." Ozpin said.

" But, there was an attack carried out on Section 89's headquarters two nights ago and the power core was stolen." Ironwood explained.

" Stolen? By who?" Ozpin asked.

" A high-tech assassin named Scythe, she killed the majority of the staff on scene, incapacitated Perez, and stole the core." Ironwood explained.

" Who did she work for?" Ozpin asked.

" Inquisitor, and I am sure he's not him..." Ironwood explained.

" You mean Korvac?" Ozpin asked the angered general.

" Yeah." Ironwood responded.

" You never did tell me about him." Ozpin explained.

( **This is a flashback moment for General Ironwood, where he is the narrator.** )

" The Aletian Military was feared because of the ruthless General Acrisius "Blackheart" Korvac, I was a mere field marshal under his command back then. The man was feared because he once executed a traitorous civilian who had sold out defense codes to pirates trying to pillage Kestrel for their own gain. We lead the assault on their central hideout, a criminal-controlled port city, in hopes of getting them under control, just me, him, Sharpshooter Dante Perez, Medic Diana Mathis, and tech analyst Robert King. Our job was to assassinate Dorian Borgia, the pirate's leader, in the port city while an Aletian invasion took place as a distraction. Our army was respected, but Korvac was the reason we were feared...

Port City of Nubios.

20 years ago...

The day of Aletian invasion.

Nubios was a warzone as hundreds of Aletian gunships dotted the skies, taking out advanced positions the pirates had set up. A much younger James Ironwood was sitting in an Airship carrying him and his team, which was commanded by Korvac.

" Mako 3-9, this is Juliet 2-5, you are clear for landing." A gunship pilot said.

" Thanks 2-5, we'll get that son of a bitch." Korvac said. " Listen up, our mission is to make sure that son of a Ursa Borgia doesn't escape the city at any cost." He said to the team as they landed.

( _Narration by Ironwood._ )

I was nervous as hell for this assignment, but my friends Dante and Diana were there to keep me in line...

" Hey, James, you alright?" Diana asked.

" This assignment just needs some time to sink in." Ironwood said.

" Don't let it get to you, we're basically doing a good thing here." Dante said.

" Killing a pirate lord is a good thing, huh?" Ironwood asked.

" Yeah, this guy nearly made Vacuo starve because of his raids." Diana explained.

" This is what we signed up for, we're soldiers." Dante said in an encouraging tone.

" Exactly." Diana responded.

" Ok, King, you ready to let the Beowolf growl?" Ironwood asked.

" Hoorah." King said as he loaded his LMG.

They hopped off the airship and raced through a city street where heavy fighting took place between Aletian ground forces and many of the local pirates...

" Man, these guys are putting up a fight." Dante said as he sniped a pirate sniper on a rooftop.

" Borgia promised them a lot of lien and loot for them to take. So don't be surprised if our enemy shows a little more fire." Korvac said.

" Yes, sir." Dante said.

They proceeded into the central building, killing many pirates that stood in their way of their goal. But, they were about to encounter an obstacle...

" ATTENTION ALETIANS, STAND DOWN AND ALLOW ME TO LEAVE, OTHERWISE I WILL KILL EVERY CIVILIAN ON A CARGO SHIP I HAVE IN THE BAY." Borgia demanded.

" Shit." Ironwood said under his breath.

" We can't risk civilians, let's let him out, and assassinate him before he can escape the city." Diana said.

" I'm with Diana, let's kill him that way." King said.

" I support the idea." Ironwood and Dante said in unison.

" No, we're ending this son of a bitch now." Korvac said as he kicked in the door.

" SO BE IT." Borgia said as he pressed the button on a detonator.

The intercom was playing as the hundreds of people on that ship were screaming in pain as they died. Borgia was shot and killed by Korvac, in which the team was breathing a sigh of relief...

" It's over." King said.

" Yes, it is." Korvac said before he executed King and wounded Dante.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ironwood screamed.

" You cannot reveal what I have done." Korvac said as he turned his gun on Diana.

He was about to shoot and kill her, when Ironwood jumped in the way, receiving a gunshot wound to his shoulder. Diana attacked her superior, but he quickly overpowered her, knocking her to the ground and pointing the pistol at her again.

"NO!" Ironwood screamed as he leapt up, tackling the General to the ground.

They wrestled for a bit, until Ironwood grabbed Korvac's pistol and then used it to bludgeon him unconscious. He then walked over and helped Diana up, in which they both heard Dante groaning...

" DANTE!" Diana screamed.

" (Groaning) What happened?" Dante said, before feeling the sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

" Korvac stabbed us in the back, he was the one that was giving the defense codes to the pirates." Ironwood explained.

" That son of a-AHH!" Dante said.

" Dante, don't try to move, you've been shot in your abdomen." Diana explained.

" I'll call a medevac." Ironwood said.

" That would best for both you and Dante." Diana said.

( _Narration by Ironwood.)_

After the smoke cleared, the pirates had suffered heavier losses than ours. Korvac was charged for treason and attempted Subterfuge, in which he was dishonorably discharged for his actions and sentenced to prison time with no bail. Dante was pulled from the frontlines due to his injuries, and found a job at Section 89 as their head administrator and security chief, I was promoted to General as a reward for stopping Korvac while Diana was promoted to Chief Medical officer on the _U.S.S Blue Spartan._ Korvac was released from Prison, and went underground for a while, covering his tracks everywhere he went...

" How did you feel after doing that?" Ozpin asked.

" Pretty good, he was an asshole and he let innocent people die just for the sake of the mission." Ironwood said.

" I say your actions were justified." Ozpin said.

" How so?" Ironwood asked.

" He seemed like a corrupt and dangerous man who would have made the Aletian's losses worse if he remained in command." Ozpin said.

" Well, I'm glad we could talk." Ironwood said as he prepared to leave.

" One more question, what happened when you hit the man with his own pistol?" Ozpin asked.

" I managed not just to knock him out, I also shattered his jaw." Ironwood explained.

Ironwood then walked out of the room, took the elevator down, and proceeded back to the carrier, where he was confronted by Elder.

" Hello, Elder." Ironwood said.

" Hello, General." Elder responded.

" What brings you back here?" Ironwood asked.

" I've learned something about Maya. She doesn't have repressed memories, but a mental block shielding her memories of her past." Elder explained.

" A mental block?" Ironwood inquired.'

" It suppresses memory, but broken enough, their memories return." Elder explained.

" How is this important?" Ironwood asked.

" Kara used her abilities to try and unlock the block, and she learned exactly who truly was the criminal responsible for selling her to the DESTINI institute." Elder said.

" She told me, it was her father." Ironwood said.

" No, It wasn't actually." Elder explained.

" What?" Ironwood asked.

" It was a man posing as her father, who sold her to use the money to pay off a gambling debt." Elder explained.

" That can't be possible, who was this man exactly?" Ironwood said in disbelief.

" Harold Oakley. A business man sleeping who raped her mother." Elder said.

" I happen to know someone looking to settle a score with the man." Ironwood said.

" Really, how so?" Elder inquired.

" She leads a popular agency, and he broke her heart a while back." Ironwood explained.

" A true mentor knows when to be involved in other's battles." Elder said.

" True." Ironwood said.

" Yes, and by the way..." Elder started.

" What?" Ironwood inquired.

" I would killed your old superior." Elder said before walking away.

 **2 more to go! This chapter concludes with Elder becoming Maya's trainer in how to control her powers, and Ironwood's connection to an enemy for a future story is revealed through a flashback. The next chapter is going to be centered around Alexis, as she must race against the clock to save a loved one when an enemy makes a retaliation for everything they built up being ruined by her actions.**

 **ENJOY MY READERS.**


	22. Chapter 22: Final clash of warriors

Chapter 22: Final Clash of warriors

Abandoned arms manufacturing plant, Vale outskirts.

9:00 pm

Cinder, Roman, and Mercury had just recently escaped Atlas custody and fled immediately to one of their old hiding places, an abandoned arms manufacturing plant on the outskirts of Vale that they had used as a safe house. Mercury had to help Cinder due to her leg injury, so Roman was stuck doing things such as opening doors and moving things out of the way. The plant was littered with dozens of old machines and unused crates, so Mercury sat Cinder down on an intact chair that was left there.

" (panting) Did we really have to run so far?" Roman said.

" What's the matter? Getting old?" Mercury pointed out.

" No, try nearly having my heart crushed inside my own chest by that shadow mage's pyscho sister." Roman said.

" Okay, sorry I asked." Mercury said.

" Will you boys stop fighting? Mercury, fetch a black box out of that crate." Cinder ordered.

" Yeah, sure." Mercury said.

Mercury immediately went over to the crate and pulled out the box that Cinder had asked for, it was about the size of a bulky textbook. He set it down next to Cinder and pulled out a high tech brace that could fit on a person's leg.

" What is this?" Mercury asked.

" A bionic leg brace, it's so I don't have to lean on you all the time." Cinder explained.

" Oh." Mercury said as he wrapped it around Cinder's leg and it turned on.

Cinder stood up and violently kicked a metal crate across the room, which amazed the boys...

" It's great that you can walk again, but what the hell are we going to do now?" Roman said.

" Excuse us?" Mercury said.

" We right now have nothing, no backup, no escape routes, we were lucky Ironwood didn't find out about this place." Roman pointed out.

" He's probably got his boys scouring Vale looking for us." Mercury pointed out.

" What about the Fang?" Cinder asked.

" Nah, Taurus said he'll have his people shoot us on sight because we got so many either captured or killed." Roman said.

" That Domino kid and her teammates have been nothing but trouble." Mercury said angrily.

" She's ruined our plans, everything we've built..." Cinder said.

" We've got to deal with her and her pyscho sister before we can start anything back up." Roman said.

" We've also got to deal with those traitors, Neo and Emerald." Cinder pointed out.

" I think I may have an idea." Mercury said.

" What is it? We'll take anything right now." Cinder said.

" If we can capture Neo, we can lure Alexis out and finish her off, once and for all." Mercury said.

" Let's hope that Grimm she's bound to doesn't get in the way." Cinder said.

" Let's do it." Roman said.

8:50 am

They abducted Neo while she was in the city helping Maya get some school supplies. Maya was knocked out by Mercury, and Maya immediately warned Ironwood, about what had happened, and they even looked over a threating note that was left on Maya's person.

" HOW DARE THEY!" Alexis said angrily, with hints of Arcadia in her voice.

" They think they can just abduct a student and get away with it?!" Ozpin said angrily.

" Wow, remind me never to piss you off, Oz." Ironwood said.

" We've got the location where they are holding her." Goodwitch said.

" Good, I'll get my-" Ironwood was about to say.

" NO." Alexis said.

" Excuse me?" Ironwood said.

" NEO IS MY RESPONSIBILITY, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE AN ALETIAN SOLDIER GET IN MY WAY OF GETTING HER BACK." Alexis said angrily.

" James, you should listen to her." Ozpin said.

" Why?" Ironwood as asked as Alexis stormed out.

" Because you do not want to be around a Fallen Light when they are angry." Ozpin explained.

" How would you know that?" Ironwood asked.

" Simple, Evelyn told me." Ozpin said.

Alexis stormed out of Beacon, and flew out to meet with Cinder, and kill her...

Abandoned plant

9:10 am

Alexis arrived at the plant, without knowing she was followed by Emerald and Nephele...

" Is this the place?" Nephele asked.

" Yes, we used to use this place as a hideout when I worked with them." Emerald said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound, in which Nephele realized it was a bomb. They immediately jumped into cover, and discovered an angry Mercury...

" You betrayed us, after everything Cinder had done for us..." Mercury said.

" I betrayed you because you tried to murder someone who is greater than you." Emerald said.

" We could have created a unified Remnant!" Mercury said.

" You would have created a Remnant where Cinder is the motherfucking queen!" Emerald said, drawing her weapons.

Mercury readied himself to fight, and Emerald turned to Nephele...

" You better go, Alexis will need your help, I got this S.O.B." Emerald said.

" Understood." Nephele said before running.

Nephele raced down the hill towards the plant, where she saw Alexis battling Cinder, who was nearly gaining the upper hand with her bionic enhanced leg. But Alexis was gaining the upper hand because she was setting the standard for " not-to-be-fucked-when-pissed-off." She noticed Neo, dangling from the ceiling with tape over her mouth, and ran over to her. But she was stopped by Torchwick, who was operating a new Paladin mech...

" Oh, trying to save a damsel in distress?" Roman said in a cocky tone.

" No, I'm trying to save my sister's girlfriend." Nephele said.

" You're the one fighting with a pair of knives, where I got the bigger weapon." Roman pointed out.

" No, you're fighting with the slower one." Nephele said as she drew her weapons.

She moved so fast, none of Torchwick's shots could hit her. She struck at the motor-actuators on the legs and arms of the mech, which had begun to slow it down even more. She threw one of her daggers up, cutting Neo free, and Neo picked up her umbrella after it hit the ground.

" He's so gonna pay for this." Neo said.

" Well, you're gonna have to get in line." Nephele said.

" Good idea, Attack pattern: Disappearing Act!" Neo shouted.

The girls quickly engaged Roman in combat, but the battle was slowly turning into the favor of the villains as Neo and Nephele were hurtled across the room with great force, Alexis was forced onto her knees by Cinder's attacks, and Emerald was thrown into the room by an angry Mercury.

" Now, Let's finish this." Cinder said as she raised her weapon to strike Alexis down.

But, in that one single moment, when all hope was lost. A blinding white light engulfed Alexis and the other girls, just as the gem at the top of Valthael started to glow...

" Huh, where am I?' Alexis asked.

" You are safe my child." Adria said behind her.

Alexis spun around to see her mother, her long blonde hair going down to her shoulders, Valthael sitting on her back, and she was sitting at a table wearing her robes.

" Please, sit." Adria said.

" Mother?" Alexis asked as she sat down.

" I know, it's gonna be a bit much for you to understand." Adria said.

" But, I saw you die." Alexis said.

" But you didn't know the aftermath." Adria said in a reassuring tone.

" What do you mean?" Alexis inquired.

" After that fateful day, I watched over you from the Shadow plains, trying to shield you from your father's intentions." Adria explained. " I made friends among those who wandered the shadow plains, one that grew connected to you personally." She explained.

" Arcadia?" Alexis said as Arcadia appeared beside her in her dreamworld form.

" Sorry for the deception, kid, your mom made me swear not to tell you." Arcadia said.

" You encountered my mother?" Alexis said.

" Yeah, she told me all about you and I raced to save you since she was unable." Arcadia explained.

" Did you know I was a Fallen Light, mom?" Alexis asked her mother.

" Yes, because you were meant to do great things, sweetie." Adria explained.

" What?" Alexis said.

" Have you ever asked yourself why you have so much power?" Arcadia said.

" How can you preform spells that take others years to master?" Adria said.

" How can you comb through people's minds and learn their secrets?" Arcadia asked.

" Yes, I have always asked myself that." Alexis said.

" Now, you deserve to know." Arcadia said.

" Know what?" Alexis asked.

" Because you were Shadow-touched at birth, your father wanted to exploit yours and your sister's "talents." Adria said.

" What?" Alexis asked.

" You and Nephele are immune to Grimm blood's poisonous effects." Arcadia explained.

" Grimm blood's poisonous?" Alexis asked.

" As deadly as a thousand parasites ripping your system apart." Arcadia said.

" Your father wanted to exploit these powers for his own benefit. His own way to cheat his approaching death." Adria explained.

" Father was dying?" Alexis asked.

" Your semblance was summoning, Nephele's was internal harm on her opponents, while mine was foresight." Adria said.

" You could see into the future?" Alexis inquired.

" Yes, and I foresaw your father's death at the hands of a Grimm." Adria said.

" The irony, huh?" Arcadia said to Alexis.

" Yeah." Alexis responded with a chuckle.

" Anyway, your father tried to kill Nephele after there was an incident at her school." Adria said.

" What happened?" Alexis asked.

" A bully was harassing her in the schoolyard, where she caused that student to have a heart attack." Adria said.

" My god." Alexis said in response.

" The student had to be hospitalized immediately, so Matthias grabbed Nephele before Authorities and angry parents arrived." Adria explained.

" Oh." Alexis said.

" Anyway, Your mom knew you were special, I mean, look what we both accomplished so far." Arcadia said.

" The disabling of a high-tech anarchist's organization, the re-unification of the Fallen Seven, the pacification of the Tree of Nightmares, and The Fall of The Mistress of Nightmares." Adria pointed out.

" Don't the thwarting of a criminal's plot to end the freedom of every individual in Remnant." Arcadia pointed out.

" Well, that may not last, Cinder is possibly about to kill me." Alexis said.

" Not exactly." Adria said.

" What do you mean?" Alexis said.

" While we were in the shadow plains, we crossed paths with some old warriors, a band of three brothers." Arcadia said.

" One skilled in the way of the axe, and two in the way of the sword." Adria said.

" They are going to be you three's savior." Arcadia said as the light started to return.

" Wait!" Alexis said.

" Don't worry my child, I will be seeing you soon." Adria said.

Meanwhile, Back at the plant...

Cinder's dagger came down towards Alexis's head, but the blade shattered upon impacting on the surface of a blue and gold greatsword being wielded by a young knight, who sent Cinder staggering backwards. Mercury's strike towards Emerald was deflected by another knight, who wielded a greatsword with only just one hand, and Roman's mech lost an arm after he tried to strike Neo, only to have it chopped off by a third knight, who was a lot more muscular than that of the other two.

" What the? Where'd they come from?" Roman said.

" True gentlemen do not strike a lady." The third Knight said.

" Oh great, you give me a lecture now?" Roman said with annoyance in his voice.

" No, just an ass-kicking." The knight said with confidence as he cracked his knuckles.

The knights attacked the criminal trio in force, with the third knight destroying Roman's mech, yanking him out of it after destroying the entrance hatch and smashing the mech to a thousand pieces with its own severed arm. The Second Knight toppled Mercury, beating him down with a burst of bright red energy and sending him flying right into the center of the room. The first knight overpowered Cinder, shattering her bionic leg brace and chucking her to the floor beside Mercury, as the third knight walked up with a groaning Roman over his shoulder.

" What will you do with us?" Cinder asked, defeated.

" You'll be delivered to the proper authorities, and you shall face judgment by their hand, not ours." The first knight said.

Emerald was standing beside Alexis, who looked very faint...

" Alexis, are you alright?" Emerald asked.

" I'm..." Alexis said before falling to the floor unconscious.

" ALEXIS? ALEXIS!" Neo screamed as she ran over.

Alexis was completely out cold, in which she re-awoke in the dreamworld she would usually meet Arcadia in to discuss matters with...

" Wakey Wakey, Alexis." Arcadia said.

" How did I wind up here?" Alexis asked.

" You exerted yourself too much, you basically passed out as a result." Arcadia explained.

" The bond?" Alexis inquired.

" Still connected and strong." Arcadia responded.

" Quick question, why would you help me? There could have been hundreds of people that could have survived being bound to you." Alexis inquired her friend.

" You remind me a lot of myself, back when I was about as young as you." Arcadia responded.

" What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

" I kept a secret from you kiddo, now I feel that you are ready to know it now." Arcadia said.

" What?" Alexis said.

" The true origins of the Fallen seven." Arcadia started. " In the beginning, there were two different kinds of Ariels, one breed that was born of the light and followed a strict religious code, and the other was born of the dark, fueled by chaos and anarchy. These "Shadow-Born" Ariels were actually the cousins of the "Light-Born" Ariels, and they were not bound to any religious codes or rules, as they were the embodiment of chaos and destruction. We were once Shadow-born Ariels, living with our parents, Xerxes and Iyzebel, for many years until he came..." She said.

" Who came?" Alexis asked.

" The Creator of All, he wanted us to go to war with our Light-Born cousins, claiming them to be a mistake. But we refused, and in our defiance, we attacked him when he continued to demand us to do his bidding. In his anger, he defeated us, and violently started ripping the wings off every Shadow-Born Ariel." Arcadia explained.

" Oh my god." Alexis said.

" After ripping off our wings, he started stripping us of our souls and auras, turning them into Grimm. But my siblings and I escaped, even when we started to turn into Grimm." Arcadia explained.

" What happened?" Alexis inquired.

" I transformed into the beast I am today while falling through the sky, Kephreziel became the first Leviathan when he fell into the oceans, Kophir became a dragon after falling into a volcano, Verchaal was tangled in a spider's web, Balkeith fell into a massive cave system full of bats, Cyphus became what he is overtime, Goliath fell into the wilds, and we each became the Grimm we are today." Arcadia explained.

" So your intelligence was a result of you retaining your souls." Alexis guessed.

" Yes, and when the Creator sent the Grimm to attack Spiritus, we were quick to defend it." Arcadia said.

" So that's how you became known as the Fallen Seven." Alexis figured.

" Yep." Arcadia said calmly.

" Does your names have any importance?" Alexis asked.

" In my people's former dialect, Arcadia means "conqueror of Inner Demons." She said.

" That's interesting." Alexis responded.

" You're about to wake up now, and by the way..." Arcadia said.

" Yes?" Alexis asked.

" What your mom said before you left her side and she sent the boys to protect you three, meant she is alive now and is going to be visiting you." Arcadia explained.

" What?" Alexis said before she woke up.

Beacon Academy infirmary

7:00 pm

Alexis woke up in the infirmary with Neo asleep on the bed with her in her clothes with her umbrella lying next to Valthael as it was leaning against the wall , and Nephele sound asleep on a couch...

" Hey you." Alexis said.

" Hey, you're finally awake." Neo said as she kissed her.

" What happened?" Alexis asked.

" You blacked out, Christian and his brothers were kind enough to carry you here." Neo explained.

" I overexerted myself." Alexis said.

" Yep." Neo said.

" Christian? " Alexis asked.

" Yeah, he was the guy who kicked Cinder's ass. His brothers, Joseph and Treyvar, whooped Torchwick and Mercury's ass." Neo said.

" Where'd they go?" Alexis inquired.

" They disappeared after dropping us off here." Neo explained.

" Oh." Alexis said.

" What's up?" Neo asked.

" Have you heard of the Shadow plains?" Alexis asked her girlfriend.

" No." Neo responded.

" Well, it's like a purgatory for souls, just darker." Alexis stated.

" Oh, wow." Neo said with hints of shock in her voice.

" Turns out Arcadia went there after she died, and My mother was in there too." Alexis said.

" Your mom?" Neo asked.

" Yeah. She sent Arcadia to help me escape from my father's grip, but hadn't expected us to be bond together. She sent those knights too." Alexis said.

" What was she like? You know, before she died." Neo asked.

" She didn't care that I liked girls, she was actually supportive of it, and she taught me everything I know about how to use shadow magic." Alexis explained.

" Sounds like a person I would like to meet." Neo said.

" Well, you may be able to." Alexis said.

" What?" Neo said.

" She's found a way out of the shadow plains, she's gonna be coming to visit me sometime." Alexis said.

" How's right about now?" Adria said.

Alexis to see her mother wearing her armored robes turning the corner and Alexis sprang out of bed, and ran up and hugged her mother. Nephele was starting to wake up herself, and looked to see Alexis awake, hugging their mother...

" Mom?" Nephele asked.

" Nephele, you're alive." Adria said with tears starting to come to her eyes.

They immediately hugged each other, with tears of joy flooding their eyes greatly. Neo was standing up and smiling, her girlfriend has just been reunited with her mother and sister in just a few months. Adria noticed the quiet Neo standing there silently.

" Alexis, who's your friend?" Adria asked.

" Actually, this is my girlfriend Neapolitan, though we just call her Neo." Alexis explained.

" Hello, ma'am." Neo said.

" Don't go all formal on me girl, you're not in the military." Adria said.

They walked out of the infirmary, and crossed paths with General Ironwood, who was actually coming to check up on Alexis to see if she was awake...

" Adria?" Ironwood asked.

" Hello, James." Adria said calmly.

" But, I thought you were dead." Ironwood said.

" I found a way back, because my daughters need a parental figure." Adria pointed out.

" Ohhh." Alexis and Nephele said as a joke.

" Ha-ha, very funny." Adria responded.

" _This year at Beacon has been very interesting, first I am bound to an ancient Grimm that I have actually become friends with. Now, I have just been reunited with my mother, the parent I actually like instead of my father, and finally I stopped a criminal mastermind from trying to take over Remnant. Look out world, Alexis Domino is coming, and she is gonna make the world better._ " Alexis thought.

 **There you go folks, there is a happy ending to this story after all. Alexis has been reunited with her mother, another powerful shadow mage, and her sister is to overjoyed to know that their mother is alive. The world of Remnant is about to get a whole lot better...**

 **Now, here's a sneak peak at RWBY: Inquisitor's work...**

 **ENJOY...**


	23. Sneak Preview

Sneak Preview: RWBY Inquisitor's Work, Attack on Section 89

Section 89 Headquarters.

9:10 pm

Dante Perez is the chief officer of Section 89, a special Atlas research division designated to research new and efficient energy sources for the Aletians to utilize in their city life. Their recent development was The Tritarion Power Core, a power core that has the energy that can power an entire city for thousands of years and never burn out. They were just moving it into storage after completing it's successful final tests, and were about to celebrate, hoping they were going to turn their kingdom into the clean energy kingdom of the world. Without knowing their celebration was about to be cut short...

" Well done everyone, take a moment to talk amongst yourselves." Dante said.

" Yes, sir." One scientist said.

" Then you should all..." Dante said as green mist started to pour into the room.

" Sir?" The scientist asked.

" Run." Dante said.

The mist was eventually followed by the arrival of a young female wielding two hand-held scythes that were also pistols, and she had a completely cyborg body that was black and red, and what looked like a high tech case on her back. Dante knew who this girl was, Remnant's most deadly assassin, an assassin he thought to have killed...

" Scythe?" Dante said.

She simply looked at Dante and smiled, before beheading two guards that were standing there with their weapons trained on her. She then levitated up and let loose the green mist into the chamber, enveloping the scientists and the guards on scene. Dante and the scientists he was talking with ran to help, but Dante remembered what the mist really was...

" NO! STAY BACK!" Dante barked.

" What, Why?" The scientist asked.

" The mist is poison!" Dante said as he drew _Vigil Remembrance,_ his longsword.

Dante erected a shield around him and the scientist by stabbing the sword into the ground, and Dante turned to the scientist to tell her something...

" GO! GO!, WARN THE GENERAL!" Dante said, referring to General Ironwood.

" Alright!" The Scientist said.

The scientist immediately turned and ran, but she didn't get far as she was shot and killed by Scythe's pistol, and Dante watched in horror as a scientist fell to his knees in front of him. The scientist's face was discolored and pale, but the man started to rot until he looked like a rotten corpse. The mist receded and Scythe was walking towards Dante intently...

" (raising his sword) You will not steal that core." Dante said, swinging _Vigil_ at Scythe.

" Who's gonna stop me? You? (Chuckling)" Scythe said with a robotic voice.

" At least I'm trying!" Dante said.

But Scythe had quickly overpowered the experienced veteran due to his chest injury, and sent him flying back into a concrete wall. She then proceeded to the chamber where the core was, in which she took the case off her back, and set it down on a table just as Dante was struggling to get up...

" (grunt) Someone...will stop you." Dante said.

" NO ONE CAN STOP MY MASTER'S PLAN." Scythe said in a cold tone.

" What?" Dante said.

Scythe then swung her scythes and cut away the cover of the storage capsule the power core was in, and yanked it out. He then began to hear a beeping sound behind the wall he was at, in which he immediately ducked into cover. The wall exploded in a violent fashion, and heavily armored shock troopers began to pour through the hole, lead by Korvac himself, wearing a suit of high tech armor.

" Do you have it?" Korvac asked.

" Yes." Scythe said.

" Then let us get it back to Sanctuary." Korvac said.

" Not yet." Scythe said.

" What?!" Korvac said with annoyance.

" Aletians are like a maze, Korvac, they always keep track of their most prized possessions." Scythe said.

" So?" One shock trooper said.

" So... they outfitted the power core with a tracker that contains a miniature warhead programmed to detonate should they not be able to retrieve it." Scythe pointed out.

" Make it fast, we're on a timeline here." Korvac ordered.

" You cannot rush something as delicate as this." Scythe said.

Scythe systematically disarmed the Warhead, pulling it and the tracker out from the core's center gently. She then passed the case off to Korvac's right hand man, and armed the warhead...

" What the hell are you doing?" Korvac asked.

" Leaving a going away present for Perez." Scythe explained.

" MOVE!" Korvac ordered his men.

The warhead started to tick, and Dante ran out the hole in the wall created by Korvac's men and hit the ground as it exploded, destroying the laboratory...

" Shit." Dante said under his breath.

" _This Juliet 2-0, laboratory control come in."_ A soldier's voice on the radio said.

" This is Commander Dante Perez, do you copy?" Dante said.

" _Perez? What the hell's going on? We're seeing smoke coming from the south end of Section 89."_ The soldier said.

" There's been an attack, Priority package Alpha has been stolen." Dante explained.

" _Priority Alpha? damn it."_ The soldier said.

" How many guys do you have with you?" Dante asked.

" _Around 13, why?"_ The soldier asked.

" Cause we're going after them" Dante said.

 **Dante Perez is an Aletian Commander gone rogue, and now hell-bent on hunting down inquisitor for having his girlfriend and the people under his command murdered. Inquisitor's work is centered around the conflict in Atlas, where an unlikely band of Allies must face off against the Ruthless Inquisitor and his army of followers. They must also unlock the secret's of his master plan, and a character from INNER DEMONS returns...**

 **COMING SOON...**


End file.
